All for the Price of Love
by Darkwolf2425
Summary: When you love somebody you would do anything to be with them. Sacrifices are made to save them. Can these wolves and human survive each other? This is a crossover but I didn't want it in a different section. Rated M. Lemons later & Extremely violent.
1. Ch:1 The beginning of the end

**A/N:**

**This is my first Fanfic so take it easy on me. Also this story is a crossover but it will eventually lead to Alpha and Omega. It will be a massive story to, so it will take time. So don't rush me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character except my OC's and Plot. **

**This story is a very Romantic, hurtful, supernatural, and ect. It is rated M+ and is not suited for anyone under 16.**

Chapter 1: The beginning of the end

**August 29, 2552**

Location: Reach, Sector Zulu

Alpha Team: Led by General Eric Jones

Objective: Hold the Covenant off at all costs to save civilians.

Status: Yellow, General Eric Jones severely injured, Alpha team is Healthy.

1300 hrs August 29, 2552

(Intense Heartbeat sounds)"Ugh." Intense battle sounds rage around.

Something grabbed me and started dragging me. My vision was foggy, but when it cleared up I saw a marine dragging me toward the transport ship. As I looked around I saw dead everywhere. They were all decapitated and blown up into hundreds of pieces.

"Hold on your going to be alri," he said it right as he got shot.

The transport was now defenseless. "Go get out of here." I said. "We are not leaving you behind," The marines yelled. "Get the hell out of here," I said. "No."He said." Get the fuck out of here, and that's a fucking order Sargent."I yelled.

"If you stay here we all will die. Go to the ship and guard the civilians. My life is not worth theirs, and tell my mom and dad that I died trying to protect you. Please go." I said. He looked at me. He nodded.

"All troops get to the ship and get ready to leave." He said.

I managed to get up and walk to the machine gun. I looked at the army of Elites and Grunts all advancing.

" Thank you Spartan, for everything." Then the ship left and sped away into light-speed.

I turned around and looked at the army. They looked at the ship speeding away. I pulled my sniper out and aimed for the General. I pulled the trigger. BANG!

The bullet hit the intended receiver right through his head. His head fell off. It rolled down to me. I was hidden well. They looked around. I kicked the head back up to them and it landed next to a grunt. He picked it up.

His eye's widened " AHHHHHHHH" and he dropped it. "Leaders head, leaders head as he ran off."

I know this sounded suicidal but I was going to be found eventually. So I yelled out " It's called soccer and you're supposed to kick it back." I started laughing. I got back on the machine gun and saw the fire in their eye's and it told me I was fucked.

I opened fire as they started to shoot at me and they started to advance. I never saw it coming, but when I had turned around. WHACK! I fell to the ground hearing laughing. Then darkness.

**Meanwhile back in 1927**

A wolf woke up in the middle of her sleep. She noticed it was morning. The pack was getting up also to go hunt. She smiled and got up to stretch.

"Good morning Aleu," she was greeted by a black wolf. "Good morning Jacky." Jacky was Aleu's best friend after they crossed the Great Water.

She smiled and said "You almost overslept. Luckily I didn't have to shake you awake this morning." Then Aleu smiled and said " I remember the last time you had to do it. It took you 3 minutes to get me up." She said as she started to look around. "Is the pack ready to hunt." Jacky nodded.

" Okay, lets head out." She said

Eventually they made it to the opening where all the caribou had been grazing. They sneaked their way around a big one and then attacked. They managed to injure it, but it started to run. The caribou started to run but the injured one was slower. Aleu leaped onto his back and tried to finish it but it knocked her off and she landed right in front of it.

"Look out," she heard as he started to charge but she was frozen in fear. Her friend jumped on the caribou and ripped its throat out. It fell to the ground bleeding out.

"Thank you Jacky," She said. "No problem, but next time please move out of the way." She said. Aleu smiled and yelled "Lets eat." The pack started to rip the meat off the caribou.

They finished and walked back home. "Another successful hunt," she paused and then said "but next time lets take down two and do it as fast as possible." She said. The pack howled.

It was getting dark and fast. They started to pick the pace up. When they arrived back at the cave they started to go off to sleep.

"Aleu" Jacky said. She perked her ears up and smiled." What do you need Jacky." She sat there silently and then said. "I need to leave." Jacky said. Aleu's mouth fell open." Why."

She shook her head and said "I need to find another pack. This one is great, but I met this wolf in another pack." she said

"There's another pack." Aleu said." Why did you never tell me." She said.

She said "I just saw them a week, but the alpha. I am in love with him. He loves me too. He also want's to marry me" she said.

Aleu said in shock "He wants to marry you."

She nodded

"Jacky, I will let you go, but you have to swear to make this pack allies with theirs." She said

"Of coarse I will, I want to still be friends with you. He said once we get married he'll make us allies." She said with a smile.

"Great! Having an alliance with another pack will help us out a lot." Aleu said.

" So I can leave?" She asked.

Aleu nodded.

"Oh thank you Aleu, you don't know how much this means to me." She gave her friend a hug.

"I'll miss you." She said returning the hug. " I will have no one to help me wake up in the morning." She said with a smile.

Jacky laughed and said her goodbyes and left. Aleu saw another wolf greet her about 150 yards away from the cave.

Aleu then fell into a deep sleep.

**Meanwhile again in 2002**

" Oh, I've never been so happy in my life." A male wolf said.

" Me too." A female wolf said.

" I love you Kate." Said the male

" I love you too Humphrey." Kate said.

They both continued to howl at the moon and they finished a few hours later.

"Kate, do you mind if I can sleep with you tonight?" Humphrey asked.

She nuzzled him and said " Of coarse you can."

He wagged his tail and said " Thanks for making me the happiest Omega on the planet."

She said " Thanks for making me the happiest Alpha on the planet."

They continued to walk until they arrived at the cave where they cuddled up next to each other.

"Good night Kate."

"Good night Humphrey."

They nuzzled each other and then fell asleep.

Meanwhile back at the moonlight howl. We spot two more lovebirds.

"Garth, are you still awake." Lilly asked.

"Yes, I am still awake." Garth said nuzzling Lily. She giggled.

"We need to get back to the cave before my mom gets worried." Lily said

Garth immediately got up and said " Lets go before your mother kills me."

Lily giggled and said " I'll stop her before she hurts you."

Garth smiled " Lets go home."

She got up and followed Garth.

A few minutes passed before Lily said " Do you think Kate and Humphrey are at the cave."

Garth said " They probably are."

Lily then asked " Do you want to sleep at the cave with me so you don't have to walk home? Its kinda late and its pretty far."

He smiled and nuzzled her saying " I would love to. As long as your mother doesn't want to kill me."

"She won't." She said.

"Good I'd rather live to see you everyday instead of miss you everyday." He said with a caring smile.

Lily giggled.

When they arrived they saw Humphrey and Kate snuggled up sleeping. They slowly entered the den, not to wake them. They snuggled up on the other side of Kate and Humphrey.

"Good night Lily" Garth said.

"Good night Garth. I love you." She said getting closer to him.

"Love you too." Garth said. He put his head on hers and they fell asleep.

**A/N Okay here's Chapter one. Review and tell me what you think of it so far. :)**


	2. Ch:2 The Meeting of Strangers

**A/N: Thank you to all of you guy's that are supporting and giving me advise. It's greatly appreciated. Humphrey and Kate haven't gotten married yet. Takes place right after movie ends. Well lets continue with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except the OC's and plot. Let's begin.**

**August 30, 2552**

**Chapter 2: The Meeting of Strangers, Friends, & Family.**

Location: Currently unknown.

O700 hrs August 30, 2552

General Eric Jones

Status: Red

I started to wake up, but when I looked around I immediately knew I was on a covenant ship. I stood up and looked around and also noticed I was in a jail cell. I went to the door and looked out of it to see some grunt's messing around with my equipment. I saw one of them have my helmet.

With what I knew, I walked to the side of the door and opened the panel that they think they have so hidden well that nobody will find it. Well that is a big fat lie because its located in the same spot in all the ships. I've tried to tell the others, but they just laughed. I cut the last wire and the shield fell.

I started to sneak up to the three grunts. They had no idea what was going to hit them.

"He he he he. I like his helmet." The red grunt said.

"Let me wear it." The green grunt said.

"No, its mine."

" Actually it's mine." I said walking up to them. I had managed to find a plasma rifle. "Now I would like my helmet back please." I reached over with my hand.

"Ahhhhhhhh." They started running for the door.

"Always got to do it the hard way." I started running after them. I kicked one and he fell down the other two kept running and I shot both of them. They fell down and started bleeding. I walked up to them.

" Have mercy on us. Please." I squatted down and pulled there heads up to mine. "If I give you mercy, you will give me away. Sorry." They screamed, but I snapped there necks. I turned around to face the grunt. He tried to crawl away but I grabbed him.

"My helmet please."

"Here. Please don't kill me." He begged. " Oh, I wasn't planning on killing you." I looked over to the other jail cells. Bingo. I opened the cell and threw him in. "Play nice." I started walking away.

"You said you wouldn't kill me."

" I did, but I said nothing about them."

He screamed as he was getting ripped apart. Nature sure is beautiful when you piss it off. As the creatures started to eat the grunt.

I walked over to one of the data bases. I started looking for a ride out of here. Then I stumbled on a human ship. The U.N.S.C Wolverine. It was captured and is now in the ship bay. Wait a second. How big is this ship. I looked at the schematics and saw that the ship was a repair station. I can only hold one cruiser, but ts supposed to be the best repair station the covenant has. I downloaded the location into my data base. I have to hurry. They have also found an A.I. aboard the ship and that is bad news. I ran in the shadows, hiding from patrols and guards.

I eventually made it to the hanger. There was an engineer being taken aboard the ship. I guess it was to get the A.I.'s information on human tech, gear, stations, and most importantly. Earth. If they find Earth it will be the end of humanity. That is our last defense, our last planet, and our first home.

I sneaked onto the ship. I heard talking.

"I will never tell you anything." I'm guessing that's the A.I.

"Have it your way. Engineer crack her so we may please the prophet's. Their patience isn't infinite." That sounds like an Elite.

I pulled my knife out and slowly but surely made my way behind him. I then stabbed him right in the neck and he screamed out.

" Intruder." The grunts yelled and opened fire on me. I fired back and hit 4 right in the head. Perfect and accurate. I saw the engineer and started shooting at it. It then hit the ground and I kicked it away from the A.I. Console and it detonated.

"Your a spartan. How are you alive? How did you even get here?" The A.I. said as she said appeared in front of me.

"Long story. Lets just get the hell out of here." She nodded and started the engines.

We started to take small arms fir and she activated the heavy guns. "Eat this you stupid bastards." Then all I heard was a large bang. Then I heard an announcement that made me guess or should I say know what she aimed at.

"All personal on ship. The core is damaged beyond repair. Evacuate the station immediately." Then the alarms finally came on.

We flew out of the hanger to meet a sight that almost made me go into shock. Reach, it was surrounded by carriers. "How many are there?"

" There are currently 314 ships ships around Reach."

My jaw dropped. I was actually pretty scared because we just took out a repair station, which means the ships are going to outnumber us 314 to one. Not very good odds.

" Get us out of here, before they come to kill us."

" I can't the FTL drive isn't ready yet, and I haven't set a coarse yet." She started the anti-air guns and started firing at all the ships that were in range.

" Get us out of here now." I yelled trying to get other systems up.

" If we go know I will have no cont," I interrupted, "I don't care anywhere is better than here. Hurry before we get blown to smithereens."

" Alright."

We started to speed up and then we went into light speed. "Oh thank god!"

"Um we have a problem."

"What is it." I said in a worried look.

"You know how I said I won't have control of where we would be headed." I nodded. "Well lets just say we plotted a coarse right INTO A BLACK HOLE!" I almost fell out of my chair.

"WHAT! Can you stop it."

"No!"

We slipped out of light speed and saw it. "Oh we are so fucked." She turned the ship and blasted the engines full speed. " I can't escape! The gravity is to strong!" She yelled.

We got closer and closer until we were right at the edge. "Ah fuck." :(! We were sucked in and my voice echoed what I last said. Then nothing.

**Meanwhile in Aleu's time**

Aleu woke up to a new sunny day. She yawned and looked around and saw the pack up and ready to go hunt again. We headed out.

We walked a little while when I started to get a feeling we were being followed. I stopped. Then the pack stopped. "Whats wrong Aleu?" Nuk asked. "It's nothing lets just continue."

We walked about twenty feet before I heard what sounded like a branch snapping. I looked back to see a shadow run from a rock to a tree. The packed stopped.

"What is it this time? I am getting hungry." Nuk complained

"Your always hungry." Yak said.

"Well so are you."Sumac said.

They got into a stupid argument.

"Shut up!" Aleu ordered.

The beta wolf came up. "Is something wrong Aleu."

She continued to scan around. She sniffed and tried to find a scent nothing.

'I hope she doesn't see me yet,' thought a mysterious figure in the shadows. 'I really want to surprise her.'

Aleu turned toward the pack and whispered in a voice that they could only hear. "I know somebody is following us. I saw and heard it. Keep your guard up and pretend we haven't seen it yet."

The pack nodded and continued.

'Phew, that was to close.' The mystery figure thought as it continued to follow them.

A few minutes later it lost sight of the pack. "Where did they go?"

"Right behind you."

It froze. "Why have you been following us?"

"Aleu don't attack its me Jacky." Jacky said as she walked out of the shadows.

Aleu immediately hugged her. "Why are you here? I thought you were going to the other pack." Aleu asked as her pack slowly started to appear.

"I did. I just wanted you to meet my new mate." Aleu's mouth fell open.

"You two already got married."

" Yup. We did it last night when the full moon was out. He said it was his dream to marry his mate under the full moon."

"Yup and you fulfilled it last night." A voice said. Then a black wolf with white paws and a white tipped tail walked out of the shadows with his pack not to far behind. "The name is Jack. Nice to finally meet you Aleu." Jack said reaching his paw out to shake hers. She did the same. "Nice to meet you too, Jack. Jacky has told me a lot about you last night, before she left."

"She did, huh. She has told me a great deal about you." Aleu looked at Jacky. "You know you can't make me all that famous. I do have help you know."

She smiled. " Uh, yeah sorry about that."

"So what did you guys need?" Aleu asked and looked at their pack. "I can tell we aren't here for small talk."

"Well Jacky wanted us to hunt with you today."

"Yeah, and Jack said it was alright so we decided to surprise you. Um, surprise." Jacky gave a sly grin.

"Well, since there would be more of us we could probably kill a lot more caribou than usual."

"Yay!" Jacky immediately hugged Aleu.

"Okay let's move out guy's." Aleu ordered her pack.

"Lets do the same." Jack and Jacky both said.

The packs combined and had started a small conversation.

"So you guys are from the other side of the world?" Jack asked.

"Yup." Aleu and Jacky both said.

"Jacky has only told me a few parts of it."

"Well its quite a story." Aleu said looking at Jacky.

"Yeah it is."

So Aleu explained on how her dad, who was a half-wolf hybrid had kept her wolf side a secret for so long. How she ran away and her father followed after her. How they both got nearly killed by the bear and then finding Nava's pack. Then how Niju tried to stop them from crossing the Great Water.

"Then I became the pack leader leaving my dad behind. It was hard, but they needed a leader. We eventually made it here a few weeks ago."

"Wow, that's an incredible story. I have heard of this crossing, but I thought it would lead me or others to death." Jack said as he started to slow down.

Aleu looked of to the direction he was looking and saw caribou. She used her tail and ordered them to go low. The others slowly got ready.

They advanced, using the cover of the snow and dead brush they were harder to spot. They mad a circle around the caribou. This place they were grazing on was an ambush death trap. Surrounded completely by tree's the pack got ready. Aleu, Jack and, Jacky all went for different ones, followed by their squad. They attacked and brought down all three.

As for the other three they ran right into another ambush. The beta squads managed to take down two more. The last one was surrounded by the other wolves. It readied itself to fight to the death. One of the wolves jumped on its back and bit down. He was knocked off and the rest of the wolves finished the caribou off before he could injure anybody.

They backed off and let the alpha's choose their kill.

"Aleu which one do you want to have?" Jack asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't care, any food we can get is usually good enough for me."

"Just choose. It doesn't matter which one you take. We'll join you and the other can eat their kills."

She looked around. Wolves looked at her and waited patiently. Well except for Nuk. Sumac and Yak were holding him back.

She then spotted a good sized one in the middle of the pack. It was bought down by the beta's. She walked up to them and told them they could have they're kills. They bowed.

"It would be an honor to have your kills and you have ours. Thank you." The beta's said. "The honors mine." Aleu bowed to them. Jack and Jacky smiled.

They started to eat. This a feast to all of them. It was a feast for the alpha's marriage and the first time both packs united and got 6 caribou together. They finished a hour later and started their way for home.

"This has been one successful hunt. I mean 6 caribou is extreme luck for one pack." Jack said.

" I know, I'm just as surprised as you are." Aleu said.

Jacky nuzzled Jack" I am so grateful that we can be allies. If we continue to be allies we will never starve."

Returning Jacky's nuzzle" I will stay allies with you Aleu. If it makes Jacky happy, then so be it."

" I am glad that we can still be allies and who knows maybe we can combine and form a bigger pack."

" You know we could combine right now. I mean Jacky was one of your pack member's."

" Will that work Jack. I mean if we can combine, wouldn't Aleu lose her alpha rank rank?"

" Well in the laws it states that a combined pack has to follow the alpha's that either combined it or follow the strongest of the alpha pair, bu since Aleu isn't married I think she can still be in charge as an alpha." Jack explained. "Like a second in command, but instead of a beta it would be her."

" Alright that sounds good to me." Aleu said.

" So it is decided, the packs will unite as one pack." Jack announced.

All of the wolves cheered. It was good that two packs unite. No fighting or territorial disputes.

"Great, so know lets go,"

Bang

Aleu was interrupted by a large explosion.

They looked around and thought it was a hunter. One of the wolves looked up.

"Look up." He yelled

They all looked up and their jaws dropped. In the sky was a massive thing they have never seen before.

One of the pack members saw something else coming right at them.

" Guys look out something is falling his way."

The pack immediately backed of to safety and then the object hit the ground. Dust, dirt, smoke and anything else that was thrown up into the sky made their visibility drop. They coughed as the dirt and smoke started to settle. They walked up to the crater being careful not to make a mistake.

" Jack and Aleu, are you guys alright?" Jacky asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jacky." Jack said as he walked over to her and checked if she was alright.

" I'm good, *cough*, *cough*. Just a little shaken up." Aleu said as she walked over to the rest of the pack. "What happened?"

" I don't know, but we will in a second." Jack said in a very serious tone.

As the pack walked up they saw something in the middle. It was black and had some white engravings.

" Is it just me or does that look like a human?" Aleu asked.

"Your right it does, but what is he wearing?" Jacky asked.

"I don't know, but whatever this human is or was, it sure as hell couldn't have survived an impact like that." Jack got closer and took a harder look. His chest was rising rapidly. He was alive.

" He's, alive."

"He is?" Aleu said as she got next to Jack to look.

" Are you sure because." Jacky didn't finish as they started to hear something.

"(static) Eric are you still alive? Can yo(static)me? If you can please respond.(static)in some differe(static). Please respond if(static). It's urg(static) that you respond. The ship has(static) to its engine. I need you(static) repair it. Please hurry." End of transmission.

" What should we do?" Jacky asked.

" I don't know, I really don't know." Jack said looking at the human in the crater.

**Meanwhile with Humphrey and Kate**

Kate woke up to see the sun rise right over the mountains. It shined on her warming her up. She looked around to see Garth and Lilly asleep still. Winston and Eve in the back of the cave still asleep and Humphrey starting to wake.

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Humphrey."

Humphrey looked at Kate and noticed how the sun made her fur glow and sparkle.

"Wow"

"Wow what Humphrey."

" It's nothing, its just the way your fur glows and sparkles." She blushed and nuzzled him for his complement. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." Humphrey nuzzles her back. " Your welcome."

" I love you Kate."

" I love you too, Humphrey."

They both got up and walked outside. They were going to the river, then they will come back and play around in the valley where all the flowers have grown for the spring.

As they walked, they noticed that the pack was already up. They saw children running by with there parents chasing after them. They rolled around and played together. All of this made Kate think on what it would look like if it was her and Humphrey's kids running around. She giggled at the site of them playing.

" Whats so funny? Come on tell me. You know I am an Omega. I'm supposed to be funny."

She laughed as he begged her continuously. " I was going to tell you the first time you asked."

" I know, but it's more fun this way."

" Well, you see all these parents running around with their families." He nodded. " Well I was thinking if we had kids, you would make a great father."He blushed.

" You really think so?"

"mm-hmm."

" Well you would make a great mother." He said as he licked her cheek. She giggled and returned it with a lick of her own on his cheek.

" I love you so much Humphrey."

"I love you too Kate."

**Meanwhile with Garth and Lilly**

Garth woke up to see Humphrey and Kate gone. Lilly was stretching and yawned." Good morning beautiful." She slightly giggled as she felt his head rub underneath hers."Good morning handsome."

She said as she rubbed her head under his.

Winston and Eve have already woken up."Good morning Lilly." Eve said as she walked up to Lilly. "You two have a good time last night?" Winston asked. "Yes, we did sir." Garth replied. Eve walked next to Winston and said "Lilly if Garth ever breaks your heart and you want him punished, just ask me. I will personally rip his wolfhood off, shove it down his throat, then rip his eyeballs out and shove them down his throat so he can see my claws tear through his insides and wolfhood. Have fun you two."

Garth, Lilly, and Winston's jaws were on the floor and wide eyed. Garth swallowed hard " Um Lilly, do you mind if you and Kate can guard me at night so I wont have the fear of waking up to the sight of my own insides."

"I think you may need my help with that too." Winston said as he watched his mate walk off like nothing had happened.

" Yeah Garth, my dad may need to help us too."

A few minutes later Garth and Lilly where at the top of a mountain that overlooked the valley.

"You know, every time I have come up here, I would be alone and sad, but today I am just happy as ever. Well except for what your mother said." Garth thought about what she said and got shivers down his spine.

"I'm glad I make you happy. That makes me happy knowing you are okay."

" Same for me. When your happy, I'm happy." Garth said nuzzling Lilly. She returned his nuzzle with her own nuzzle.

"What should we do today?" Garth asked

"I don't know. Want to see what my sister and Humphrey are up to."

" Sure."

They got up and started to the river because Kate and Humphrey always love to go to the river in the morning. Even in the past they used to do it all of the time.

**A/N: Finally figured out what I was spelling wrong. Lily is spelled with two L's not one so its Lilly. Yes I do know there are Three L's in total. I have had some trouble seeing two L's close together in the past, but anyway review if I have done a better job this Chapter. Will update soon. **


	3. Ch:3The beginning of friends and enemies

**A/N: I will keep working on this story until I finish it. I am bored out of my mind so this is a good pass time. I will try to fix all the grammar I can in these stories. I know I am doing somethings wrong.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except the OC's. Let us embark on our journey again, shall we.**

**Chapter 3: The beginning of friends and enemies.**

**Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

**General Eric Jones**

**1500 hours, date unknown**

**Status: Red**

"Oh man. What happened." I awoke to an unfamiliar surrounding. I was in a cave of some sorts. " Eric can you hear me."

"Yes,loud and clear. What the hell happened? "

" I'm not really sure. When we went through the black hole, I lost everything. Visuals, radar and control of the ship. When I finally managed to repair some of my systems, I saw you hit the ground. I didn't know how you fell out the ship. Anyway, there's an urgent matter I need you to help me with."

"What is the problem?"

"When we were pulled through the black hole, the ships engines were damaged. I need your help to repair them."

"Okay just give me a second to figure out how the hell I got in this cave."

"What do you mean?"

" I mean that when I woke up, I was in this cave and there was no impact zone."He didn't get to finish because she cut him out.

" Eric be careful my radar say's you have multiple unidentified units moving towards you."

" Crap. Just what I need a welcoming committee, by the way, what is your name? You never told me."

" The name is Ariana. The A.I of the U.N.S.C stealth vessel Wolverine." Ariana said. "Now back to the matter at hand, I am counting 46 unidentified units advancing to your position."

I ran back to the cave and got my assault rifle out. I hid behind the rocks that were right next to the cave entrance. I waited and saw their shadows getting closer. I got as small as I could so they would not see me and by the way when I said small, I mean as low and tiny as possible, so I would not be spotted.

They got closer and closer, and I started to hear talking.

" Oh man, that hurt." a female voice said.

" I wouldn't be surprised. You managed to get away with a big scratch and a nasty bite. It could have been worse, like losing a body part or dieing. Bears aren't easy to take down." a male voice said.

' What the hell is a bear.' I thought to myself. 'I have never seen one. I was told they were extinct. I wonder if I even am in my own time or dimension.

Then these things walked into the cave. " Where the hell did the human go." A black thing said. "I don't know. I smell him. He is close very close." The male sounding thing said.

" You sure as hell got that right." I walked out with my gun aimed at them. They froze. I was behind them. " Now two question. Where the fuck am I and what the fuck are you things?"

They turned around. A brownish looking thing said " Look we won't hurt you so can you please stop pointing that thing at us."

" Like hell I will. First you answer my questions. Then I will leave and leave you alone."

" Okay I am Aleu. This is Jacky and next to her is Jack. Behind us is our pack. We are wolves." Aleu said.

My eye's went wide open. "I have heard of wolves. I never saw them because they were only on Earth. I heard they were wiped out in 2334. They never managed to repopulate."

"What! Where the hell are you from, its 1927." Jack said.

I started laughing. "That's a good one. Now please tell me the truth."

"That was the truth." Aleu said with a ' I think you are in trouble kind of look.'

" Ahhhhhh. That can't be. I am 635 years in the past." I fell to my knee's. "Eric are you being serious! We are back 635 years in the past! That means we are on Earth, when humans couldn't even make a house out if building blocks compared to us." Ariana yelled. She paused and then he heard her compain a little.

" I am landing close to you. Help me fix the engines and then we'll talk. Bring your friends with you."

" Okay, will do. Um, can you guys come with me. We need to talk."

Aleu, Jack and Jacky looked at each other and nodded. The pack followed, a bit afraid though.

" Hey, how come you can understand us and we can understand you?" Jacky asked.

" I don't know. I guess its something I got when I went through that fucking black hole."

"Whats a black hole?" Aleu asked a bit confused.

" Its what the name says. A black hole. In a better explanation its a hole that sucks everything into it and starts to pull, stretch, and tear the thing apart until it is just one atom. I don't know how we survived, but there always been theories that it lead to another dimension."

" Um where exactly is this black whole?"

" Its in the center of the galaxy we are in."

Aleu had no idea what he was talking about. "Whats a galaxy?"

He then figure out the problem. They are not as intelligent as the human race, therefore not knowing what anything in space is. "Oh yeah, you guys are not as advanced as us so you don't know anything about the area around Earth. If you would like to, I'll give you a tour of space. It's pretty big. The mile long walks you may take is only a grain of sand compared to the universe. It's dangerous and beautiful all together."

Aleu thought about it. " How will you show us." He pointed to the clearing. "Over there is our ride."

" Um there's nothing there."

As if on cue, the U.N.S.C Wolverine uncloaked." As you were saying."

They boarded, but the wolves slightly backed off.

" Whats the matter? It isn't going to bite."

They slowly advanced and when the last wolf entered the door hanger door slid shut. They turned around and saw their exit blocked. He looked at them.

" Its supposed to shut. If it doesn't we won't have air or pressure and we would expand and blow up. There is no air or pressure in space. Water boils at lower pressure's and we are made mostly out of water, so we boil and then pop."

"Ouch." Aleu said as she imagined popping. She got shivers down her spine.

He looked at her. " You said you were attacked by a bear right?" Eric asked as he looked over Aleu. She nodded. " Here let me help fix you up real quick." He pulled out a first aid kit with syringes and something to rap around wounds. He pulled out a syringe and walked over to her and he got on his knee's.

" This may hurt a little." He put the needle into her. She slightly grimaced from the pain but it went away. He then started rapping her wounds and then he got up. " There, that should do it."

She looked at herself and saw something rapped around. The pain was gone. " Thank you Eric. This makes me feel a lot better." She smiled and then he did. "Shall we continue." he said leading the way.

They continued onward. They looked at the colorful lights flashing and then they felt themselves move. As they continued Eric was looking at something.

"Ariana, are you there?"

"Yup." She said as she appeared on the pad. "So these are wolves? They look quite fascinating."

He laughed "They managed to drag me back to their cave. That means their also strong . Anyway, you said the engine needed repair."

"Yes. It isn't to bad, but if left alone for to long, the ship will blow up."

" Well let's go then." He put his hand on the pad and she transferred into his armor system. " It's pretty new in here."

" Don't get any funny ideas."

They walked to the engine room. It was loud and they heard the rockets blasting. He walked over to the toolbox that every ship had in a compartment with parts,tools, and medical supplies. He opened it and took a small metal stick out. He then walked over to the engine and then saw a huge crack.

" It's bigger than I thought."

" Well before it gets any bigger can you just fix it."

He nodded and turned a small switch at the end of the metal stick and pointed it at the crack. A red beam of light came out and started to melt the metal back together. "There all finished. Thank god it hadn't leaked yet."

"Okay, the ship will be fine now." Ariana said as he let her back onto the pad.

" Ariana, do you mind if we could show these wolves our galaxy and the black hole, but at a safer distance."

She nodded "Go to the bridge and we'll start."

They walked into the bridge and I sat down. The wolves sat down next to me. They saw outside how high they were. Then they saw Earth.

" Wow, it looks amazing and its so big." Jacky said as the other stared in awe.

" You haven't seen nothing. Spinning up the FTL drive."

"Whats a FTL drive?" Aleu asked.

" Its faster than light. It make's us move very fast. You know how you see a flicker of light. You see it instantly. Well we will be going just as fast as that maybe more.."

" How fast is that? 100 mph or 200 mph." Jack said with a laugh.

" Fuck no. Not even close. How about 186,282 miles per second."

All of their mouths fell wide open.

" What that fast." Aleu said

"Yup. That is about 670,615,200 mph."

" Wow."

They heard a roaring sound and then they saw the stars start to turn into lines as they whizzed by them.

The windows had metal covers shut right after they saw the stars start to whiz by. When they stopped. Eric got up.

" Ladies and Gentlemen behind this window is the galaxy we live in." The windows slowly opened and they saw the galaxy spiraling slowly with other galaxies slowly spinning behind it.

" Wow. This is beautiful. It's the best thing I have ever seen." Jack and Jacky said at the same time. Everyone stared at the galaxy. Eric sat back down the windows closed and they heard the FTL drive fire up again. "Now I will show you the black hole. Ariana take us as close as you can, but make sure we are not going to be caught in the gravity field."

"Roger that. I won't let this happen again."

They sped up and then down as they waited, they heard a moaning sound.

" Who is making that sound." Aleu asked. She looked at Eric he got up and turned to them.

" It's none of you. It's the thing behind me." Eric said in a very serious tone. The metal covers slid down and behind Eric they saw a massive black circle.

"Oh my god. Its huge. It looks like an evil hole to hell." Jack said looking at it. The other agreed.

"Oh it's worse then that." Eric said as the ship floated at a safe distance from the black hole. " It will swallow you all or even Earth and won't give a dam if you live on it or not. It will stretch and pull you until you guts are the only thing left and then they get pulled apart. So actually its an evil whole into hell, first class."

" Eww. That's gross." Jacky said with a look of disgust.

" Its the truth. I fell through that mother fucker too. It was just 635 years in the future when I fell through it and here I am. Take us home Ariana." He sat back into the chair. The FTL drive fired up and they went towards home. Unfortunately a warning siren went off. The ship stopped next to Mars.

" Whats happening?" Eric asked as he went to the window and saw a blue beam or pulse fly right at them. " What is that?"

"Eric I need to shut the ship off. The defense shields aren't up. If that hits us it will fry the wiring in the ship."

"Do it."

" If I do it could kill you."

" If you don't then we will suffocate."

" Okay. Here goes." The ship went offline and the blue pulse or beam got closer.

" Are we going to die?" Jacky asked Eric.

"Possibly, but I'm not sure."

They braced themselves as the beam went through them. Then everything went black. They weren't dead, but they will be if nobody turns the ship back on.

**Meanwhile back with Kate and Humphrey**

They were at the river. They were drinking out of it, or that's what Humphrey wanted Kate to believe. He formed an evil smile. He slowly walked over to Kate and pushed her in.

"Ahh! Oh, Humphrey!" He was laughing to hard to notice Kate reach over and grab him.

" Uh oh."

" Uh-oh is right." She pulled him right into the water.

They splashed water at each other when they heard someone.

"Cannonball."

They looked up and saw Garth and Lilly flying right at them. They looked at each other and hugged, ears flat as they felt both Lilly and Garth crash into them.

" Ouch."Humphrey said as he got up out of the water.

" Double ouch." Kate got up next to him.

They were greeted by two smiling figure.

" Okay you two our turn." Humphrey and Kate said and ran right at them.

They tackled Garth and Lilly. They dunked them under the water and Garth grabbed Kate and pulled her into Humphrey. They both fell into the water. The group laughed and got out of the water and shook themselves dry.

" Man that was the most fun I had all day." Garth said as he shook himself dry.

" What are we doing next?" Lilly asked Humphrey and Kate.

"I don't know. Kate, you are the one who panned what we are doing today."

" Hmm. I think we should go to the valley that has all those beautiful flowers this time of the year."

Humphrey nodded and the group headed to their new destination.

" By the way how did you know Kate and me were by the river?"

" You guys always go to the river in the morning." Garth said as they continued to walk at a fast pace.

"We do?" Kate looked at Humphrey.

"Yup. We see you both do it every morning." Lilly said as she shook her tail a little bit to get some water out.

"Hmm. I never noticed that till know Kate. We have been doing this for a while, even when we weren't together. I think a week ago the day before we were both tranquilized, I saw you leaving the river."

" Well, it doesn't really matter." Kate said looking at Humphrey with a smile.

They continued until they came across a fallen tree.

"Hmm, this looks like its been cut. Could there be humans nearby?" Garth inspected the tree a little bit further.

"Don't be ridiculous Garth. Any hunters here would be against their law." Humphrey explained.

"He's right Garth. Remember the last hunter was shot and killed on purpose for threatening us. Lilly I know you remember."

" Kate! You know that I would always remember that horrible day."

" What happened?" Garth asked Curiously.

" Well when the hunter was hunting our pack, he sorta aimed his gun at me."

" He what!" Garth was angry at hearing this. " Where did they shoot him. Please tell me it was his head."

" Actually they hit him through his heart."

" Good enough for me. As long it was him and not Lilly." He nuzzled her.

She giggle and nuzzled him back. "Eve wouldn't let him touch or shoot me if she would have gotten to him faster."

He laughed " Wouldn't surprise me. Your mom has serious problems with keeping her..."

" What did you say! What did you say!" Eve was on top of him choking him.

" Not... Nothi... Nothing." Garth tried to say but he was being choked to hard.

" He's telling you the truth, he said nothing." Lilly and Kate said at the same time.

" Oh Okay." Eve let go.

(Gasps!) " What... what the hell... is... her problem!" Garth said in between breaths.

" We really don't know." Kate said. Humphrey was laughing behind her.

" Not...funny!"

" I'm sorry my mom attacked you." Lilly came up to Garth and licked his cheek.

" It's okay." he returned her lick with a lick on her forehead.

Winston ran over. " Have any of you seen Eve.

"Yes. Mrs. Chokey just came by." Garth said

" Um, Mrs. Chokey?" Winston asked.

" She almost choked Garth to death for over hearing him say she has anger problems." Lilly said.

" Well if you see her tell her I need to talk to her, its urgent."

"Why?" Humphrey asked.

"The North and South packs have broken out into war. They are trying to get us to join one of them. Winston explained as he continued looking for Eve.

" This isn't good." Kate said.

**A/N : Well I managed to finish this at the cost of being annoyed by a kitten. Ow-well. Please review and good luck on your guys-es stories. ;)**


	4. Ch:4 Strange things happen for reasons

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who are helping me out. It's getting me pumped to write faster than ever. I'll start to add more to Alpha and Omega. I've noticed that they have been a bit short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the OC's same as always. :) Lets begin.**

**Chapter 4: Strange things happen for reasons.**

**Error. Can not obtain information due to inappropriate race. **

" Eric, wake up. Come on wake up. Please wake up." a female voice said. I was being shaken.

" Uh. What happened?" I said. I was being blinded by lights. When my eye's finally adjusted to the light, I saw all of the pack looking at me strangely. I was also in the med-bay for some reason. I feel fine, I felt no pain at all.

" Why am I in the med-bay?" They looked at me like I was being stupid.

" You may not want to get up."

"Why? I feel perfectly fiiinnneee. Oooof! Ow!" At the attempt to get up I had fallen on my back. I tried to move my arms back to push myself up, but for some reason they wouldn't go back any farther. "What the hell." I looked at my hand to see they weren't hands.

"What is this? Where the hell are my arms." I looked at the mirror to my right and saw a pure white wolf looking at me. "What the fuck happened to me!"

**Two hour's earlier. (Aleu's Pov)**

I was getting up from being knocked out for a while. The ship still had no power. I looked around and saw Eric unconscious. I looked at the pack and saw they were getting up to. How odd, Eric is out cold but not us. I wonder how badly it effected him.

Jack managed to get up and then he tried to take a deep breath but coughed instead. " There's barely... any air in here.

Jacky was still laying down. " I can barely... even get up."

I saw a flashing on Eric's arm and decided to see what it was. I touched the light with her muzzle and a hologram of Eric appeared.

" Aleu, Jack or Jacky listen to me. If I am not awake by now I need you to do something for me. As you know the ship currently offline. Ariana can't turn it back on without a switch flipped in the engine room. I need you to go there and flip it so we can replenish air supplies and get power to the engine's. If you don't do this we will suffocate and crash into Mars." The message ended.

" I'm going... to turn the... power on. Okay" I said panting. The air was getting low. I started to run to the engine room. Suddenly the ship hit Marses gravity field and the Wolverine started to fall to the ground. 'Oh shit I better get moving.' I thought to myself.

I saw the switch and jumped for it. I got a hold of it and the ship came online. The rockets blasted and the ship started slowing down, but it was still falling. As this was happening the oxygen recycling units came online.

Me and all of the other wolves gasped as new air was being pumped in. "Hold on guy's! The ship may hit the ground! I am giving it all I've got!" Ariana yelled as the ship started to get close to the ground. "100 meter's. 60 meters. 30 meters! 15 meter's! 10 meters." Ariana counted down until the ship started going up. "Oh thank god. I thought I would have to repair the ship again."

I walked back to the bridge and saw Eric still unconscious. " He hasn't waken up yet. How? We have been awake for fifteen minutes."

" I don't know, but his vitals are low. You better get him to the med-bay." Ariana said as the wolves started to pick Eric up. They put him over Me and Jacks back. We were directed to the med-bay by Ariana. Showing us flashing arrows to show us where to go. We eventually made it and we gently put him down on the bed.

" Okay let's see here. I'll just take a quick scan and done." Ariana filtered the data through her and then put it on the screen. The wolves looked at it and saw some kind of twisted lines.

" What is that?" Jacky asked.

" Its DNA. It's what makes you up. Your color, hair, eyes, and basically your whole body. Its like a map of you or the blueprints of you." Ariana explained as she searched for the anomaly.

" Whats wrong with his DNA then?" I asked

" I don't know yet. Let me scan it real quick." a buzzing noise started and then a beep. "Oh my."

"What wrong?" Jack asked looking right at Ariana.

" When we went through that beam, it killed some of his DNA and then was replaced by your DNA."

" My DNA?" Jack asked with a confused look.

" No not yours, the wolf DNA. The DNA that makes you a wolf and makes Eric a human. Some of those DNA strands were replaced with your DNA, but this is strange. Usually it would kill them instantly."

Without answers to her question's, Ariana had no idea about how Eric isn't dead. We waited and waited until a bright light flashed out of nowhere. It blinded us and when the light died down, the only thing I saw was a white wolf laying unconscious on the bed.

" What the hell." Ariana said with a shocked look on her face. "Where's Eric? He was just there, and how did this white wolf appear?"

The others were baffled and had no idea. Suddenly it hit me. "That is Eric. The light must of transformed him into a wolf." They looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, I don't see you guy's mentioning anything."

Ariana looked at the white wolf. "I guess we have to wait to find out." Eventually he started to wake up.

I walked up to him and started shaking him." Eric, wake up. Come on wake up. Please wake up."

"Uh. What happened?" He said. He was stunned at first by the look of it. He looked at us strangely and we looked strangely back at him.

" Why am I in the med-bay?" He asked looking at us like nothing happened. He started to get up.

" You may not want to get up." I said

"Why? I feel perfectly fiiinnneee. Oooof! Ow!" At the attempt to get up he had fallen on his back. He tried to move his arms back to push himself up. "What the hell." He finally noticed that his hand's arn't hand's, but paws.

"What is this? Where the hell are my arms." He looked at the mirror to my left and saw himself in the reflection. "What the fuck happened to me!"

While all this was happening a ghostly form was watching over all of this." All will be explained soon my friends. I will continue to watch over you all." The ghostly figure continued to watch. None of them heard what she said.

**Meanwhile**

I was following Kate, as she was following Winston. Garth and Lilly were close behind me. We eventually found Eve.

" Eve!" Winston said as he ran up to her. She turned around.

" Whats wrong dear?"

" The Northern and Southern packs have broken out into war."

" Oh, that's not good, but why does it involve us?"

" They both want us to join them."

" Oh dear. Who will we choose?" She turned around and looked over the valley.

" That's why I have come to ask you." He said walking up to her.

Me and Kate, who were sitting behind them thought about it. I thought and thought until I finally may have found a solution. "Why don't we stay neutral. I mean, then we wouldn't have to fight or choose."

" I wish it was that easy Humphrey. I really do, but if we stay neutral they will kill us." Winston said as he turned around to face Kate. " What do you think Kate?"

" I don't know. I only know that the Northern pack is stronger and has more brutality because they survive those frigid winter temperatures and blizzards, but the Southern pack has agility and speed that is faster and better then the Northern pack because they have a lot of tree's and obstacles in the way." Kate said.

"What about you Humphrey?"

"I don't know either."

"Garth and Lilly?"

They shook their heads. "We don't know either."

" Uhh, what am I going to do?" Winston asked begging for an idea.

" Well, maybe we could just break the fight up. What are they fighting over anyway?" I asked.

" Their borders and territory disputation. The Southern pack has been pushed back and the Northern pack keeps taking land in search of food."

Tony arrived and looked at Winston "I heard about the north and south packs being at war."Winston nodded. " They are."

" If it's land they need give the north the eastern territory. I mean we don't even live on it and the Northern pack can give the Southern pack all it's territory back." I explained.

" Humphrey!" Tony and Winston said at the same time. " That's a brilliant idea. That would stop the war and bring peace."

Kate smiled and licked me on the cheek and whispered into my ear, " Good thinking." I slightly blushed and licked her on the nose.

" Okay, Lets go! We've got a war to stop." Winston said. He then howled and the packs hunters/army came running.

" Yes sir. How can we be of assistance."

" I need you to follow me to the Great Valley of the Wolves."

" Yes sir, we will follow you. Lead the way."

" Let's go." Winston ordered.

" You heard him, let's go." The leader of the army yelled.

We followed and the army escorted us to the Great Valley of the Wolves. It used to be a great pack, until it split into four different group's. The North, the South, the East, and the West. Many wars have broken out here. It would be more likely called The Great Valley of Wars if we hadn't stopped these pointless wars with each other.

I walked closer to Kate, as I got the feeling that we aren't alone. The army got a little closer. The twenty-five wolf army was the only army we have, but they are the best of the best in Jasper. They were Elite soldiers and hunters.

" Be careful, we aren't alone." They said.

We eventually made it to were the two armies were ready to fight again. They were in a current stalemate. They were about to start fighting when Winston howled to cease this fighting immediately.

The armies turned there heads toward our direction, noticing we had our army with us they waited for the pack leader's to see who is ally and who is foe.

" Ah, Winston I see you have arrived. Are you ready to help me defeat the southern pack?" Gregarious asked.

" No. Winston you have come to aide us in our battle against the savage Northern pack." Flanders asked.

" Wrong, both of you." He said.

" But Winston you know the pack laws, if your neutra..." Gregarious was cut out.

" Silence!" Tony yelled.

" As you know, the north attacked the south because they were starving. Correct?" Winston said looking at Gregarious.

" That is correct."

" But in doing so he also never bothered to ask the south or us for assistance for their starving pack. Correct?" He looked at Flanders.

" That is correct my friend."

" I have made a decision that should favor both sides and end this unneeded war. First, I want the Gregarious to pull his army back and abandon the southerns territory. Second, Flanders's will regain his territory as it is rightfully his." Winston was about to say something when Gregarious interrupted.

" I will not. I need to keep my pack alive."

" By invading our territory without asking or at least talking to us about it first."

They got into an argument and Tony was about to say something but was cut off.

" Silence!" The alpha's fell quiet and looked over to Winston to see me standing there. "You will shut up and listen to what Winston has to say and you will let him finish or so help me I will get an entire omega squad over here to tear your two sorry ass army's apart if that is what it takes to shut both of your fat, ugly mugs." I turned around and walked back to Kate, who was standing there surprised.

As I turned around I noticed all of them were shocked, mouth and eye's wide open. Even Eve was surprised at what I had said as she was looking at me with the same expression as everybody else.

" Ummmm, as I was saying. The two of you either need to combine or listen to what I have to say. If you retreat Gregarious I will give you ¾ of our packs land to the east, and if you also except to stop this war Flanders's I will give you the other ¼ of the eastern lands." Winston waited. The pressure was high. If one doesn't agree the others will not agree also and they would be back at square one.

" Northern pack, retreat off of the southern packs land and wait for further orders." Gregarious ordered.

" Southern pack advance and take back our lost territory. Do not attack any Northern pack members." Flanders's ordered.

The pack leaders jumped off the mountains and walked toward Winston. "Okay how do we dispute the land evenly?" Both leaders asked.

Tony thought for a second. "There is a river that divides the land into ¾ near the eastern border that border's the western packs border's."

" Okay so it's settled. We will end the war. Thank you Winston, you saved half of my armies lives." Gregarious said

" You have my thank you as well Winston, you also saved my armies lives too." Flanders's said.

They looked at me " Thank you for stopping us. We would have broke out fighting if you would not of told us to shut up. You are very brave for your actions." Flanders's and Gregarious both said.

I smiled "Well its an omega's job to keep people from killing each other. Sometimes it may be more funny to us then you."

They smiled and said there farewells.

The exhausted army returned back to the western territory and bid their farewells.

" Sir, we'll be ready for tomorrows hunt."

" Good. Get some rest." Winston said as the army/hunters returned home.

" Humphrey." I turned around.

"Yes Winston."

" Good work today. You stopped two entire armies and even two pack leaders from killing each other, and you made my mate the most surprised I have ever seen I my lifetime." Winston said with a chuckle .

As me and Kate returned to the den. " Can I stay with you tonight? I am pooped from all this walking."

Kate smiled "Sure you can, I will never turn you down."

I laid down with Kate laying next to me.

"Goodnight Kate." I said as I nipped her ear a little. She giggled.

" Goodnight Humphrey." She planted a kiss right on my cheek. I pressed my head against hers. We both heard our hearts beat together as we drifted off to sleep. I could of sworn, before

I fell asleep, if there was a beat that two hearts beat together that showed both of the lovers truly loved each other very much. Ours would have been beating that beat right now.

**A/N: Whew. Crazy day. Okay, I think I fixed most of the problems I had before if not. Then I need a new hobby. Review please. :)**


	5. Ch:5 All will be explained over time

**A/N: My name is Eric but I didn't put myself in the story. The name was easier to write and remember. I'm running out of things to say up here. Ooh I know my favorite one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my OC's and plot. Yay.**

**Chapter 5: All will be explained over time.**

**1200 hours, Date unknown.**

"Hold still Eric I can't scan you if you keep moving." Ariana was struggling to keep me still.

"Well sorry, jeez. Your not the one who is in a new body."

"Okay, I got the scan. Know let me see here."

"Well, while you search my DNA for clues on how this happened, I'll be on the ground trying to figure out my new body."

"Fine. Just don't hurt yourself."

"Yes mother." I said trying to walk out the door.

"Oh, I'll give you mother." She whispered, thinking I wouldn't hear her.

"I heard that."

"Well maybe you'll hear this." The ship lifted up on one side making me lose balance easy and made me fall on my side.

"Asshole. Not funny at all." I said as I got up. She did it again and I fell out the door and landed on my face in the snow.

I heard laughter. " Did you trip or is Ariana making the ship kick you out?"

I pulled my head out of the snow and looked at Aleu who was standing in front of me smiling. I grumbled to myself and got up. "Ariana lifted the ship twice making me fall down. It kinda hurt you know."

I started to walk next to her as she led me back to the cave. I hit a patch of ice and slipped. She supported me before I hit my face against the ground. Again. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"No problem, just don't hurt yourself."

I groaned "Why does every one say that?"

She smiled "Because we care."

I looked around. I smelled something very, intoxicating. I guess she heard me sniff. "What's wrong, do you smell something."

"Yeah. It smells like, wild roses and honey." I let my nose follow the smell and while I was following my nose I didn't see I was sniffing at Aleu.

"Um, Eric."

My head popped up and I noticed it was her I smelled. "Whoops, sorry. I guess my nose got carried away. You know that I am new to this instinct thing." I blushed slightly.

She blushed back "Well just make sure you don't get carried away."

We continued to walk. After a while I got used to the differences. I started to learn how to use them to my advantage. We arrived at the cave and the pack went inside to rest a little and have a meeting.

I continued to try to get better. Aleu came back outside after the pack meeting and rest.

"Why are you still out here? Its been over six hours."

"Getting some more practice." I ran at a branch and grabbed it with my teeth. I have gotten used to the taste of bark and don't mind it as much as before. I twirled around the tree and managed to jump to the next branch. "Ha ha ."

"Wow you already learned to do that. It took me a week."

"Practice makes perfect."

She grabbed the branch and twirled up next to me. "Nice." Then she jumped at another branch and grabbed it with her front paws and climbed up on it. "Come on, now you try."

I jumped, but I missed badly and fell head first into snow. AGAIN! "Owww, my head."

She jumped down next to me "Come on, lets get some sleep. We'll practice some more tomorrow."

I followed her into the cave and she laid down next to her pack member's. I got look's from the others that weren't inviting, so I laid by myself in the corner. It was alright I guess. Okay, it sucked, but I managed to get a little sleep. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

I woke up in the middle of the night feeling myself freezing half to death. I got up and noticed I was back to normal. "What the Hell!"

I looked at the others, they were still asleep. Shivering I tried to get my armor on. It didn't come out and that means no heat, no communication, and no contact with the ship until dawn.

As I walked over to Aleu to tell her that I was back to normal, I stopped shivering. Not a good sign. I sped up a little making it to Aleu and I started shaking her.

"Aleu get please. I need you." My voice sounded like it was frozen. She stirred and opened her eye's.

"Eric, what is it?" She knew it was me because of my voice.

"I got a problem and need you to help me keep warm."

She looked at me and her eye's went wide. "What happened.?"

"I just woke up like this."

She got up and I walked to the wall and sat down. I started to shiver again, which was good because it helps me keep warm and means that I'm not advancing in hypothermia yet. Aleu looked at me.

"Don't you have armor that keeps you warm?"

"Yeah but it wont work or even come out of storage."

She walked over and got on my lap and curled in a ball to try to keep me warm.

"You don't have to do this Aleu. I'll be fine without you. Just focus on the pack."

"I am. You are part of my pack. You are a wolf because you were one and you still are in my book."

I smiled and started to fall asleep. With Aleu keeping me warm, I felt safer and better.

"Thank you Aleu. That makes me feel better." I said falling asleep.

"It's nothing, and it is the truth. You are still in the pack just for trusting us and helping us. I should be thanking you." She said just before falling asleep. We both were now asleep together which had a effect to it.

"Good, it worked. Now I can communicate with both of them easier." The ghostly figure said, watching the whole scene.

_**Eric's Dream**_

"Eric. Eric. Eric."

"What the, where is that voice coming from?" Eric said as he ran and ran from the mysterious voice, in his wolf form.

He hit a dead end. "Eric." He heard a voice coming from behind him. He turned around and came face to face with a white wolf like himself.

"Who the heck are you?" He looked at the wolf more closely and noticed it was a female by how her body curved and looked, and the fact that voice was feminine sounding.

"I am Aniu, the goddess of all wolves." Aniu said.

He looked at her. "A goddess?"

She nodded.

"Okay Aniu. Since you are a wolf god, do you mind explaining the reason of why I am a wolf and then a human again?"

"Its because I need your help. In the the future wolves are extinct as you already know."

"Yeah, I already know. They were wiped out in the 2300's."

"That's right, but it was caused by an event that made their extinction inevitable."

"I never heard of this event. What was it?"

"In 2002, some wolves were killed in an accident on the highway. It was caused by an Elite as you call them."

"What? A Elite in 2002, that's impossible. How did a Elite get back in 2002?"

"It was an attempt to kill you. Over five-hundred humans were killed on that highway, along with fourteen wolves. The humans framed wolves immediately and started to wipe them out. Some survived, but it was inevitable. Wolves survived for another three-hundred years hiding and then they were found and killed making them go extinct. I know you know that fourteen wolves couldn't of killed five-hundred people."

"It was the Elite wasn't it."

"Yes. When you fell through the black hole I saved you and your ship by sending you back here, 1927. It was a mistake, but when you met my granddau... I mean Aleu I had a feeling if I combined the two of you, it would make you two almost unstoppable."

"Aleu? Why does it involve her?"

"I cannot reveal that to you yet, but she was supposed to have died today, but you took her aboard your ship saving my, I mean one of my wolves. She would have been killed by a bear attack, and yes it was the one who attacked her yesterday."

"But what does Aleu have to do with me? Why do I have to do this? What does me being half human half wolf have to do with all this? I'm tired of all the secrets and all the death. I have been on planets glassed by the Covenant, each and every time they attack. Watching my people die is horrible enough, and I don't want that anymore and I don't want people to suffer in my presence. I'm tired of all of the innocent people killed for a war that I am supposed to keep them safe from, keep them alive and happy, give them the happiness they truly deserve and I'm tired off all of them dieing and dieing for my failures!" I look down as a small tear rolled down my cheek or muzzle. Aniu walked up to me and put her paw under my chin and pulled my head up to hers.

"Eric, listen. I understand your pain. As a god I see many deaths over and over again. It's not right, but that is the way of life," she backed up a little. " I understand you do not wish to see more death, but it is what you must deal with so the others. Your failures aren't your fault and others probably couldn't do it any better than you could have. It is unfair and I understand, but you keep innocent people from feeling those losses. You save lives and sometimes you won't, but you tried and they know. It's the effort you put into it that makes others more courage's and hopeful for the best."

"I know, but you still haven't answered my questions yet."

She nodded. "You will find out soon, but I will tell you this. You and Aleu make a very powerful team. Together, you two are unstoppable. She is the most trusted person you could have with you Eric. Even if you were born a human and was raised by humans, doesn't mean we didn't helped."

"What do you mean."

"You weren't raised just by humans. You were raised by wolves also."

"No, that's impossible, wolves were extinct for 200 years. I couldn't of met a wolf."

"Even when extinct they taught you. Their spirits helped you. As you were a young pup or a child you saw wolf spirits. You played with them and talked with them. Eric you are a special human, something the U.N.S.C knows. When you were in the Covenant repair station you sneaked all the way to your ship. We helped you with your stealthiness as a child. You tried to sneak up on us and learned what you were doing wrong. On the planet Veracruz. You managed to move through the death traps and know which way to go. We helped you, guided you and only you. You chased our spirits when you were young. Going though tough obstacles and being quick and agile. You are a wolf by the way you care for all and most importantly your pure heart."

I sat there and let this sink all in. "What about Aleu and me? How are we special together?"

"You both will need to figure that out. I have to go now, and before I forget. To unlock the ability to change your form from human to wolf at will is just think it and you'll become it. Farewell my child."

"Wait I still have... questions. I guess I will need to figure those out as well."

_**Aleu's Dream**_

"Aleu, I love you so much." A male figure said.

"I love you to Eric" Aleu said

"What the, me and Eric, together like this. Why?" The dreaming Aleu said as she watched her and Eric kiss.

"It's destined to happen my beautiful granddaughter." Aniu said as she appeared.

"Granddaughter? Do I know you?" Aleu asked looking at her.

"I am Aniu, your Grandmother and Goddess of all the wolves. You are the child of my son, Balto aren't you?" Aniu asked already knowing the answer.

Aleu bowed in front of Aniu "Yes, I am the daughter of Balto. It's also a pleasure to meet you Aniu, goddess of all of us."

"You don't need to bow down to me. You are my Granddaughter after all. You are a special daughter to me, I care for all of my family equally, but you are even more important to me."

"Why am I important to you? Is it because of Eric?"

"That is correct. You and Eric are special. A one of a kind pair. Together both of you have vast unimaginable powers that you will both need in the future."

"What is it that is so important to you?"

"First all I can say is it's for the better of all wolves and second your happiness. Out of all of my Grandchildren, you are the least happy. In fact you weren't happy until Eric came."

"So you are the one who changed him into a wolf, wasn't it."

"No, that happened by mistake." Aniu lied. She had to lie. It would turn out better if both knew only what the other didn't.

"Then how did he change into a wolf?"

"I think it was caused by that beam of energy that hit you in space. It combined wolf DNA with human DNA."

"Oh, okay."

"Aleu listen dear. You and Eric need to be together. You need each other to survive. Both of you have special power's that wolves need in the future."

"What power may that be?"

"I cannot tell you, but both of you need each other, protect each other, and love each other like no other pair has ever done before."

She disappeared and Aleu saw her and Eric kiss, nuzzle and lick each other affectionately.

"What is so important that we need each others love and presence?' Aleu watched as her and Eric both began to kiss and lick each others head and chest. She smiled and knew one thing, him and her were both made for each other for sure.

**Meanwhile aboard High Charity**

"General Organza, you were put in charge of defending that station with your life, and yet you still failed to protect it. You also lost the U.N.C.S Wolverine and a captured spartan. With all three gone we have lost a great deal of valuable knowledge about human tech and we have also detected another thing missing. The information that is very, very important to keep from the humans." Truth said

"I am sorry hierarch, he was to fast and to agile to capture or kill. When the alarms went off it was already to late." General Organza said.

"It's heresy is what it is." Regret said.

"Do you understand if the human's acquire the information of High Charity and the Rebel Army we would be destroyed in seconds. We wouldn't be even able to fire our weapons before they kill us. The Rebel Army is growing in number's. The high ranking Brutes, Elites, Drones, Grunts, Jackals and Hunter's of the Covenant have been quitting for years. They outnumber us 20 to 1. They know of our plans. We need you to go back through time and stop the spartan from delivering this information to the humans of today."

"Yes, as you wish hierarchs. I will not fail you."

"Failure isn't an option here. You need to succeed."

"Open the wormhole and let the general pass." A Elite ordered.

General Organza walked through the gate and landed on Earth, 500 years earlier. "This will be easy." He laughed and turned his cloak on.

**Kate and Humphrey**

"Good morning Kate."

"Good morning Humphrey."

They both stretched and then nuzzled each other.

"Okay Humphrey, guess what day it is." I thought for a minute.

My eye's went wide. "It's today isn't it. The day that hell and happiness combined. Eve's Birthday and Garth's and Lilly's wedding."

"Yup, and we are going to both."

"Okay when does it start?

"In an hour we will be at Garth's and Lilly's marriage and tonight we will be at Eve's birthday party. So let's get ready."

"Okay lets go."

Kate and Humphrey both went to the river and washed up. Humphrey combed Kate's tail with a pine cone and Kate combed hair a little more straight.

"Kate, it doesn't want to."

"Let me try come on."

"No my hair will fall back in place and back to its normal look."

"Oh fine, you ruined a good day to get your hair straight."

"I'm sorry Kate, but I have tried so hard that I almost lost my hair. It will not stay straight."

"Okay, lets go or we will be late. That's one thing I don't want to be is late." Kate said getting up and walking towards the valley.

In the valley everyone was surrounding two couple's who are getting married. Kate and Humphrey with Tony, Winston, and Eve were all watching as Garth and Lilly went through the ritual.

_Humphrey's Current Thoughts_

That will be me and Kate one day. We'll have puppies to. I am happy for Garth and Lilly. They were made for each other.

_Winston's Thoughts_

That's my girl. Give Garth the happiest moment of both of your lives. Except for sex and puppies. Oh my god, I'm going to be a grandpa. NOOOOOO!

_Kate's Thoughts_

That will be me and Humphrey's big day. When both of us get married and have puppies. YAY. Except for the birth of kids. That's gonna hurt. I'm glad both of them are happy. It makes me happy to know Lilly's in the right paws.

_Eve's Thoughts_

If he ruins this moment I will (Censored/ Extremely Violent) ,but I think he knows that. **:)**

Garth and Lilly rubbed noses and finished the ritual, meaning there now mates. All the wolves cheered and howled at the new couple. They celebrated for three hours until it was for Eve's surprise birthday party to be set up.

**A/N: Whew. This one was a battery drainer. My brain is also fried. Review and please correct me on any major mistakes or something else. Thank you :)**


	6. Ch:6 The best things come out of luck

**A/N: Sorry guy's. I'm in a deep depression lately. I have no idea what I am good at as a game designer and by the fact that two of my closest friends had died a year ago on the same day. It was today January 28, 2010. One died at the age of ten years old from a tumor & the other died at the age of twenty seven years old, over sea's in Iraq, in the line of duty. Well you guys didn't come here to listen to my pathetic life so on with the story. : |**

**This chapter is for you Derrick and Sargent Daniels. Rest in peace. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the plot and OC's. Warning! This chapter has a lemon in it.**

**Chapter 6: The best things come out of luck**

**0700 Hours**

I woke up from my dream and noticed me and Aleu were still in the same position and spot that we were in before we fell asleep.

Then I heard a noise that made me get pretty scared, because I am at my most vulnerable without my armor. I look to my right to see a bear about thirty feet away! He started running at me! I pushed Aleu out of the way, waking her completely and making her yelp from my push.

The bear hit me into the wall and I managed to roll out of the way of his second hit, but he was to fast and turned around. He then sank his teeth into my right shoulder. I yelled out of pain and then he hit me to the back of the cave.

The pack was completely awaken and all of the children were escorted to safety. The bear walked over to finish me,but Aleu jumped on his back and climbed up to his neck biting it. When she jumped Jack and Jacky went for his legs making him fall back.

Aleu jumped off when she felt him fall back. The rest of the pack started to attack the bear. I reached for the Ultra storage cube.

It was a crappy name yes, but its tech is very advanced. You could store anything in it with space always free. You never ran out of room. You could even store a frigate in here, but it would need to be shrunk to half its size to fit in the beginning. I looked though the multiple options. I had stored every weapon both sides had for just these kind of emergencies. I needed a accurate but not a to powerful gun like the scoped magnum pistol. It said to wait 15 seconds for the item to appear.

The pack continued to fight and the bear hit them all away with a paw swipe. Aleu jumped over it, but got knocked down by the bears second attack. He then pinned her down with one paw and raised the other paw about to finish her. My pistol appeared and I aimed it, but my injured shoulder made my hands shake.

No not again, I can't fail this time! Bang

_(Flashback)_

"Hahahaha. You are a pathetic spartan." The rebel leader said as he punched my older brother down. "You call yourself a spartan. I thought spartans were tough."

"Jake." I yelled his name as he was tied up and put at the edge of the cliff.

"Oh look, your little brother cares for you Jaky-Waky. I have an idea." His smile scared me as he looked at me. "You want to save your brother don't you."

I nodded.

"Then come here and I'll let him go if you can shoot this bottle off his head."

I walked over and took the pistol in my hands and they set the bottle on his head. Miss and he dies. Hit the bottle on his head, me and him live. I was only six year's old so my hands were a bit shaky. I aimed and pulled the trigger. Bang

"You hit something alright." The rebels laughed. I missed the bottle and hit my brother right in the head. He fell forward as I was being laughed at. I don't know what happened to me then. I must of lost it because when they laughed at me I shot the four rebels all in their fat, ugly, and disgusting heads.

I stood there for hours in a thunderstorm that was supposed to have arrive a hour ago. I heard a pelican drop ship coming. I still stood there as it landed forty feet behind me.

"Go,Go,Go." The marines ran out and stopped to look at me. They walked up to me and noticed I was still holding the pistol.

"Eric, what happened here?" Major Conner walked up to me.

"They attacked me and Jake. They beat him senseless and tied him up. They said they would let him go if I could hit the bottle off his head. I missed and hit him in the head. They laughed at me and I got so angry that I managed to shoot them all in their heads." There was a silent pause for a couple of minutes.

"I'm sorry Eric. I really am. I wish we could have known this earlier so we could have stopped this." He put his hand on my shoulder. I turned and hugged him. He was a close friend of mine that my family knew well.

The marines stood there until they were given the order to get his body to bury it.

_(End of Flashback)_

I still have that pistol and I hope I can save someone close to me with it, and today I will. I will not fail this time, I will succeed! Bang!

The shot echoed through the land. As my heart beat rapidly and time slowed. My bullet came out of the barrel and flew to far down. I watched as it flew towards the wrong target. ' _Not this time little brother._' I heard and saw a sudden flash and the bullet curved right into the bears forehead. The bear fell and landed next to Aleu.

She gasped as she could breath again. Her chest would hurt for a while but it was better then dieing. I coughed slightly as I remembered that I was still hurt and bleeding. The pack came over to Aleu to check if she was okay and she got up and ran over to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at my bite on my shoulder.

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I was still bleeding a lot. She started licking my should to try and help clean it or stop the bleeding. It was barely any use. It was to deep. She knew if we didn't do something fast I would die.

'_Eric, you both have special powers. Use them to help each other and others. Aleu is life and a defender of it, and you are strong in attack and agility which you use to protect others from harm_.' Aniu's voice rang out in his thoughts.

"Eric I can't help you. I'm sorry, the wound's are to deep!" She said as she put her head down on my chest with tears rolling down.

" You... can still help... me Aleu." I grabbed her paw and placed it on my shoulder. "Think healing thoughts and you can save me. Trust me." I said looking into her eye's where all her deepest fears were hidden.

"Okay, I'll try."

I started to feel a tingly sensation go through my shoulder and it turned to a burning feeling. A green glow came from Aleu's paw as she healed my shoulder. It started to heal and when it was fully recovered she stopped and looked at me.

"How did you know this would work?"

"I don't really know, something just told me to try."

"Well I am glad it worked."

"Me too. I won't need to worry about using my medical supplies to often and save them for real desperate emergencies."

"Oh and thank you for saving me. It was really brave of you." She said giving me a slight kiss on the cheek. I blushed hard.

"What the fuck is all of this?" Jack asked looking at me. I told him I would explain later.

**Kate and Humphrey's surprise birthday party**

"Come on Humphrey! Your going to give us away."

"Sorry Kate. I'm coming." I ran over to her. "Okay I'm here."

"Winston. Why do I have to go to the river with you just so you can get a drink?" Eve complained.

"I need you to help me celebrate a special occasion." Winston said with a smile.

"What special occasion?"

"This one!"

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Eve!" All of us jumped out and cheered for Eve's birthday.

"Wow, you guy's threw me a surprise birthday party. Thank you guys and especially you three." Eve said hugging Kate, Winston, and Lilly.

"Well let's not sit here. Let's party!" Garth and me both yelled. We all started to howl and dance. Kate was talking with her mother. Lilly and Garth ran of somewhere and I went to get some water from the river nearby.

"There you are Humphrey" a female voice came from behind me. I recognized it already. "Why aren't you with Eve Kate, its her birthday."

"I know, but you told me that you needed to ask me something.

'Oh crap, she's right. How could I forget so easily. Damn parties, they are to much fun.'

"Oh, yeah. Kate can you wait here for a minute, please?" I begged her with my puppy eye expression. She giggled.

"Yeah, I can wait, but don't leave me here all night."

"Thank you. You wont regret it." Nuzzling her made me more excited to get her gift. "Be back in a minute." I said running off to get her gift.

**Kate's POV**

I was still waiting for Humphrey to come back. I wonder what he needed to get or do.

Five minute's past and I was starting to get a little impatient. I was wanting to go back to my mom's birthday party so she would be happy and not so stressed all the time. I then heard him running back to me. He jumped over the bushes with a pink flower in his mouth.

"Sorry! I had trouble finding it." He said holding the flower in his mouth. "This is for you."

I lowered my head and let him put it by my ear. "Thank you Humphrey. That was very thoughtful of you."

"That's not all."

"It isn't?"

"Nope. Kate... will you marry me."

I was shocked and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Kate. I knew I asked to soon." He turned around and had his tail between his leg's.

I ran in front of him and put my muzzle on his. We pulled off.

"Of course I will marry you Humphrey."

At that very moment I thought he was going to explode. The way his facial expression change from shocked to happy so fast made it look like he was going to start crying tears of joy.

"Oh thank you Kate." He nuzzled me and I felt the static electricity of our fur touching. This, I never noticed until now.

"Come on let's go celebrate" I said tapping his nose with my tail to get him to follow me.

"I have no objections to that. Let's go party." He ran past me and then I ran after him.

**Meanwhile Garth and Lilly had a better night planned.**

"I'm glad we are married now Garth." Lilly said in the den.

"Me too." I was glad to be with her now.

"You know Garth, I've been thinking this for a while and just wanted you to think about it too."

"What is it?"

She blushed "If you wanted to start a family."

My face turned as red as a fire. "You mean..."

She nodded "But I want to know if you want to raise a family now, later or never?"

"If your ready then I'm ready with you." I said as I walked next to her.

"Well then, I'm all yours." She lifted her tail up.

I mounted her "Are you absolutely sure about this? I probably won't be able to stop myself Lilly."

She looked up at me "I have never been so sure in my life."

" Okay here we go." I was still nervous. What happens if I mess up or if Eve walks up to the cave? Dear god I would never be able to call myself a man after she get through with me.

I started to rock my hips instinctively and I felt my excitement increase. My wolfhood slid out of my sheath and I started to poke around for Lilly's entrance. My tip brushed up against her folds and she let out a small moan. I kept trying to find her opening and I was starting to get mad at myself for making this take so long. I want her to have as much pleasure as possible because she deserves it for all she has done for me. I let a small frustrated growl at the easy task not being easy at all.

She looked at me "You can do it. Take it nice and slow. We won't run out of time."

Her encouragement worked. I finally found her entrance and started to push in. We both moaned at the feeling of each others sex organs. I continued to push in when all of a sudden Lilly let out a painful cry. I had broken her virginity. I stopped. "Do you need me to stop? I still can if it hurt's to much."

She shook her head "Its okay. Y-you...can continue my love."

I started to continue and she whimpered a little from the pain. It slowly started to turn to pleasurable moans and whimpers. I started to rock my hips back and forth faster. Her insides started to get wet and fast too. She moaned as I started to go faster and further into her.

"K-keep g-going...Garth. I-t feels so... good." Her moans and pleasure made me go even faster. I started to groan and pant heavily as I felt myself going deeper. "Lilly...you f-feel amazing." I said as we continued.

Lilly started to move her hips with me. She started to leak juices and it started to drip on the floor. Lilly's gentle moans started to turn into loud moans of pleasure as I continued.

Her insides started contracting around my wolfhood making me groan and whimper. She started to feel herself get near her climax as I continued to pound her insides.

She slid down more to the ground making it easier for me to go deeper. She then started shrieking my name as I felt her climaxed all over my crotch making me get closer to my climax. I felt my knot start to hit her folds making them get wider for me to enter her fully.

I started to go faster and harder. Lilly knew what was coming and braced herself. She shrieked as my knot enter her and I groaned as I felt myself release my seminal load into her womb. She slightly shuddered at the feeling of herself being filled up. I got off her back and got into the tying position.

She was still panting heavily. "That...w-was amazing...Garth."

"I-I'm glad that y-you...enjoyed it."

We both were tired and I laid down with her.

"How long do you...think we will be...stuck like this?"

"I don't know...but it... shouldn't be longer then...an hour." I said.

We started falling asleep. "Goodnight Garth." I felt her pulse still racing. It was also colder that night, but since we mated, we barely noticed. "Goodnight Lilly." We shortly after fell asleep.

**A/N: Phew, this chapter was a handful. I had trouble with Garth and Lilly because it was my first lemon scene. Okay, I'm off to bed. I'll be going to Oklahoma city TODAY since it is past midnight. Review please. :)**


	7. Ch:7 All men fall for reasons

**A/N: Did this in the car. It's bumpy as fu**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any (hit's bump). Ow. I really did hit a bump. It hurt a lot to. You know the drill to the disclaimer. Let's begin.**

**Chapter 7: The men fall for reasons**

**0900 hours**

After that bear attack, I felt like crap. I was tired, miserable, and hungry because I haven't eaten in a week. The pack was going to go hunt, and I decided to tag along.

"So what do I do, just stay with you and attack when the time is right or when you attack?" I asked.

"Basically, but just be sure to be careful." Aleu said looking at his leg, which had a long scar on it. "What did you do to your leg?"

"What do you mean?"

"That long scar on your leg, how did you get it?"

"Oh that. It's a long story so I'll give you the short version. It all started on my home world. Planet 29416 or planet Aquarius. It was a planet that had plenty of water on it, so the name was from the word aqua. I was a regular marine before I was accepted into the spartan program. I was a recruit at the time, but I was selected for my extraordinary talents in accuracy and my quick agility. The mission was called,"

_(Flashback)_

"Operation Night-strike. You have been chosen because you are the best we have. Especially our newest recruit. Born from a family of spartan soldiers, he has already made a quick reputation of himself." General Howard stopped in front of me.

"Eric Jones, you have been in one battle. In that one battle you managed to take down an elite squad of twenty Elites and forty seven Grunts by yourself. You also managed to take over the Covenants stronghold. This alone qualifies you to be in charge of this mission. Congratulations Lieutenant Eric. You've skipped a lot of ranks for that brave and courageous act. The odds were against you, by a lot, and you still managed to do it. You have been promoted to Lieutenant. Your new uniform will be in the barracks. You may go change and come back for your medals and mission."

I saluted him. " Thank you sir." I turned around and walked to the barracks. I saw the new uniform. I walked over to it. "See Jake. I told you I would make you proud." I slipped out of my old uniform and put the new one on and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, now this is something I can love wearing." I liked the uniforms new color. It was blue camouflage instead of instead of green. I walked back to the line.

"God, you look so much like your brother Lieutenant. We truly lost one of our best spartans." He walked over to the desk and picked up a tape.

"Alright, as you know we have a special mission to attack a Covenant vessel that has been over an area for a while. It's in sector G34 and sector L53. We have reason to believe that they have been testing weapons on the natural life of Aquarius. I need you to invade the Covenant vessel and destroy everything on it."

"Yes sir." We all said.

"It's a dangerous mission, but with Eric and your skill sets, you should make it back without any problems. Oh and that reminds me. Eric please step forward."

I stepped forward. "You have been awarded two medals that are the highest medal's for a marine. We give you the Medal of Honor and Purple Heart. These medals are for your bravery, courage and achievements you have done in your first mission. You deserve them and wear them proudly. You saved a lot of lives that day and managed to save ¼ of the 200 marines we sent in. This has earned you a lot of honor and respect from the core. Thank you." He saluted me and the others saluted me.

I saluted them back "Thank you sir. I will not fail this mission."

_(End of Flashback)_

"Little did we know what was on that carrier was more powerful than we could have imagined. We were sent in Pelican drop ships and landed safely on the ship. We breached it and started to make our way to the secret weapon. We faced a lot of resistance, but we managed to make it to the room. We set the charges and breached." I said, as we continued to walk.

" What happened next?" She asked with interest.

"Bang,"

_(Flashback)_

_Boom_! The door fell down and we ran in. We were stunned to see what the weapon was.

"Welcome soldiers, to your demise." The weapon said as it started to walk towards us. It was an Elite, modified with mechanical parts. He was still walking slowly towards us.

"What the fuck are you?" I asked looking at him.

"I am a Elite, combined with forerunner tech. You won't survive long in a battle with me because I am unkillable."

"You wish asshole. You may be tough, but you aren't invincible." I said standing in front my soldiers. "Stand back, he's mine."

"But Lieutenant. You can't defeat him, I mean look at him. He looks like he could kill you before you even saw it coming. You need us to help you. No one dies alone." Corporal Jay said to me.

"No, if I fall you can finish him. I will not let you die in my hands. Now stand back and watch until I fall or if he falls."

Jay backed up and gave us room. I pulled out my brother's war knife and we circled each other. He pulled out an energy sword.

"You think you can defeat me with a pathetic knife like that." He laughed and I lunged at him. I missed, but managed to dodge his counter attack.

"So you are a challenge after all."

"I don't care if I am a challenge or not, you won't win because you are not going to laugh at me motherfucker." I was angry at him because he laughed at me and my brothers knife. The only thing I have left from him.

I attacked him again and our weapons clashed as we continued to try to out maneuver each other. I stabbed him in his left arm making him bleed.

"You'll pay for that. I will not fail to a pathetic human and his toy knife."

"Well this toy knife just stabbed your arm and it's bleeding. Do you want mommy to kiss it or do you want a bandage with hearts on it."

He was now pissed and lunged at me and he missed as I stabbed him in the back. He tried to hit me in the stomach but I managed to jump away. When I jumped I had forgotten about my leg and he managed to cut to the bone of my leg and it ran from my knee to my ankle.

"Ahhh, sunava..." I was grabbed around the neck which was a big mistake.

"Ha ha ha ha. Whats wrong? Do you need a bandage now?" I smiled. "What are you smiling a..."

SHINK! His eye's went wide as I stabbed him in his through his throat. He dropped me and I managed to land on my good leg. He fell on his knees and fell forward.

"Good night General Organza." I said.

"How did you know his name?"

"I had a little battle with him in the past. Looks like I didn't finish him the last time. Let's get the hell out of here."

_**Alert! Alert! Alert! Ships self destruct has been enabled! Please evacuate!**_

_(End of Flashback)_

"We escaped and managed to get some high valued information. It was a hard battle out, but no one died or got injured besides me." I said as we continued to walk.

"Wow, that must have been very hard to do all this with no injuries." Aleu said as she continued to looked at my leg.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Oh yeah I forgot." I just remembered that I can change forms and that I never attempted it to see if it works.

"Forgot what?" Aleu looked at me when the bright glow started to come over me. The pack stopped and looked at me as I changed. It was a bit painful, but I have had worse. I was back as the pure white wolf I was yesterday.

"How did you do that?" Aleu asked.

"I was told in a dream by another white wolf. I think it was my wolf form telling me how to unleash it." I lied about Aniu because I didn't want it to sound crazy.

Aleu's eye's went a little wide but I shrugged it off. "So you can change between each?"

"Yup."

"Neat, but let's get ready. I think we are getting close to the hunting grounds."

"Oh okay just give me a second. I can kill more if I use my knife." I changed back and my armor finally started to work. "Oh now you work, crappy armor device." I pulled out my knife and crouch walked with them until we saw the caribou.

The pack split up into teams. I was with Aleu and the beta's. We sneaked around a single caribou and he was a big one too. We waited for the others to attack. When they attacked, the one we were watching started to run for safety. We sprinted after him. The bet's managed to cut him off and Aleu jumped on his back and started to bite at his neck. He was running right at me and as we passed I stabbed him right in his side and twirled myself onto his back with Aleu. I took my knife cut it's throat and it fell down bleeding.

"Good job. He was a hard one to take down." Aleu looked down at him.

"Well with me I could always use a gun and take five down before they even heard me coming." I changed back to my wolf form and walked next to Aleu. "How many did all of us take down?"

"I think at least five." She looked around. I counted five.

"Okay, Aleu and Eric over here." Jack yelled at us from the middle.

We walked over and I noticed that the others were at the kill me and Aleu just killed.

"What's wrong?" Wondering on why we moved from there to here.

"Nothing, this is the kill alpha's get. We are in the middle so we can see what is happening around us." Jacky said.

"Ah, I see. Very clever." I nodded and they started to rip it apart. Eating raw meat seemed to be okay so I started to eat to only to find the wolf side loving it and the human side hating it later.

"So, how is it Eric?" Aleu asked because I never have eaten raw meet before.

"It's okay. I'm not used to the taste, but it's better then nothing. I'll get used to it."

She nodded and we continued to eat and tear the caribou into more pieces. My muzzle dripped of blood and to tell you the truth it kinda felt good in a way. I think it was the wolf side of me talking.

We started to walk home and slowly my stomach started turning from good to horrible. I had the sudden urge to throw up and I ran behind the bush's. I didn't want to throw up in front of them. I threw up because the human side of me couldn't take the raw meat.

"Eric are you okay?" I heard Aleu say.

I walked out from behind the bushes and by the look of it I seemed to look horrible. I looked sick and weak. I don't know how I figured that out besides me collapsing on the ground and blacking out.

_**Aleu's POV**_

I looked at him and he just collapsed on the ground. I ran over to him.

"Eric are you okay? Eric?" I shook him. Crap, looks like he's is out cold.

"Guy's, looks like we have to carry him home."

"Why should we even bother? I mean come on, we have been dragging his ass all around the place. He is a human not a wolf. He should just die and leave us all alone." A pack member said.

I looked at pack as Jacky and Jack walked over to me. "I don't think so guys. This human here sure looks human right now doesn't he?" I looked at the others. "You know what he has done for us. We have been in space, looked at an entire galaxy that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. We saw the black hole that he fell through and it was the scariest thing I have ever seen. He is a hero of his people and he has sacrificed so much to them and now us. Yes, we almost got killed in space, but we didn't. He showed us so much that if we died it would have been okay with me and he also showed us how turn on the power to his ship even though he was unconscious."

"That was just to get the air on so he wouldn't suffocate." The same wolf yelled out and I noticed it was Kodak.

"Yeah, the only problem with that is his armor supplies air! If he didn't care then he would have just let us die. He even pushed me out of the way when that bear attacked us saving me, but not himself and he almost lost his life. Then he killed the bear as fast as possible before bear killed me saving my life three times." I said. The pack walked over to us and defended Eric.

"Oh fine! Let's save his life because he saved all of ours! Jeez, just tired of dragging him around." Kodak complained.

They lifted him onto there backs and we started to walk back to the cave. When we got there we put him down and I got close to him to keep him warm. The temperature was dropping and fast. This may be our coldest night. The others sat there until one by one they came over to keep us warm until Kodak was the last one to come over. Then we all fell asleep, warming each other up with our body heat.

**Humphrey and Kate**

We were walking back to the party when we heard some noise coming from the left of us.

"Anybody there... Humphrey let's get out of he..." He pushed me and I heard a loud bang. Then a loud yelp and I looked at Humphrey who was laying on the ground. I looked closer and saw blood! When he pushed me, I landed in a bush so I hid because the hunter(who is hunting illegally) would need to get to Humphrey and finish him, but I won't let that happen, not to my lover. I'll die with him if I have to.

"Why did you leave me Kate?" I felt bad for him. He thinks I left him.

The hunter came out of his hiding spot and walked up to Humphrey. "Sorry buddy, but I need the money for a debt." He pulled his knife out and then I attacked.

I bit him right in his neck, instantly killing him. He fell down and started to choke on his own blood.

"K-Kate... you d-didn't... leave... me b-behind." He had a hard time talking.

"I would never leave you behind Humphrey." I said licking the wound. "Hold on I'm gonna get help. They are close but they wont hear my howl because they are partying. I hate leaving you like this, but I need to get help or you'll die. I'll be back as fast as possible." I gave him a kiss and ran the fastest I have ever run. I saw the pack and ran to Winston.

"Kate where have been and what's..." I cut Winston off.

"Humphrey... he's hurt... need's help... explain later." I said panting and I ran off back to Humphrey as I heard Winston howl to gather the pack for an emergency. I had an adrenalin rush and my speed picked up. I saw Humphrey still laying were he was before. I ran up to him. He was breathing, but he was unconscious. I heard the pack getting closer and I wished they come here faster. I finally saw them running right towards us.

"A hunter! How dare he shoot at my daughter." Eve said angry. Kinda obvious though.

"Humphrey saved me. He pushed me out of the way saving me but getting himself hurt instead. Mom and dad, please we have to help Humphrey." I said with tears in my eye's.

"We will sweety. I wont let him die. Hutch can you carry Humphrey?"Winston asked.

"Yes I can." Hutch said coming up to Humphrey crouching. We slowly placed him on his back and We started walking speedily back to the den.

"That's a nice flower Kate. Where did you find it?" Winston asked when he noticed the flower.

"Humphrey gave it to me. He also asked me if I would marry him. I said yes." Eve stumbled over and recovered.

"He what!" Winston and Eve both said.

"He asked me to marry him and I said yes." Kate said again.

"When?" Winston asked.

"He didn't say."

"Well we're happy for you. If it makes you happy so be it."

"Thanks dad."

They walked into the cave and froze as they Garth and Lilly asleep and tied together.

_(Eve's Thoughts)_

I am going to kill Garth and (Censored/ Extremely valiant. Alert Censor breaking)

**A/N Oh, Sh**! Run Garth! Eve's going to blow! Ahhhh!(Author and Garth run away) "Please Review".(The author said Thirteen million light years away. "And be nicer then my new Mother in law! Help!"(Garth said going faster than the speed of light.) "I'm going to kill you both!" Eve said running after us.**


	8. Ch:8 Things seem to get stranger

**A/N 'pant' 'pant' 'pant' "Okay I think me and Garth are safe in this closet. Eve wont find us" "Eric is that your tail." "What are you talking about, I am the author. I can't be a wolf sadly." I click the light on. We both freeze. " Hiya boys." Eve said. Me and Garth hugged each other "Ahhhhhhh!" Light goes off.**

**Ch:8 Things seem to get stranger**

**Carrier of Negligence**

"Elite's, Grunt's, and Brutes. General Organza is out of the way. We can now go kill Eric Jones without that savage always killing us first, so he can get his revenge. Now that the path is clear send the carrier through the wormhole and kill Eric." Truth said to the Carrier of Negligence.

"We will not fail you."The Carrier of Negligence said.

"The wormhole is open you may pass and if you do fail, we will send another ship through." Truth said.

The Carrier of Negligence flew through and came to the time Eric was in. "Lets find this pitiful human."

**Eric Jones**

I woke up and heard this low pitched noise. "Oh no, not here." I sneaked out and looked up. There was a motherfucking assault carrier sitting above me. "Shit."

I turned to my human form. I still felt sick, but that carrier made that feeling go away. "Guy's, get up. Get up now!" I said to them. I couldn't be to loud.

"Wha..." I clamped Aleu's mouth shut. I put one finger up to my mouth saying to be quiet and I pointed up. I gave them a gesture to follow me. We went out of the cave and I stopped and looked directly at it and pointed. They looked to where I was pointing and their mouths dropped. I pointed back to the cave and we sneaked back in.

"I'll make this brief. I am going to sneak to my ship and sneak attack them with the cloak on. You guy's stay here." I turned around and got cut off by Aleu.

"I'm not letting you go alone. Even if you tie me up I will still follow you."

"Okay fine, but be quiet and stay close."

She nodded and we started to sneak to the ship. The search light passed by us. I grabbed her and pulled her into a standing position against my chest and put my hand over her mouth. We hid behind a tree as Elites walked by us. I activated my cloaking devise. I had to because they were right next to us. I had a limited amount of it so I use them in emergencies. As we both started to go invisible the troops walked by us.

My heartbeat raced just as fast as Aleu's did. They were four feet away. We waited five minutes until we knew it was safe and we started to sneak to the ship. I grabbed her again and dove into the snow as a searchlight passed over us. It stopped and slowly started to move back and forth. It stopped for a few second and then continued to search the rest of the forest.

We got up again and continued onward. We eventually got to the spot where my ship was last.

"Ariana open up, its Eric."

"Where the hell have you been. I am having a serious time trying to keep silent."

"Open up so we can get in."

"Okay doors are open."

"Okay get the ship in attack mode and blast that ship into smithereens." I got up to the anti-ground guns and turned the heat vision on. I found the pack with a few Elites in front of the cave. My ship managed to get behind the carrier and it charged the MAC cannon. "FIRE!" It fired on the ship and hit a critical point on it. We uncloaked and I started to fire hell down on the Elites who were still in front of the cave. I hit them dead on and didn't hurt the pack.

"Eric we have a problem. My sensors say another ship is coming through the wormhole."

"Can we close it."

"If we use the FTL Drive we may be able to go through and destroy the wormhole generator, but I don't know what will happen to us."

"Aleu, you gotta get off the ship." I looked at her.

She shook her head. "I am not leaving you. I'll stay with you until the end. You are my closest friend I have ever had. I will not leave you to die alone."

"Eric thirty second until I have to go." Ariana said

I put my hands on her shoulders and looked at her. "Are you sure? Once we go, we can't stop. You'll be throwing your life away. I rather you go and live instead getting killed with me."

"I will stay with you until the end. You have been my best friend for only a couple of days, but I rather die with you then anyone else."

"Fifteen seconds!"

"Okay, Go Ariana!"

We heard the FTL Drive start up. Aleu put her paws around me and hugged me. I hugged her back knowing this might be the end.

We shot threw the portal and the portal collapsed but we were caught in between it and then we saw and felt nothing.

**Humphrey and Kate**

We walked in to see Lilly and Garth tied together and asleep. Winston grabbed Eve before she did anything stupid.

"He had sex with my daughter, I am going to kill him. Let me go Winston."

"No. Eve, Lilly and Kate are both growing up and fast. You knew this would happen one day so leave them alone. Kate do you think Humphrey would mind if we slept in his den for tonight." Winston looked at me.

"I don't think he will mind." I said.

"Good, lets go."

We walked to Humphrey's den and put Humphrey next to the wall. I snuggled close to him and drifted off to sleep. Winston and Eve were behind us and their voices started to fade as I started to fall asleep. They were arguing about Garth and Lilly. Then I fell into a deep sleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up to feel something moving next to me. I looked up to see that Humphrey has been awake for a while. He looked at me and smiled. " Good morning Kate."

I got up and stretched. "Good morning Humphrey. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better then I did last night." He said.

"That's good, at least your getting better."

"Yeah, but I am going to be stuck here until I can start moving again."

"I'll stay with you. I don't have many alpha duties since Lilly and Garth had mated, but I think my..."

"Garth and Lilly mated!" He interrupted.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that. Yes, they did. That's why we were in your den for the night."

"Oh, well when I see them I am going to bonk them both on the head."

"Why?"

"They said they would wait until at least we got married."

"Oh, okay but we are getting married at least." I nuzzled him.

"Yeah I know, but does getting shot at have to be in it?" He nuzzled me back.

"No." There was a bit of a pause.

"Humphrey I am going to get some water. I will be back. Will you be fine by yourself for now?"

"Oh yeah. I got your mother and father still behind me so I should be fine if I act still asleep." He smiled and I looked back in the cave to see them still asleep.

"I will be back. I love you Humphrey."

"I love you too Kate."

I started to walk off and I noticed it was a bit quieter today. I continued to walk and I noticed something white to my right. I took a closer look and saw two unconscious wolves laying by each other. One was pure white and the other one was brown with a white underbelly. I lifted my head and howled for the pack to come, because I needed some help. I waited and heard Winston's tired howl ringing through the valley.

You can always tell if he was tired, awake, angry or happy when he howls. I waited a couple minutes and the pack came running again. They looked at the pure white wolf and the other wolf who was brownish with a white underbelly.

The brown one was a female and the white a male. The white one was ripped. He looked strong and agile, a pair not commonly found together. As for the brown female, she was about my type except she looked like she could defend herself better then me.

"Who are these two?" Winston asked, expecting an answer from me.

"I don't know, but Lilly is the only one who is close to a pure white wolf. As for him he is a rare white that I have never seen before. He's like a ghost almost."

"Like a perfect predator for the snow and ice turf." Candu said.

"Well yes, but..." I was interrupted by Candu.

"He must be from the northern pack! He probably is a spy or a scout!"

"No, he isn't. Pure whites like this are a rare occurrence in all the packs here. In all I have only counted four white wolves in my lifetime. Lilly and the other three from this pack were all white. They died long ago."

"Then who are these wolves dad? They can't be from here."

"W-we're... not." We all looked around.

"Who said that?" We thought it was a trick by one of our pack members because the two laying there hadn't moved.

"O-over here... the w-white w-wolf your...t-t-talking...a-a-a-abou..." It was one of them talking. Well at least he was before he fell unconscious again. Poor guy, seems like he was trying to get us to help him.

"Well, what do we do dad? We can't just leave them here." I said looking at him

"We wont, but once they wake I want a full explanation from where they came from."Winston said

"Are they mates or something?" One of the pack member's asked.

"I don't know, but they look close so we'll put them close." Winston said.

"Candu and Hutch can you carry these two." Winston faced them and they nodded.

Candu was about to take the brown wolf but Hutch stepped in front of him. "I'll carry her. I carried Humphrey last night so its your turn to take the heavy load."

Candu grumbled to himself and he lifted white wolf. Hutch and Candu took them to Humphrey's cave since Lilly and Garth had that little incident last night.

"Who are they?" Humphrey asked.

" I don't know, but they sure aren't from around here." I said walking next to Humphrey and then laying down next to him. I licked his muzzle and he nibbled on my ear. I loved it when he nibbles on my ear. I feels ticklish and good at the same time. We then spent the day together and at the same time waited for them to wake.

**A/N: Location: Hospital**

**(beep,beep,beep)**

"**Garth, are we alive?" "I don't know." "Were is Eve?"**

"**Over here boy's" She was wearing a nurse uniform and walked over to us.**

"**Oh no." We started to cry.**

"**Oh I wont hurt you for a while."**

**We looked at her with surprise. :)**

"**Know I am going to hurt you."**

"**Not again!" :( "Nooooooo...")**

**(!)**


	9. Ch:9 The thing we would do for each oth

**A/N: Sorry, I would have finished this chapter earlier, but it was a snow day and no school for Tuesday and Wednesday and possibly Thursday.:) and for the fact that I fell into a 10 FOOT snow drift. You know how hard it is to get out of a snow drift that is 4 feet taller than you and a area as big as 20 by 20ft. It wasn't easy and it hurt a lot when I fell through it too. Okay enough of my bi***ing. Lets start.**

**Chapter: 9 The things we would do for each other**

**Eric Jones**

I started to wake up and heard people talk about me and a brown wolf, who I believe is Aleu.

"Who are these two?" A male asked.

"I don't know, but Lilly is the only one who is a pure white wolf. As for him he is a rare white that I have never seen before. He's like a ghost almost." A ghost?

"Like a perfect predator for the snow and ice turf." Another male said.

"Well yes, but..." The female was interrupted by the same male.

"He must be from the northern pack! He probably is a spy or a scout!" Great, I wake up only a few seconds ago and I am already being considered as an enemy.

"No, he isn't. Pure whites like this are a rare occurrence in all the packs here. In all I have only counted four white wolves in my lifetime. Lilly and the other three from this pack were all white. They died long ago." It was the first male that had spoken before.

"Then who are these wolves dad? They can't be from here." I tried hard to say something.

"W-we're... not." It wasn't easy to talk. I was starting to fall back unconscious.

"Who said that?" Great now they think someone is playing a trick on them. My vision and hearing started to fade.

"O-over here... the w-white w-wolf your...t-t-talking...a-a-a-abou..." I couldn't finish. I had lost my hearing and now my vision was fading. I fell unconscious again.

**One day later**

I started to wake up after falling unconscious again with some people who had found me and Aleu. I started to see that I was laying down next to her. She started to wake up too because her eyes started to open. She managed to get up and look at me. I tried to get up, but I fell down again. I was weak beyond belief. I haven't had anything to drink or to eat for a while.

" I see you two are awake finally." Aleu turned around to see a greyish wolf with a auburn wolf next to him. They were looking at us and Aleu turned back to me.

"Um Eric, where are we?" I managed to get up

"I don't know. After the FTL Drive spun up, we went through the wormhole and we caused it to collapse. We were in the middle when it cut off, so I really don't know anything after wards."

"What are you guy's talking about?" I looked to my left and saw a pack sitting in front of the cave.

"Holy crap! How long have you been standing there." Aleu said.

"Well, about the part where you started to talk about something called an FTL Drive." One of the males said.

"Oh man. This will take some time to explain. Who are you guys anyway?" I had no clue who any of these wolves are.

"Well, I am Winston and those two over there are Humphrey and Kate. Kate is my daughter. My mate next to me is Eve and next to her is Garth and Lilly. Lilly is my second daughter and the wolves behind me is my pack. The Eastern and Western wolves united into one pack." Winston said, pointing to everyone and telling us there names.

"Well it's very nice to meet you all." Aleu said.

"What she said." I pointed to Aleu and she lightly giggled.

"Now, we want to know who you are and where you came from." Winston said

"Alright, this may take a while so we may wanna go somewhere a little more roomy." I hate to explain things where it is cramped.

"Alright then, follow us and we'll take you to the valley." Winston pointed towards the valley.

I started to follow him and then as quick as a flash ran to catch Humphrey who had stumbled. I also noticed he had been shot. I managed to catch him, but my front left leg buckled under the extra weight. I was still weak from not eating or drinking.

"Thanks, um."

"Eric and Aleu" I said as Aleu ran over to help me. Kate was already helping me so she just helped support me.

"I see you got shot. I may be able to fix that." I said as we continued.

"How?" He asked.

"I'll show you when we get to the valley." I said still being supported by Aleu. We eventually arrived and they sat down in front of me and Aleu.

"Okay. We are here. So can you now explain to us Eric and Aleu where you came from?" Winston asked. He really wanted to know. I sat down and started.

"Okay. This may seem kind of crazy, but I am not actually a wolf or from this time. So is Aleu except she is a wolf, but she isn't from this time either. I am actually a human, and if you don't believe me let me show you." I said and the light started to surround me and I turned into my human form. I heard gasps, but that wasn't my concern.

"Ahh." I fell to my knees as a sharp pain went through my body. My vision was slightly reddish and I had this intense throbbing. My armor was off again and I was just in my shorts with no shirt.

"Eric are you alright.?" Aleu asked. I managed to stand up and started to lean on a tree nearby.

"Ya...just give...me a sec... to catch my breath." I said in between heavy breaths. They stood there still shocked by what they had seen.

"So you are telling the truth." Winston said.

I nodded and managed to stand up without any support. I sat down on a rock that was a couple feet away from the pack. I held my wrist up to look at my bodies status. I had forgotten about it. It pulled up my current status.

"Irregular heart beat detected. Suffering from starvation and lack of water. Mutated genes detected. None human. Please seek medical aid immediately." It said.

"I already know about the genes and starvation. I knew this thing hasn't been updated in years." I grabbed my USC or Ultra Storage Cube that I used to pull my pistol out. Anyway I pulled out a first aid kit.

"Humphrey come over here. Let doctor Eric fix you up." Kate helped him walk over to me. I pulled out a bottle and poured some of it on a rag. "This may hurt, but trust me it will help you heal five times faster."

He nodded. "Will this hurt a lot?"

"Yes, but it will be a lot better if you don't feel pain over long periods of time then feeling sever pain for a couple of seconds. Are you ready?"

"Yes, go ahead." He clenched his eyes shut to get ready for the pain.

"Here we go." I put the rag on his wound and he cried out in pain.

"It hurts...so much... ahhhhhh."

"I know it does, but hang in there. It will be worth it." I said holding on to him. The pack sat there watching Humphrey be in agonizing pain. I grabbed a needle and injected ta serum into his blood stream. He calmed down slightly, but was still in pain. I pulled the rag off and he took a heavy breath of relief .

"What did you inject him with?" Kate asked worried.

"Nothing bad. It was adrenalin. It helps a little, but not much." I looked at Humphrey and then pulled him over a little bit.

"Hold still. I'm going to rap it up so it doesn't get infected." I started to put bandages and then wrap it up so it couldn't get worse.

"Okay, all done. I would keep those on for a couple of days and then you should be fully healed." I said.

"Wow! Only a couple days and I will be fully healed. That's fast for a gun wound." He said slightly surprised.

"Okay, so you want to know where we came from?" I looked at Winston. He nodded.

"Okay, this may take a while. Again."

I started to explain to them about how I was a spartan soldier in 2552 and that we were fighting a losing battle to survive. I then explained to them that I had been captured and then escaped on the U.N.S.C Wolverine and fell through a black hole. Then how I woke up and met with Aleu's pack and how we killed a bear and managed to sneak by Elites. Which made me wonder. What ever happened to the Wolverine? I shrugged it off and continued. If she's out there, she'll contact me.

"And finally we used the FTL Drive and went through the wormhole and woke up here." I finished and got up to stretch.

"Wow, sound like you two have been through a lot in the last couple of days." Garth said.

"Yeah I know." My stomach grumbled and I put my hands over it. I was cold too because I wasn't wearing a shirt. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in a while."

"Neither have we. We can't seem to get enough caribou this year." Winston said.

"Maybe I can fix that." I smiled "Just show me where they are and I'll take care of the rest."

They led me to another valley, but it was a bit smaller. I saw the caribou. "Okay, stay here I'll take care of the rest."

I started to sneak my way close to them. I wanted to save my ammo because I didn't have enough to keep hunting with. They saw me. "Oh no you don't." I started to run after them. I heard the pack following me from a distance. I used the adrenaline shot so I could catch them. I was catching up quickly. I pulled my knifes out but I slipped.

Using my quick reactions I rolled and got up quickly ran after them. Soon I was next to them again and I jumped on one them and started stabbing ferociously into five different one's I almost fell off, but I jammed my knife in one of there backs.

I then continued stabbing all of them around me and three of them fell down and the pack ran up to them and instantly killed them before they got up. The last two kept running, but they were bleeding and kept trying to buck me off. I killed the one I was on but the other one was getting away.

"Oh man, the other one got away." A pack member said as they watched the last one run off.

"Not yet." I took my knife and aimed it. I threw it right at him. It hit him right in the head.

"Bulls eye!" I said.

"Nice throw Eric. How many is that? Five?" Aleu ran up to me.

"I think so." I turned around to see a couple of wolves dragging the other three kills towards us. I got up and with Aleu's help we dragged the fifth one towards the others.

"Great job Eric. How did you do it?" Winston asked.

"Well I didn't get General by laying around." I said with a laugh.

"Whats a general?" Aleu asked. Crap, I never told them.

"A General is higher then an alpha, but I am not that mean."

"No, Generals can't be higher. Alpha is the highest in the pack."

"In the pack, yes. If I was compared to Winston I would hold a lot more power. You see a General is like an alpha. It is the highest rank and there are five different Generals, a one star, a two star, a three star, a four star, and my rank a five star. I can control an army of thousand's of troops and ten different carriers, maybe even more if our army isn't mostly destroyed."

There jaws dropped. "Thousand's of troops! That's a lot!" Kate, Garth, Lilly, and Humphrey said at the same time.

"Yeah I know, but in the pack I would be under Winston's control because he is the leader. Sure I could easily over throw him if he is a bad leader, but I have to have proof and a lot of supporters. I really don't care if I was under Kate's or Lilly's command. I follow my orders even if they are stupid."

"Man, am I glad you are on our side." Humphrey said.

"Are we going to stand here and let the caribou carcasses be blown away and freeze or are we going to eat?" Eve said a little aggravated.

"Yes, we can eat." I slightly laughed.

"Okay, Aleu and Eric you can have your own. We have enough to feed the entire pack." I looked over to some of the wolves backed up. They were waiting for the alpha's to finish eating. I thought he just said the entire pack?

"What about them?" I pointed to the wolves that were thin and looked hungry.

"Oh, those are the omegas. They get to eat the scraps so the alpha's and beta's can hunt without worrying about starving." Humphrey said as he continued to rip the meat off.

There were six of them and they sure looked hungry. They also looked pretty horrible. There fur looked like its lost most of it's color and they seemed sick. I mean I felt really bad for them. Me and Aleu had our own kill and the rest of the pack would finish off there's. Why should they just fill themselves up if they can share with the omega's a little.

I looked at Aleu and whispered something into her ear. She nodded. "I don't mind. Go ahead."

I turned into my wolf form and walked up to them. They slightly bowed to me. "What are your names?" I asked looking at them. They still bowed. "You don't need to bow to me. I hate it when people bow down to me because of my rank. Just treat me like a normal friend or pack member."

I really do hate it when people bow down. There is no point to it. I don't care if they stood there staring at me. Saluting I am fine with but bowing. They rose up and sat down in front of me. The pack looked at us.

"Well I am Shakey, this is Mooch, and that is Salty. The two behind us are our parents. The other one is our sister, Veronica." I nodded.

"Follow me. You aren't eating scraps today. You guy's will starve to death if you don't eat." They wagged there tail.

"You mean we actually get to eat with you and get some of the fresher meat for once?" Salty asked

"Yes. No one will starve on my watch. It is cruel. I don't care if you were the lowest rank on the planet, you won't starve." We started to walk back and a wolf jumped in front of me. The others backed off because they knew it was one of the elite hunter's. I didn't know that until he told me though.

"You will not break pack law. It's against the rules to let them eat with us." He said.

"And you are who exactly?"

"My name is Carter. I am one of the elite hunter's in this pack and I will take you down if I have to." The pack looked at us.

"I don't care if you are the leader of a pack. My rules are no one starves and I will defend them from some over proud and cocky wolf that is stuck up. I don't care if it breaks pack law either. I could change the pack law in second's if I needed to, but I won't because I could give them a human rank. Make them more then an omega."

He laughed at me. "You think you could change pack law. It's only possible if the whole pack agrees."

"Yeah I can. It's called threatening and I hate using it, but it works. I can use it easily against you if I have to. You ever heard of a nuclear bomb?"

"No, but I can tell it'd pathetic." He kept laughing. I turned into my human form and turned my armor on. It was the first time they saw me in armor besides Aleu. "Let me show you on this quick film on how pathetic it is."

I showed them a missile approaching a moon.

"That's a moon that was on collision coarse with Earth and its moon. Watch the pathetic nuclear missile show you how to blow up an entire moon or planet." They watched the missile approach the moon faster then a giant flash happened and they saw the moon being disintegrated. It fell apart and floated away slightly burning. It stopped burning in a couple of seconds because there was no air or atmosphere to burn anymore. Their jaws fell.

"Pathetic nuke my ass. It just blew up an entire moon."

"Okay so what. You would get killed too."

"I would use a ship and you could run all you want. You'll never be able to escape it, but I wont because I don't threaten people. It's a act that should be never used unless it was for the greater good of people. Come on guy's just ignore this buffoon." I started to walk over and he lunged at me, but I let him bite me. I heard gasps. The shields however knocked him back.

"What the?" Carter said

"Its called energy shields. They protect me from damage. Your attack barely dented it." My shields recharged slightly.

He growled at me and tried to lunge at me again. This time I wasn't playing around. I grabbed him and spun him around and around until I let go and he flew twenty feet before he landed. He got up and started running at me and I pulled two assault rifles out and pointed at him.

"Enough!" Winston ordered but he didn't stop. He jumped at me and I rolled ten feet forward and turned around. I started to open fire. Everyone ducked thinking they would get hit, but there was no need to.

I ran up to him while I was firing (in the air) and I dropped both of them and grabbed him and slammed him into the ground. I put my knife to his throat.

Everyone started to looked at us again while I had him at knife point.

"You will listen to me and follow my orders! As a General I command you to get back to eating your caribou before I kill you by actually aiming my guns at you instead of the air! I have had enough of this and the next time I will not spare your life! You will also leave the omega's alone so they can eat something before they starve to fucking death because of wolves that can not share with them! Look at them! They look sick and are on the verge of death! They do not deserve this type of treatment, especially from alpha's that are supposed to be taking care of them! Do you understand me Carter!" I yelled at him.

I was aggravated because he would not listen to me and I had to scare everyone here by shooting my guns. He nodded and whimpered.

"Y-y-yes sir. I will." He said. I got off of him and he stood up. He had his ears flat, his tail tucked between his legs, and he crawled on his belly back to the caribou.

"Omegas, you may go eat at Aleu's caribou. If someone stops you just tell me and I'll deal with it. I have also granted you my protection so you have all the rights I do. So don't be afraid to eat with me," I started walking off. I didn't care if I was starving.

"Where are you going?" Aleu asked as she watched me go off.

"I'm going to cool off. Just eat. I don't need to fucken eat something anyway." I kicked a twenty pound rock and it hit the valley wall hard. I continued to walk off and ignore my stomach. I knew I was being stared at. I could feel it.

I eventually found Humphrey's den and walked in and sat on a damn rock. I closed my eyes as I leaned on the wall while I was sitting down.

_Sudden Flash_

" Eric, I am proud of you for not killing Carter. Even when he was a over proud and cocky wolf. I am also proud that you defended the omegas. You saved their lives by allowing them to eat." Aniu's voice rang out.

"Well, I hate to kill people when they are just being a stuck up bitch and I don't let people starve because of a stupid law."I said still slightly angry.

"I know, but next time don't be as violent as you were."

"I'll try, but I barely managed to keep my cool with Carter. The next time I may actually kill him or hurt him if he tries to aggravate me when I am trying to help others."

"Well, just try to ignore him and others. People give you respect for being as nice and gentle as possible. It just takes time." her voice faded.

_Reality_

I fell off my rock and hit my head on the wall. "Ouch!"

I turned back into my wolf form and laid down again. I was tired of trying to sleep in my human form and then just falling on my ass. I heard someone approaching the cave. I just laid there not even caring who it was. Aleu walked in and she had two rabbit's in her mouth.

"Here you go Eric." She dropped them in front of me.

"You didn't have to get me something to eat. I am fine." I said then my stomach growled. I smiled slightly. "Thanks." I started to eat the rabbit's and after I was done my stomach was finally satisfied.

"Oh man, that was great Aleu. Thank you, you finally made my stomach shut up. I would have eaten rocks to get it quiet." I said with a laugh.

She smiled. "I am glad you liked it. Oh by the way, Winston wanted to speak with you and me."

"Great, looks like we're going to be kicked out already." I got up and walked with Aleu to where Winston wanted to meet us. We walked until we saw him standing there with the pack behind them. We walked up to him and I sat down.

"What did you need Winston? If it was because of today I can understand." I said looking at him.

"Oh no. That is okay. We understand how you could have easily let all your rage out and hurt more of us especially without eating for almost a week. That has been forgiven already anyway. I called you here because we would like to ask you two something."

"What would that be?"

"Since you two are mates, we woul..." I interrupted him.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Me and Aleu, mates? Where did you guy's get that from?" Me and Aleu both looked at each other in confusion and we slightly blushed.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry. We thought you two were mates because you two looked close." Winston bowed his head apologizing.

"Anyway, we wanted to ask you two if you wanted to join our pack. We could use two new alpha's in the pack. Especially if it were you two because we would never starve. What do you guy's say?"

Me and Aleu looked at each other and I nodded and she nodded. "We both except." We said together.

"Great! Welcome to the pack Eric and Aleu. It will be great hunting and working with you. Now, do you want to be in a den together or separate?"

I looked at her and shrugged. She whispered in my ear and I nodded. It was actually true what she said. "We'll take one together." We both said again. We looked at each other. "We need to stop doing that." We both said, yet again.

It was better because if it was cold, at least we could keep each other warm and have someone to talk to when you are alone.

"Great! We were running out of dens anyway, so just follow me please." He led us up the hill and past Humphrey's den, about ten yards away from it was our new den. It looked quite cozy if you had a thing for rocks.

"Not bad." I said. It really wasn't. It was flat and looked quite neat.

"Good, we clean the unused dens a lot for our visitors and new families. It takes a while to get all the rocks and bumpy surfaces out with our paws. You probably could have just stepped on them and they would be gone." Winston said.

"Your probably right." I laughed.

"Okay. Goodnight you two and Eric, please don't turn this den into a headquarters overnight." Winston said as the other wolves walked off to get some sleep.

"I wont."

"Okay Eric. I'm gonna get some sleep. I am tired." Aleu said as she laid down in the back of the cave.

"Okay, I'll be up for a little getting this cave into better shape for me."

"Okay." She said sleepily. I smiled, she sounded funny when she was sleepy. I turned human and started setting somethings up. Using my USC.

I put a desk down with a laptop on it. I put a picture of my family next to it. It was taken when I was six. It was before my family started to die off. I am the last of my family. They are all dead, except me. I had a tear come from my eye as I remembered watching them all die in front of me. It was horrible.

_(Flashback)_

I was being dragged across the ground by my dad. "Hold on son, I gotcha."

The sound of anti-aircraft guns was all around. Bullets and plasma shots flew by us as he dragged me to the bunker. My mom was shooting at an Elite commander and he took a swing at her but she grabbed his arm and snapped it. She then pulled a shotgun out and blew his brains out. My sister and brother-in-law were back to back killing drones.

This was all that was left of us. My family. My other family had been glassed and killed by the Covenant. Uncles, Aunt's, Cousins, so basically everyone that was related to me was dead. I was put behind sandbags as more fire was being put on us.

"Hold on, U.N.S.C reinforcements are five minutes out." I heard the radio say. I grabbed my sniper rifle and started picking off Elites and Grunts. I saw a Hunter running at my mother who was fighting another hunter. I shot him but his armor was to thick. He hit her and she went flying across the battlefield hitting a wall.

"Noooo!" I heard my dad yell and he pulled out a rocket launcher and aimed it at the Hunters. He shot a rocket at them and at the same time they shot him with their massive fuel rod weapons. He was hit dead on and it was lethal. He fell down and went limp. The Hunter's were blown to smithereens by his rocket.

At that moment everyone was getting killed.

"Hold on! We are coming we are two minutes away! Just hold your ground!" The radio said again.

I had to keep my head and not try to let my emotions get the best of me. I saw my sister and her husband surrounded by Elites with swords. I pulled the trigger killing two elites. They killed the others and suddenly a bright flash engulfed them. They disappeared and I was all alone. No was one left alive but me. I dropped my rifle and fell to my knee's as enemy troop's advanced towards me.

"Ha ha ha ha ha." The Elites laughed at me as they surrounded me. "Aren't so tough now without your precious family are you spartan." I was furious. I stood up. One of them lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and threw him over me and broke his neck.

"Kill him!" The Elite general yelled. They all lunged at me and I jumped up in the air making them hit each other.

"You imbeciles! Do I have to do everything myself." The General readied his five wraith's and prepared to fire. Out of the distance a carrier opened fire on the wraith's and last of the army killing them all.

"Hold on spartan, we've got your back." The carrier said. Pelican drop ships started to fly over me dropping soldiers of and medics behind me. All of them ran to me and looked at what had happened.

"Spartan, what happened?" Commander Rick asked. While they were landing, I had collected most of the troops dog tags. I walked up to him and the others and held two sets of dog tags.

"My left hand has the tags of troop's." I let them fall and dangle. Showing how many soldiers died. "It's not all of them. There are still some out there." I grabbed his hand and put them in his hand. He clenched them tightly. I held out my right hand. "My right hand has the tags of spartan's lost in battle." I let four of them dangle.

"This is my families dog tags. My mother, father, sister and her husband all fell in battle." They looked at me. "We are sorry Eric. We really are." Commander Rick said. I took off my helmet. I put the dog tag's around my neck.

"I will hold onto them. This is all of my family that I have left. I am the last person in my family. No one is alive because they are all dead." I said looking down.

_(End of Flashback)_

I got up and laid down by the cave entrance and gazed at the stars until I fell asleep.

**A/N: Please reveiw, I forgot to put that in here. LOL :D!**


	10. Ch10 The start of something special

**A/N: I'm sorry that the last updates have been slow. I'm kind of in a crappy mood. I've bin up since 12:00am even later writing these stories. I am really tired . Anyway Let's start the story.**

**Chapter 10: The start of something special**

**Eric**

I_ was watching a White wolf and brown wolf play around with each other. Rolling in the snow and playfully nipping at each other. The white one tackled the brown one down a snowy hill and they were laughing all the way down._

_The brown one landed on top of the white one. They stared at each other._

"_I love you Eric."_

"_I love you too Aleu."_

_They lowered their heads and their lips connected for a long kiss._

I was taken out of my dream when I felt something cold and wet touch the side of my head. I pushed it away with my paw. I felt it touch me again and I took my paw and felt along it.

"Whoops. Sorry Aleu." I got up in a flash and looked at her. She smiled.

"I thought you did that on purpose."

"No. I thought it was something else."

I turned back to my human form and walked over to my laptop. I clicked it on and a bunch of new messages and info appeared on it.

"Hmm, that's strange." I clicked on the new message.

"What is?" Aleu asked as she walked over to me. I made some room on the chair and she jumped up next to me looking at the screen.

"It's a voice message." I said as it loaded. Aleu was looking at the picture of me and my family.

"Who are those people?" She asked looking at me.

"That is my family."

"So you are married."

"No. I never married because that would be a weakness in the war. They could capture those loved one's and use them against me to give them information and plus no one ever asked."

"Then who are they?"

I pointed to each person. "That's my dad, my mom, my sister and her husband, that's my older brother and this is me."

"Wow. I'm glad that you still have them. They must be very proud of you."

I looked down as a tear rolled down my eye. Every time I see those images through my head of everyone dieing makes me feel like it was my fault. If I could have only killed that hunter behind mom she would still be alive and so would dad.

"Whats wrong Eric, did I say something wrong?"

"No Aleu it's just that, my families dead."

"Oh I'm sorry. Well don't you have a uncle, aunt or a cousin at least?"

I shook my head. "Aleu. You are looking at the last person of my entire family. Everyone that was related to me is dead. I am the last of my bloodline. I'm all alone."

"I'm...so sorry Eric. I didn't know." She said looking down.

I put my arm around her. "At least I have one thing that nobody probably will ever have."

"What is that?" She looked up at me.

"A female wolf who is very nice and is very pretty. A wolf who probably is the only wolf that is friends with a human/wolf. A wolf who is brown with a white underbelly. You Aleu." I smiled.

She giggled slightly. "Thanks Eric." She licked my cheek and then the message played.

"Eric if you get this message I need help. It's Ariana. I have crash landed about five miles north of where I last saw your signal. Please, hurry I don't know how long I can keep the ships reactors stable." The message stopped playing.

"Oh shit. We are in trouble." I ran out of the cave and ran towards Winston's cave. Aleu was right behind me.

"Winston wake up, Winston." I said yelling as I ran towards his cave. I woke up the entire pack as I yelled his name.

"What is it Eric? What's wrong?" He asked as I ran in.

"I need you to gather the pack and show me where me and Aleu were found unconscious."

"Why?"

"Well lets just say if we don't get to my ship and repair the reactor. Jasper park will be destroyed in a huge explosion or even the entire continent." His eye's went wide and his jaw dangled open like it was on a string. He nodded and howled to the pack.

To the others this howl was a code red. They all ran into the cave and looked at us. "What's wrong Winston?" Kate asked.

"Don't ask me, ask Eric."They all looked at me.

"Okay listen to me and don't fuck around because if you do, you can consider yourself toast."

"Why?" Humphrey asked. He looked better. He can run and walk already.

"You guy's now the U.N.S.C Wolverine. The ship that I was on." They nodded. "Well, I guess the reactor is damaged. If it isn't repaired soon." I stopped and looked at them.

"What? What will happen Eric?" Garth looked at me worried.

"Bye bye Jasper park and maybe the entire continent." They all looked shocked.

"I need you guy's to show me where you found me and Aleu."

"I'll show you. I remember exactly where I found you." Kate said.

"Good, now let's hurry before we are all killed in an explosion." I said and we all ran full sprint. In about ten minutes we arrived at the spot where she said she found us.

I pulled out my compass and looked at it. "Okay, we have to run five miles north." I pointed toward north. "Let's go." We continued to run and in about thirty minutes we arrived at the spot where Ariana told me she was.

"Ariana can you hear me!"

"Yes I can. Hurry You only have five minutes to repair the reactor!"

I ran inside and grabbed all the things I needed. I ran to the reactor room and ran to the reactors fuel cells. I pulled the cells out and put a new pair in and ran to the panel to start the fusion cycle again.

"Listen Eric, unless you can't start the fusion cycle again, we'll be screwed. You need to reset the reactor and then shut off the main power to get the reactor to start making new cycles. You only have one minute. Hurry!"

I started typing in the codes to reset the reactor and hoped to god this will work. The reactor started to make a lot of noise and I typed as fast as possible.

"Reactor reset! You'll have to turn the power off! Hurry, only thirty seconds left!"

I ran to the main power room and located the power switch and tried to budge it.

"It's stuck!"

"Well get it unstuck because you only have seven seconds before it's to late!"

I pulled as hard as I could."Three seconds!"

"Fuck it." I body slammed the switch and it turned the entire ship off.

"Ouch!" That hurt like hell. felt like running into a car. I got up and turned the power on again and it was easier to turn on then off.

"Next time Ariana, please oil these damn switches."

"Good work. I'll be able to repair the rest of the reactor. It should only take me four hours to get it to work again."

"Okay, land as close as you can to me when you are done repairing."

"I will."

I walked out to see the pack looking anxiously at me. "I got it repaired, no need to worry."

"Good." Winston let out a sigh of relief.

We started to walk home and we talked a little on the way. "Eric, we are going hunting again today. Will you join us." Winston asked.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't include a switch." I said with a laugh. That reactor emergency was as close as I ever wanted it to be.

"Good, we need your skill set to help us get some more caribou for the pack." He said.

I looked at Lilly and she seemed to look a little sick.

"Hey Lilly are you okay, you seem a little sick?" I asked her.

"I'm fine." She said tiredly.

"Are you okay sweety?" Eve asked.

"I'm just really tired and I feel like I am going to throw up too." She looked at Eve and then at Garth.

"Lilly, when we get back come to our den. I'll do a check up on you, see if everything is normal. Okay."

"Okay." She started to slow down slightly and over time she got slower and slower.

"Are you okay Lilly?" Garth asked

She nodded weakly.

I walked over to her and put my hand on her head. No fever or sickness.

"I can say that you aren't sick, but you are getting weaker from something. Hold still Lilly. I wont hurt you just relax." She nodded and I put my arm's around her and picked her up.

" What are you doing Eric?" Garth said.

" I'm carrying her so she doesn't wear herself out. She could get hurt if she collapsed on something." I said walking with Lilly curled up in my arms. "She is asleep, so be quiet." I whispered.

We continued to walk and eventually made it back. I walked into our den and placed Lilly on the ground gently.

I walked over to the USC and pulled out a ultrasound machine and hooked it up to the computer. "What is that?" Garth asked. The pack was by the entrance.

"It's an ultrasound. It shoots high frequency sounds into your body and gives me a 3D video of what is inside you."

"That doesn't sound very safe." He said.

"Actually it is a lot better and safer then any other methods. It's completely harmless. X-rays on the other hand are a lot more dangerous. They use radiation and show pictures of your bones. It is also dangerous to pregnant women because the radiation could kill the child or mutate something."

"It better be safe because if you hurt my daughter I will rip out..."

"Shut it Eve. I heard of you so called threats and they don't phase me. I don't care if you even kill me, but the likeliness of you succeeding is so slim that we both know who would win."

They looked at me as if I were crazy.

"You just told the scariest person in the pack to shut up." Garth said.

She stared at me.

"Go ahead Eve. I don't really care anyway. I mean I am the only one here who can figure out what is wrong with your daughter." I grabbed the picture of my parent's, sister and brother. "At least you have a family."

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked tiredly.

"I already told Aleu, but I'll tell you. I have no family. No parents, siblings, mates, or any other type of family member. I am all that is left of my bloodline. They all died in this unforgivable war." I said looking down at the picture.

"I am sorry to hear that Eric." Most of them said.

I shook my head and looked at Eve.

"Eve listen to me. I can understand why you would threaten me for your daughter's life. I understand that you care deeply for them and don't wish to lose loved ones, but you have to also consider how other people might react towards a threat. There are people out their that will kill them because you threatened them. They do it just to make you attack them. I know how hard it is to lose loved one's, especially since I had to watch most of them die."I looked back down at the picture.

"It is also my fault to that my mom and dad are dead. If I only could have shot that Hunter in the head instead of his thick armor they would still be alive." I said in a sad voice. I put the picture back on the desk.

I grabbed the ultrasound and finished plugging it into my laptop. I took the transducer and put it over Lilly's body. "Ah-ha. I see the problem."

"What is it? Is it serious Eric." Garth asked worriedly.

"Yes, it is serious for the both of you." They looked at me worriedly.

"What's wrong with her then. Come on spit it out Eric."

I smiled. "Congratulations Garth, you are a father and Lilly is mother." Eve nearly fainted. Winston caught her.

"How do you know?" Winston asked intrigued. I pulled the laptop down to their view and pointed towards the developing pups.

"This is the inside of Lilly's womb and these are her pups. It may seem strange to check if she is pregnant like this, but trust me. You would have wanted me to do it this way instead of the original way, if you wanted to see if she was pregnant."

"What was the original way." Lilly asked.

"Umm, putting on a glove and sticking my hand or finger in there."

"Ewww." Most of them said.

"Hey it works though." I said with a laugh. "Okay, Lilly just stay here for now until you give birth. That way I will be he here to help you through that stage with some medicine that will take most of the pain away. Trust me you'll want it."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll feel safer here with you guy's protecting me anyway."

"Hey! I would protect you with my life."Garth said a little hurt.

"I'm sorry Garth. I mean them as in you, Eric, and Aleu." She nuzzled Garth and he nuzzled her back.

"No, not just them. Me and Humphrey will help too." Kate said. We all smiled.

"Alright! That means safety in numbers. So now that this is settled we can go hunt." I said getting up. "Garth, Kate, Humphrey, Aleu and I will take care of you Lilly until you give birth. I will help out in any way possible,but be warned guys. Pregnant girls have a lot of mood swings so she could turn into Eve in seconds or be your humorous omega." They nodded.

"Okay hunter's. Meet me in the valley when you are ready." Winston said.

I walked with Aleu to the valley.

"You know, what you said to Eve really surprise me." Aleu said on the way there.

"I noticed, because everyone else looked surprised."

"Well I knew you wouldn't stand for it, but going on about it."

"I know. Come on Aleu, they are waiting for us." As I sprinted ahead "Last one there is a rotten egg." I yelled an she ran after me.

We ran for about five minutes until we were neck and neck and almost there.

"Ha ha, come on Aleu. I am barely even try... Whoa!" I tripped.

"Ha ha ha. Maybe you should pay attention."

As I tripped I did a couple of front flips and landed on my feet and started running full out. I caught up with her in no time.

"Bye!" I said as I ran past her.

"No... fair." She started running as fast as she could. I saw Winston and headed straight for him. I tried to stop but Aleu ran right into me. We tumbled right past the hunters and she landed on top of me. We stared at each others blue eyes.

"Ahem. You two done playing around yet." Winston said as he walked up to us. Aleu got off me and I stood up.

"Okay, we're here. Sorry."

"We noticed by your crash entrance." Winston said as he led us to the caribou. "The scouts said there were six. So we need to kill all of them. Any idea's?"

"I have one." I said right away.

"Good, let's hear it."

"Okay. We'll split the group in half. I will use my stealth ability and take two of them out while you guys take out the other four. I will help you if you need it." He nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan."

They split into groups and we started to where they were seen. We then went our ways as we started nearing the location. I saw them. I went prone and crawled as close as I could without startling them. I sat there waiting a couple of minutes and then I heard a yip and the hunters got the four on the sides. The other two ran right towards me and I jumped out right in between them and stabbed them right in there hearts and they fell down.

"Great job hunters. This will help the pack greatly. Come on lets drag them back." Winston said.

I grabbed the two I killed and dragged them back myself.

"Need any help?" Aleu asked from a distance.

"Nope. I got them." I continued to drag them back to the pack valley where they ate mostly.

I left one and dragged the other one with Garth, Kate, Humphrey, and Aleu back to Lilly at our den. It was a little harder because we were going up a hill. We eventually made it back to the den and Lilly was waiting for Garth. When she saw him she got up and nuzzled him and he nuzzled her.

"Phew, that hill kicked my butt." I said laughing.

"You guy's didn't need to drag the whole thing up here just for me."

"No, its okay. I could have carried it if I didn't have to drag two back."

"Well you never let me help you Eric." Aleu said looking at me.

"Well I can handle myself." I turned back into a wolf and we started eating.

"So Eric, how are you so strong?" Kate asked.

I shrugged. "Years of training and fighting I guess."

"Wow how old are you?" Garth now asked.

"I am about twenty-five."

"Hmm, how long have you been fighting in this war against the Covenant?" Humphrey now asked. God, they are trying to really figure me out aren't they.

"I have been training since I was eight. I started to fight in the war when I was fifteen."

"Wow, you have been fighting for most of your life and yet you still are the nicest person I know." Aleu said.

"That's because when your people are being killed off you want to help them, and not be some kind of a rebel dickhead. I was always taught to be kind and caring towards the innocent and be as brutal as you can be towards your enemy."

"I have a quick question for you. What do humans do for us and the entire planet if they are polluting it and what do they get for killing us?" Lilly had to really pick a hard subject for me to discuss.

"Okay. I'll tell you the bad one first. Humans kill you guys for money."

"What is money?" Aleu asked.

"Money is something we use to get certain items. Like you would trade land for food or the safety of captured loved ones. It is made out of paper, silver, or gold. Gold is very valuable. So if a country has plenty of it, they are rich. It also kills people to obtain money. We kill each other for money when we don't enough of it or in a debt. It's like a plaque that never ends. I think money isn't worth more then another ones life."

"So basically you kill us for money so you can get items for your family?" Lilly asked.

I shook my head. "Sometimes its just off of pure greed. We kill you sometimes just so we can experience the thrill and pure sport of it. I think it isn't right in any way. Now you wanted to know what we do for you?" She nodded.

"Okay. In short absolutely nothing. There are some things we do for you that could effect our lives too, but basically nothing. The one thing I can think of is asteroids and threats to the planet.

"How do you help us with that?" Kate asked.

"Well you know how I said that is a threat towards us." They nodded.

"Well basically if an asteroid is on a collision coarse with Earth we would try to destroy it."

"Why?"

"If a asteroid or object collides with us. We would more then likely all die. It would hit us so hard that the entire planet could be destroyed. It would be all hell on this planet and we would be killing each other to survive. It would be as hot as two hundred degree's or as cold as negative fifty to negative one hundred and fifty. It will kill everything and in a way, the planet resets. In hundred's of year's new life will emerge and take place of the old. Maybe even more intelligent life then us."

"Wow, you sure know a lot." Garth said.

"Ha, more like not enough. Humans only use fifteen percent of their brain. Now imagine if we could use more. We could be the ruler's of this entire universe."

"Wow, again. You humans are more like saviors and intelligent even though you murder us."

"I wish that were true. In all actuality, right know we are more like monsters. We have more at stake then just ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, with this war going on, there is a lot more at stake then just us. The Covenants true goal is to ignite the ring's or Halo."

"What is Halo or the ring's?"

"Look, as much as I love to talk with you guys this will be the last thing I can answer. I have told you way too much about me and this blasted war."

"Okay, we understand." Aleu said.

"Okay, Halo. They are ring's built by the Forerunners. The Forerunners were the most advanced civilization before humans and the covenant managed to figure out how to build a toilet. They built these rings to kill all the sentient life in the galaxy because of the flood. The flood is something that you do not ever want to encounter."

I stood up and walked towards the cave and looked up.

"The flood is a very sick creature. They jump on you and eat through you until they are inside your body. They make you snap your own neck and it isn't very pleasant. They take control of your body and you'll be dead, but they use your dead body and turn you against your own."

"That's horrible." They all said. I nodded

"Anyway, the Forerunners took enough of each species so when the rings fired they could reproduce and build up again once everything was killed. Unfortunately the Forerunners killed themselves and were wiped out. The machines that had been left behind distributed all the humans and sentient life back to the appropriate planets to start again."

"I know you didn't want to hear another question, but if the Forerunners killed everything, how did the flood survive."

"That is what made me wonder. The rings are supposed to kill all the life in our galaxy, so how did they survive." I shook my head. "Okay, that's enough for now. I don't like talking about the past, so please stop asking me. It brings back so many bad memories ."

"Sure, Eric. We'll stop asking you these questions." Aleu said walking next to me.

"Sorry, we didn't know it was this hard for you." Kate, Lilly, Garth and Humphrey said in unison.

"It's okay. I just really don't want to talk about this anymore." I laid down and closed my eyes. I felt Aleu lay next to me trying to comfort me. I started to fall asleep.

_Eric's Dream_

_'Where the hell am I.' I thought. It was dark and I could tell it was storming because I felt rain. Then I heard a loud crack of thunder. The light flashed and I started to adjust to the dark. I started to see blood and I followed it until I froze at what I saw. Everybody that I ever knew was laying down in front of me dead._

_My family and friends. The wolves I had all met. I saw some movement to my left and saw Aleu bleeding to death._

"_Aleu!" I ran over to her and fell on my knees. She had been cut by a knife or sword of some kind._

"_Eric...is that y-you." She said in a weak voice._

"_What happened here?"_

"_I-I don't know...all I remember i-is seeing you...kill the pack. You changed after you disappeared...for three day's."_

"_Me! Why would I do such a thing? I'm not crazy or a blood thirsty murder."_

"_I-I don't know, but it's to late...for m-m-me." Her voice was fading._

"_Hold on okay."_

"_I c-can't. I'm going to d-die before you...can save me."_

"_Don't say that. Just don't give up."_

"_I'm s-s-sorry Eric... I just wanted...t-to tell you that I love you..." She was dieing._

"_I love you too Aleu, but you have to survive. Your the only one I have left." I started to cry._

"_I-I-I'm sorry..." She stopped breathing and I hugged her crying._

"_Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Look's like poor Eric lost his poor little wolf lover." A deep voice said from behind me. I recognized that voice._

"_General Organza!" I turned to face him._

"_I see you still remember me."_

"_You'll pay for this. I will kill you this time. You have gone to far." I pulled out my knife and I ran at him. He was quick and stabbed me in the back. I didn't care and I spun around with the sword still in me and stabbed him right in his head. I pulled it out and stabbed him until I finally fell to the ground._

"_Well, looks like we all...d-died from a p-pointless war" I said dieing._

_He suddenly appeared in front of me. "Bye"_

_Reality_

"Ahh." I jumped up to my feet to notice it was only a dream. I looked around and noticed Kate, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey, and Aleu were all missing. I looked in the snow and saw their footprints. They must have gone for a late night walk.

I followed the trail until I saw human footprints.

"Oh no, not that." I ran until I came up on a camp. Poachers. I saw two birds flying right at me. That's is very odd. I waited until they got closer.

"Hey you, the white wolf." I heard them say.

"Who are you guys?" I asked.

"I am Marcel and this is Paddy. Listen Kate, Lilly, Garth, Humphrey and another wolf got captured by the poacher's."

"I just noticed. Alert the pack and tell them to come this way, okay." They nodded and flew off.

"By the way, what is your name?" They asked flying over me.

"Eric, now go before it's to late."

They flew off. "Gotta do everything myself." I mumbled.

I sneaked my way down to the camp and saw a guard standing by the entrance. I got up behind him. I wonder if I can talk to humans.

I crawled a little bit more forward. "Oi, Suzy." I whispered.

"Huh." He turned around and bit into his neck. Never get's old.

I sneaked into the camp and avoided being in bright area's. I saw three more guards sitting in front of the campfire with their backs turned. I saw a cage where Aleu and the others were being held captive. I sneaked over to where they were and I silently opened the cage. They heard me and looked at me.

"Eric! What are you doing here? Your going to get killed!" Aleu said.

"Saving your butts. Come on lets go." They followed me closely and we sneaked towards the tent and then we ran into a guard dog and a guard. He pointed his gun and I jumped at him and bit his shoulder and he fired, missing of coarse and Garth killed the guard dog quickly. Humphrey jumped on the man I was still biting and finished him with a bite on the neck.

Kate looked surprised that Humphrey did that. "Wow Humphrey, I didn't know you could kill so well."

"Well of coarse. I'm protecting you." He said with a smile.

"Um, guys. We need to get out of here before they kill us." Lilly said.

We nodded and ran out of the camp. We saw the pack and ran towards them. We were being shot at and I wished I could be shooting back.

"Come on hurry!" Winston yelled. We managed to catch up to them and we ran back towards our dens.

Suddenly a poacher jumped out of the tree's aiming his gun at us. "Gotcha" Time slowed down as he squeezed the trigger. I noticed who it was aimed at and tackled her out of the way. I felt the bullet rip through my hind legs and I fell to the ground.

"Ha, got the white one." Aleu got up after I tackled her out of the way and growled at the man. " I didn't think this through very well. Shit!" The entire pack lunged at him and all I heard was his bloody screams of him being torn apart. Then it was silent.

"Eric!" Aleu ran over to me as I was bleeding.

"Aleu, l-listen if I don't...make it." I tried to tell her. I haven't been shot in a while and this hurt like hell.

"You'll make it." She said.

"Listen, I-I j-just wanted you to know..." I was starting to fall unconscious.

"Know what?" She said with a tears in her eyes.

"T-T-That I love you..." I fell unconscious. I felt nothing, heard nothing, and saw nothing. I wondered if I was actually dead this time.

**A/N: Man what a chapter. This one was a hard one to write. Please review.:) Oh and by the way I am not done so don't think this is the end. There will be a lot more in the future. Trust me.**


	11. Ch:11 Things go good then bad

**A/N: Okay let's continue our story and see what happened, eh.:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's except for the plot and OC's.**

**Chapter:11 Things go good then bad**

** Thing go good thenAleu's POV**

"Ha, got the white one." I got up and looked at Eric who was laying on the ground bleeding. I looked at the hunter and growled at him. The pack circled around him quickly cutting his escape route.

" I didn't think this through very well. Shit!" He said and as we all lunged at him. I bit him on his shoulder and tried to tear him apart with the rest of the pack . His screams faded into the night as his blood ran under our paws.

"Eric!" I said running at him. He was seriously hurt.

"Aleu, l-listen if I don't...make it."

"You'll make it." At that time I didn't know if he would or wouldn't.

"Listen, I-I j-just wanted you to know..." He tried to say.

"Know what?" I had tears coming to my eyes as I watched him suffer to speak.

"T-T-That I love you..." He fell unconscious and I laid there shocked slightly at what he said. He did love me back. I felt over joyed that he did, but I knew it wouldn't matter if he died saving me.

I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes and looked at the pack. "We need to get him back to our den and fast. He wont survive long out here."

They nodded and suddenly the three poachers that were at the camp came running through the bushes. They immediately stopped when they saw their friend ripped to shreds behind us.

"Holy shit. They killed Bob and ripped him to shreds. Lets get out of here." We blocked their escape and circled them. They had guns, but they were to stupid to aim them.

"Let's teach these guys a lesson for messing with us and killing innocent wolves illegally for profit." We all lunged at them as they attempted to flee. They had it coming. I've watched them kill other wolves while we were there in that cage. So now they die for being stupid.

We made quick work of them and then got back to getting Eric to our den. I gently lifted him on my back and started to walk carefully without dropping him. He's bin through enough pain and suffering in his lifetime, and he doesn't deserve to go through more.

I want him to be happy and not always fighting to keep everyone else alive, especially me. He's done so much for me and helped me keep my spirit up, when he was the one who actually needed it more. I have barely done anything for him. I want to start making him feel happy and worry less about humanities war with the Covenant.

"Hey Aleu, are you alright?" Kate asked.

I looked at her and shook my head. "It's nothing to worry about. It's just that, Eric has done so much for me and everyone else that he never got anything in return for what he does."

"Aleu, Eric doesn't need anything in return, because he already has gotten it." Kate walked up next to me.

"He did? What did he get?"

She smiled. "Aleu, think about it. He never asked once for something in return."

"I don't get it. How does not asking for something in return give him something?" I was confused.

"Aleu look. He doesn't want anything more then the happiness of all of us and especially you. He looks at you and every time you are in trouble he is there to protect you. He doesn't care if he did all of this and got nothing. He just wants you happy. Heck, he wants all of us to be happy. That's what keeps him going when he is injured or hurt, so he can please all of us. He cares deeply for you and the safety of all of us."

"Your right, but I mean it's just he went through so much. He has done so many things that often get him nearly killed or badly injured. He is the only one who ever gets hurt. Even when others die, it hurts him a lot. Having to watch your family, friends, and race getting killed off and then living with that the rest of your life. I mean he is the only one left in his family for gods sakes." I stopped and they looked at me.

"He is all alone and if he would have lived through that war he is fighting in and they won. What would he do?"

"What do you mean?" Winston asked.

"What do I mean? I mean what if he won the war. Where would he go? He has no family, no mates, no children, and no one who is related to him to go to. He would spend his life all alone, with no loved ones to say hi or I love you to. He would be sad and die alone." I said looking down.

"I never really thought of that. Man, I would hate to be like him for rest of my life." Garth said.

"Aleu, he wont die alone." Lilly said.

"He wont?" I said slightly confused.

She nodded. "Aleu, don't you love him?"

"Yes, of coarse I love him. Why wouldn't I? I mean, he has done so much for me that the least I could do for him is be with him." I was blushing kind of hard.

"See. He wont die all alone, because he'll have you. You and everyone else here heard him say that he loved you." Lilly was completely right.

I nodded and we continued to the den. When we arrived, I gently placed him on the ground and looked at his wound. It was still bleeding a little, but not much. The others wished us good night and hoped he'll make it. Kate, Garth, Humphrey, and Lilly stayed with us, because they promised to be here until Lilly gave birth.

Kate and Humphrey laid next to each other and wished each other goodnight and nuzzled each other. Garth and Lilly did the same.

I started licking Eric's wound clean, trying to help it stop bleeding and clean it up a little. I did this for about twenty minutes until I was sure he wasn't bleeding anymore. I laid down next to him and placed my head under his. Soon I fell asleep.

I would say I only was asleep for two hours because when I woke up I saw the moon starting to fall below the horizon. I heard voices nearby and I stood up when four men came into the cave. I growled loudly and in doing so I woke the others.

"Whoa, easy now. We aren't here to hurt you." They had tranquilizer darts and three of them had them pointed at us. He put his hand out slightly and he got a little closer.

"Aleu, their the park rangers. Their going to help Eric." Kate said.

"Yeah, but we killed those hunters." I said.

"They were doing it illegally, so they can't harm us for self defense." Humphrey said.

"Easy girl, we are just here to help your mate. Please, we don't want to have to tranquilize you. We know those hunters and poachers were here and we arrested the other ones so your safe now." I laid back down and stopped growling, but I didn't leave Eric's side.

"Okay guys, lets help the white wolf out and leave them be." He said crouching and slowly walking up to Eric and me. I crawled back a little to give him some room only because he was helping him.

"Okay my friend, looks like you have a bullet wound. So I need to pull the bullet out of you." He said. Luckily Eric had put his desk and stuff away, so they wont be suspicious of anything.

"Okay, hand me the tweezers." They gave him the tweezers and he started to pull the bullet out. I heard Eric whimper a little bit. He was still unconscious, but he still whimpered for some strange reason. I was trying to hold back my growling, but I let a low growl escape my throat.

"Easy girl. We know you don't want him in pain, but unless we get the bullet out he could get led poisoning." I calmed down a little. One of them actually came slowly up to me and scratched me behind the ear. I licked his hand in return, but I still didn't fully trust them.

They are actually very brave men not tranquilizing us and even petting me. He got the bullet out and he grabbed a shot and put it in Eric. "Okay, now just to make sure you don't get lead poisoning." Once they were done injecting the anti-lead poisoning shot, I guess that's what it is called. I don't really know, but they slowly started to wrap up his body in some bandages. They got up and looked at Humphrey.

"Oh shit, I never took Eric's bandages off." He said when they noticed.

They walked over to him and Kate slightly backed off, hoping they would just take it off.

"I guess we must of helped this one a couple of weeks ago." They said unwrapping Humphrey's bandages that Eric put around him.

"Good, no infections." I had crawled next to Eric again and snuggled up next to him. I felt better now, knowing Eric will make it. I licked his muzzle cleaning some of the blood that was still on it.

"Okay, let's leave them alone. They probably have been through enough disturbances tonight." The rangers got up and walked out of the den and I was glad they helped.

I started falling into a deep sleep being comforted by Eric's steady heartbeat and presence.

**Eric's POV**

I woke up in the morning hearing another heartbeat. I heard mine and then another one that was rhythmically following mine. I opened my eyes, but was blinded by the early morning sun. When I adjusted to the light I looked to my left and saw Aleu sleeping soundly and she was smiling.

I felt something around my hind legs and looked at some bandages wrapped around me. What happened last night while I was unconscious? I put my head back on top of Aleu's and silently waited for her to get up.

About thirty minutes later I felt her stir and slightly move around. She got up and stretched and looked at me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, a lot better then last night. Where did I get these bandages from?"

"A couple of rangers came by last night and fixed you up. They also took Humphrey's bandages off." She laid down in front of me.

"So, umm. Aleu."

"Yeah, whats wrong?" The gap in between us lessened.

"Remember last night how I said, umm, that I loved you." We were about six inches from each other.

"Yeah, what about it?" She said blushing slightly.

I gazed into her blue eyes and our eyes met. "I was just wondering if you, umm." Ah, fuck it. I closed the gap in between us and kissed her. Her eyes were wide and what felt like just a few minutes I pulled away.

"I love you Aleu. I fell in love with you when we first met and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." She blushed really hard and slightly turned her head to the side. I nuzzled her.

I laid there for what felt like an eternity before she turned her head and pushed her lips against mine. We both closed our eye's to savor this moment. She pulled off and nuzzled me.

"I love you too Eric. I fell in love with you when we first met too. I felt safe and comfortable around you. I also want to be with you for the rest of my life."

I pulled her in for our third kiss and this one lasted for about a minute. The thing that took me off guard was when Aleu stuck her tongue into my mouth. I pulled back and she looked at me strangely.

"What's wrong?" She sounded worried.

"Well, you just stuck your tongue in my mouth."

"Well, that's what wolves do to show their ultimate affection for each other. Don't humans do that?"

"Well yes, but its not really done a lot. It's called French Kissing. I think."

"Oh, well I am sorry." She said looking down.

I pulled her head up and brought her into our fourth kiss. I am just this luck I guess. This time I stuck my tongue into her mouth and in a few seconds she did the same. Our tongues exchanging saliva and rubbing against each other. We pulled apart and panted lightly.

"I thought you said humans don't do this a lot?" She murred lightly.

"Well, do I look human?" I murred back. I have no idea how I managed to mur, but I did it on my first try. Guess it was just instinct.

"No, you look like a pure white handsome wolf." She said licking my cheek.

"Ahem, you guys done yet?" We looked to our left and saw Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly staring at us. We blushed slightly.

"Oh, don't mind us guys. You can just have a wedding this morning too." Humphrey said.

"Hey, at least we are married. I remember somebody here saying they would get married soon." Garth said.

"That reminds me barf." Humphrey walked up to him and bonked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for not waiting for us to get married. Remember the deal we made." Humphrey said.

"Oh yeah. Oops."

I yelped as I attempted to get up but only managing to collapse on the floor.

"Eric, you shouldn't try to move for a while. You are still hurt pretty badly." Aleu said as she snuggled up next to me. I felt dizzy and the world started spinning around. I laid my head on hers and closed my eyes. I fell asleep in seconds.

**Aleu's POV**

I woke up in the morning to be greeted by the sound of my heartbeat following his. I felt his head on top of mine and I moved so I could stretch a little. I looked at him and noticed he was awake.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah, a lot better then last night. Where did I get these bandages from?"

"A couple of rangers came by last night and fixed you up. They also took Humphrey's bandages off." I said as I laid down in front of him.

"So, umm. Aleu." He said slightly blushing.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" I felt the gap in between us close a little bit.

"Remember last night how I said, umm, that I loved you." We were getting closer and I felt my heart racing.

"Yeah, what about it?" I said blushing slightly.

He gazed into my blue eyes and I stared back at his. "I was just wondering if you, umm." He suddenly closed the gap in between us and I felt our lips touch. I was shocked. He just pulled me into a kiss. I felt him pull off.

"I love you Aleu. I fell in love with you when we first met and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I blushed extremely hard and I turned my head to the side a little. I needed to sort this out real quick. I felt him nuzzle me and I felt the static of our fur rubbing against each other.

I sat there for what felt like a century trying to sort this out the best I could. I eventually just let myself go and let my mind choose whatever it felt more comfortable with. I pulled Eric in close and I kissed him back. We both closed our eye's to savor this moment. I pulled off and nuzzled him. I guess I felt more comfortable with him and that didn't surprise me. I loved him so much that nothing could ever tear me apart from him.

"I love you too Eric. I fell in love with you when we first met too. I felt safe and comfortable around you. I also want to be with you for the rest of my life." I said looking at him.

He pulled me in for our third kiss and this one lasted for about a minute. This time I did what all wolves do when they loved each other a lot. I stuck my tongue into his mouth, but he pulled off and looked shocked. I didn't understand why though.

"What's wrong?" I said, worried that I just hurt our relationship.

"Well, you just stuck your tongue in my mouth."

"Well, that's what wolves do to show their ultimate affection for each other. Don't humans do that?"

"Well yes, but its not really done a lot. It's called French Kissing. I think."

"Oh, well I am sorry." I looked down and thought I just hurt our relationship.

He pulled my head up and brought us into our fourth kiss. This time he stuck his tongue into my mouth and in a few seconds I did the same. Our tongues exchanged saliva and were rubbing against each other. We pulled apart and panted lightly.

"I thought you said humans don't do this a lot?" I murred lightly at him.

"Well, do I look human?" He murred back at me and I was actually surprise at how well he did it. His mur sounded beautiful for his first time.

"No, you look like a pure white handsome wolf." I said licking his cheek.

"Ahem, you guys done yet?" We looked to our left and saw Kate, Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly staring at us. We blushed slightly.

"Oh, don't mind us guys. You can just have a wedding this morning too." Humphrey said.

"Hey, at least we are married. I remember somebody here saying they would get married soon." Garth said.

"That reminds me barf." Humphrey walked up to him and bonked him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"That was for not waiting for us to get married. Remember the deal we made." Humphrey said.

"Oh yeah. Oops."

Eric yelped as he tried to get up but only managing to collapse on the floor.

"Eric, you shouldn't try to move for a while. You are still hurt pretty badly." I said as I snuggled up next to him. I felt his head land heavily on top of mine and I looked at him slightly. He didn't look so good. He closed his eyes and I think he fell asleep.

"Hey guys I think Eric just fell asleep." I whispered to them.

They looked at Eric and nodded when they saw him asleep.

His chest rising and falling, and his steady heartbeat were making a musical beat together as I laid next to him. As I felt myself fall asleep I felt him move his nose, muzzle and head next to mine. I started falling into a peaceful nap, or so I thought it was going to be peaceful.

_Aleu's Nightmare_

_I was standing in a peaceful meadow with Eric next to me. I turned to speak with him, but he was gone. I looked around and noticed foot prints right in front of me. I followed them and it got darker and darker. I heard a scream coming from in front of me. I ran towards the bushes and peered through them to see a creature I have never seen before hurting somebody else. It was Eric!_

"_I'll never tell you the codes Organza. You can kill everyone else even if it is Aleu."_

_What does he mean about killing everyone else? What is this thing about codes and me dieing?_

"_Fine have it your way. Oh, I wont be killing them. You will."_

_He held something in his hands and it squirmed around. It then jumped on Eric and started eating through him. I closed my eyes as I heard his bloody screams echo throughout the forest. Then silence._

"_If you tell me the codes, I'll let you free parasite."_

_Eric started to talk, but his voice was deeper and sounded like a devil. "The planetary defense grid codes are Alpha 94, Charlie 107, Bravo 6298, and Zulu 5273."_

_The creature cut Eric's ropes off which were tying his hands and feet together and he stood up. He ran at me and I started to run off because when he got closer it wasn't him. He changed and he looked like... It hit me like a book. He was a flood as he told us before. The thing that takes over another one's body killing him and letting it take control._

_I ran as fast as I could but he was faster and stronger then me. He grabbed me by the tail and pulled back. I looked at him and saw blood dripping down from his hands. I looked at my stomach and saw gashes all over it. Something crawled out of his side and crawled over to me. It jumped at me and I saw it ready to bite my head off._

"Ahhhh!" I woke up jumping to my feet and seconds later Eric jumped in front of me.

The others woke up and looked at me strangely. "Whats wrong?"

Eric looked at me and I saw him in pain from the sudden jump he did.

"It was just a horrible nightmare." I didn't notice at first, but I had tears running down my eyes. He licked them off.

"Tell me about your nightmare Aleu." He said and I laid back down with him next to me.

"Well... I was with Eric in a field and I turned to talk to him and he was gone. I saw his footprints in the ground and I decided to follow them. I heard a scream and looked through the bushes to see Eric getting beat up. The creature that was beating him up kept asking for some codes. Eric said that he would never tell him even if everybody else dies, including me." He nodded and I continued.

"The creature held up something and I think it was what you called the flood. Well it jumped on you and you screamed. The creature told Eric if he told him the codes he will set him free. Eric talked, but his voice sounded deeper. Eric said something about a planetary defense grid. He said some kind of code, I think it was Alpha 94, Charlie 107, Bravo 6298 and Zu..." Eric put his paw around my head and over my mouth.

"Don't ever say those codes again! Do you hear me?" I whimpered and he started to pull me back further into the cave, letting out a low growl. The others looked at us. "Follow me. I don't want to have to kill you guys. I will explain back here."

They immediately walked towards the back of the cave. I had tears rolling down my eyes, and I knew whatever I said was something very secretive for Eric. He let go of me and looked around to make sure no one was watching or listening. He let out a growl.

He whispered but obviously angry. "Aleu, where did you hear those codes? Those are very top secret. I could get executed for anybody who knows this."

I still was crying a little. This all was very confusing and that nightmare wasn't disappearing from my thoughts. "I don't know. I only heard them in my dreams."

He let out a frustrated growl and looked at us. "You will listen to me and there is no ifs or buts. If you don't follow my orders I will kill you to keep those codes safe. Do you understand?"

We nodded. "Okay, but what is so important about Alpha..." He slammed Garth into the wall choking him.

**Eric's POV**

I was choking Garth to get him to shut up about those codes when something tackled me. I landed on my feet and turned to look at Tony.

"What is your problem, choking my son?"

"I guess I will have to do this the hard way. Stay here and don't move. If you do, your dead." I walked out of the cave and looked at the pack who were down in the valley.

"Everybody! Meet me in the back of my den for a very serious meeting! This is nothing to fuck around with and if you are not there within five minutes! I will hunt you down and kill you! So get moving!" I was a serious as I could have ever been. They looked at me and walked towards our den.

When I knew everyone was inside, I walked in and saw them talking to one another.

"Silence!" They all stopped and looked at me.

"This better be important or..."

"Zip it Eve!" I growled at her.

"Now listen closely and follow my orders or I will kill you to protect Earth! Aleu, this morning managed to tell me the planetary defense grid codes Alpha 94, Charlie 107, Bravo 6298 and Zulu 5273. Now these codes are very top secret and I could get executed for someone knowing this. I want you to never speak about these codes or if you do I will kill you on the spot. These codes are very, very, very important to keep secret. If this falls into the wrong hands, Earth will fall and we will be wiped out. Not here and now. I mean back in my time."

I turned around and let out a loud frustrated growl. I was trying to calm myself down. I turned back around and saw Aleu with tears in her eyes still. "Okay listen. I know I over reacted and I am sorry, but you have to understand that if you die keeping the codes a secret you'll be saving billions of lives. I have orders to kill anyone who didn't have proper authority for the codes. I am sparing your lives and putting myself in greater danger then you would believe." I walked up to Aleu and put my paw under her chin and pulled her muzzle up to meet look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you this morning. It's just, if those codes were given to the Covenant." I looked down. "I would have been to blame for the destruction of humanity. I would be to blame for billions of deaths."

I turned around and walked to the cave entrance and turned around. "I just wanted to let you all know that you are my family. Aleu, you are my first true love and I would give my life for you even if it was to burn in hell for the an eternity." I started to walk out the cave.

"I am taking a walk to clear my head a little. Calm down and try to figure some things out." I walked off. I walked through the forest and I turned into my human self. I continued to walk around I started to get the feeling I was being followed. I turned around and then had this horrible pain in the side of my head. I fell on my wound and that felt painful. Then darkness.

**A/N This one will have a couple of errors and I know so don't worry. ^ ^**


	12. Ch:12 Things seem off

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I was playing EVE on the computer and got addicted. Please forgive me. The beginning will be a bit fast so don't think I am being lazy.**

**Chapter 12: Things seem off**

**Aleu's POV**

Eric walked off and I still was crying slightly. I guess I was a little angry at him for yelling at me, but that changed when he walked up to me and told me he was sorry.

"What the hell is his problem?" Garth said with anger.

"Well Garth, he made it clear to us that he cares for us, but he has a point. Our lives aren't worth billions." Lilly said.

"What the hell are you talking about? We shouldn't even be at risk of being killed for this war. It isn't our problem." Garth said.

"I agree, we shouldn't be killed for just knowing these codes. It's not like we can communicate with those aliens anyway." Humphrey said.

"Humphrey, it doesn't matter. For all we know, they could communicate with us. Still, we aren't worth billions of lives." Kate licked Humphrey's muzzle.

"Guys, just drop it. It doesn't matter now, lets just go on with our regular day." I said getting up. They nodded and we went to hunt without Eric. We only killed three, but still managed to feed everybody enough too. I went to sleep that night wondering where Eric has been all day. He probably will be back tonight.

I fell asleep by myself and I was shivering from the cold. When I woke up in the morning, still no Eric. I woke the others and I told them he hasn't come back.

"Where is he then?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, but I got a feeling he is in trouble. Get the pack together and tell them to search for him." I said getting up and walking out to search for him. We had searched all day and still no sign of him. We walked back to the dens in silence and I was upset that I let him walk off without me.

I went to sleep worrying about him. Little did I now we were in big trouble.

**Eric's POV**

I started to wake up, but I couldn't move my legs or arms. I started to regain my vision and I almost had a heart attack at who I saw. "How the hell did you get here!"

"Oh, don't worry Eric. I only want the codes to the orbital defense grid and my revenge." Organza punched me in the gut.

"You call that a punch. My grandma could hit harder." I wasn't kidding either. She knocked me out once.

"Well since I hit like your grandma lets try our other friend." He stepped to the side and a Brute ran at me and punched me in the gut, yet again. This time it hurt like hell.

"Remember me asshole. You are the one who humiliated me in front of the Covenant, and now I am going to enjoy ripping you apart." He said twisting his fist in my gut.

Great, now I got two morons torturing me. "Well... its nice to meet another moron." I laughed slightly, and he hit me again.

"Well Eric, while your getting reacquainted with your friend, I am going to kill that little family you have made over by the mountain. I'll make sure that I give your girlfriend a kiss. Ha ha ha ha." Organza walked off.

"You leave them out of this you hear me Organza. I swear if you harm them I am going to tear your head off. Do you hear me Organza!" I watched as he grabbed a belt and put it around him.

"Don't worry about it. It won't be me who is doing all the killing. You will." He twisted the nob and a light flashed for a abrupt second. I was shocked as he had changed to look exactly like me. "Ha! Enjoy your torture Eric." He walked off and the Brute started to punch and kick me. I didn't care if I was dieing or getting tortured. I will not let him get away with this!

**Aleu's POV**

I woke up to a scream and the others ran past me as I ran after them. We came up to the pack as they sat around something. I looked over them and saw a dead body.

"What happened?" Kate asked.

"Eric killed her and ran back into the forest. He's lost his mind." A male said as he was standing over the dead body. "He killed my mate and I want revenge. Winston, before he kills somebody else, lets kill him first."

"Wait a minute." I said coming up to him. "How do you know it was Eric?"

"I know because I saw him pull out his knife and stab my mate. He had no reason too. He laughed and ran back into the forest." The male growled at me.

"That can't be Eric. He is to nice and gentle. I mean he has done a lot for us and even though two days ago he threatened to kill us for talking about those secret codes. I don't think it's him."

"Winston, you have to believe me it was him. You have to kill him before he kills us. Please Winston." The male begged to Winston. He nodded.

"We will, but first." He turned around and looked at me. "You have to help Aleu. I don't know if this is Eric or if it isn't, but whoever it is needs to be stopped." I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice either. I nodded and the pack headed out to find him.

We searched for miles until he jumped out and stabbed the male in the neck and ran off. I couldn't believe it. He really did kill both of them.

"Dammit! We need to stop him before he kills someone else! Let's go!" Winston ordered and we ran after him.

**Eric's POV**

I struggled to get free as I heard a scream throughout the forest. The big lazy Brute fell asleep and was twenty feet in front of me. I struggled harder and pulled on the restraints as hard as I could. I grunted and pulled even hard. 'Come on Eric, pull harder. Come on!' I mentally yelled and ripped the restraints apart. The Brute woke up and grabbed his hammer and I pulled my knife and jumped over him and stabbed him in his shoulder. It didn't pierce his armor though.

"Ha, my armor is to thick. Your pathetic knife can't do shit." I ducked as he swung at me and I tried to stab him in his face. It was the only open part of his armor. I missed and he elbowed me and I stumbled back a little. I attempted to dodge his hammer0, but I was to slow and only had time to grab it. As I struggled to push his hammer back, I took an opportunity that would always help me against a male opponent.

"Hey Brute! Cover your weaknesses." I lifted my right leg and kicked him in his crotch. He let go of the hammer and started to go into a full on frenzy. He was pissed, but stupid none the less. He lunged at me and I jumped to the side and hit him with his hammer as he ran by. He fell to the ground bleeding badly, and I nailed him right in the head with his hammer. I heard a sever crack and knew he was dead.

I gathered my stuff quickly and ran after Organza. 'I'm coming for you Organza!'

**Aleu's POV**

We were still running after him when he jumped out and kicked everyone away but me. He then jumped on me and pinned his glowing knife on my neck.

"You will die for what Eric did to my comrade!" He yelled at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the lethal blow.

"Oh no you don't!" I opened my eyes to see Eric get tackled by another Eric!

"There's two!" Winston said as the pack gathered around him and I ran back to him.

"No, only one." One of the Eric's grabbed the other and cut him around his waist. He flashed for a second and right before us stood my nightmare creature.

**Eric's POV Again**

I saw Aleu about to get killed and I jumped to get Organza off of her. "Oh no you don't!"

I hit him off of her and I got up. We started to clash again and again as we tried to kill each other. I heard them talk to each other.

"There's two!" Winston yelled.

"I grabbed Organza and started to cut his waste. " No, only one." He elbowed me in the gut and he flashed as his disguise disappeared and revealed the truth.

"It wasn't me that was trying to kill you. Organza disguised himself to look like me so you would think it was me. While he was out here, I was getting tortured by the Brute chieftain. He's dead now."

"I know you killed him because he sent a S.O.S to me. You will pay and so will your little pack here." He tried to get past me to kill them, but I blocked him away every time.

We started to clash into each other, and we blocked each of our attacks. We went on for minutes until I stabbed him in his left arm and then his right. He lunged at me and I blocked him again. Aleu tried to help me kill him but he grabbed her and put the sword to her throat.

"I'll kill her like the rest of your family was." I suddenly had this quick burst of speed that made me jump in front of him at the speed of light and pull his sword away from Aleu's neck. He looked stunned as his face met my foot. He grabbed his sword laying next to him and he tried to stab me, but before he could Aleu managed to recover and she bit into his neck. She delivered a fatal blow to him and he fell forward.

I stabbed my knife into his head and finished him off. I looked at the pack and they were staring at me. I had a lot of explaining to do.

"What is going on here Eric?" Winston asked. I looked at him and I shook my head.

"I was knocked out Organza and tied me up. When I woke up he was standing in front of me. Then a brute came out of nowhere and started to beat the living hell out of me. After that, Organza disguised himself to look like me and made it look like I was killing you guys, but I managed to escape and kill the brute. I ran as fast as I could and saw Aleu under him. I ran towards him and tackled him off her and that's basically all." They looked at me and I looked back at them.

Winston nodded and looked at the pack. "Let's get our dead a proper burial for this horrible fight. I'm sorry Eric that we attempted to kill you and mistrusted you."

"I should be saying sorry. This is all my fault. I'm the one who threatened to kill you at my den and Organza wasn't even supposed to be here. I'm sorry." I got a shovel from my USC and started to dig a grave for Organza to make sure nobody can find him. I hit his dead body with the shovel one more time and rolled his body into the grave. I started to bury him and once I finished I walked with the pack. We arrived at the two dead wolves and I told them I'll take care of it.

I picked up the two dead wolves and took them to were the pack buries there dead. When we got there I put the two wolves gently down and started to dig. When I finished, I gently placed them at the bottom of the grave and started to fill it back up.

I didn't feel like changing back into a wolf because I was still aching from that gunshot wound. I was so busy I had forgotten about it and all this fighting and running has opened it up a lot. I was still bleeding. That was very bad, but I didn't mention it at the funeral of the two who died because of me.

I dropped to one knee, put my arm on it and bowed my head. Winston walked up to the grave. " George and Mia. You have passed on and you shall not be forgotten. We will always remember how you kept every bodies spirits up and helped the pack members who desperately needed it. You will be missed and we hope you rest in peace. We lost two great wolves and you will be remembered forever. Rest in peace"

The pack all started to tilt their heads and let out a low mournful howl. I didn't move and kept my head on my arm. When their howls ended, I stood up and looked at them.

"Guys...I think we...still have...a problem." I could barely breath. The wound was a lot worse then I thought. The kicks and punches didn't help. Aleu looked at me.

"Whats wrong Eric?" She asked worriedly. I lifted a part of my armor up and revealed the gunshot wound. I felt the blood drip down my side. The wrapping the rangers had put around me absorbed most of my blood, but it was to much. They gasped as they only saw the red bandages and blood dripping down my side. I fell forward because I have lost too much blood and I was starting to feel myself slip into darkness as I heard my name being called out. My body hit the ground and everything went dark as I felt myself being picked up. Then I felt nothing.

**Aleu's POV**

I saw blood running down his sides from the gunshot wound he had received a couple days ago. I heard everyone gasp. Eric fell forward and I immediately ran towards him.

"Eric! Can you hear me? Eric!" I didn't wait another second and picked him up. I knew where his ship was and ran towards it. His heart beat was faint and I knew if I don't get him to his ship soon he would die.

I found the spot where his ship was at and I knocked on the metal. I didn't know if it was the door or a wall because it was cloaked. I waited and knocked on the metal wall again with my paw.

"Aleu, Whats...Oh dear, hold on." The ship uncloaked and the door opened ten feet away from me. "Hurry and bring him in." I nodded and ran to the medical bay where he was the last time. She had a table come out and I place him on it gently.

"He's lost to much blood. We need to transfer blood into him if he is going to survive, but there's problem. I don't have any blood that is compatible with his blood and I have no blood to give to him anyway."

"What about me? Can I give him some of my blood?"

"I think you can. He is half wolf of coarse, so it might work."

"It might work?" I didn't like the sound of how she had said it.

"Its only a 50/50 chance of working. If he doesn't get blood he will die more then likely."

"Then do it."

She had another table put up next to Eric. I jumped up on it and laid down to wait for her to start. I felt needles enter my veins and I had this weird feeling in my stomach as I saw my blood run through tubes. My vision started to blur. I blinked a couple of times and I felt myself starting to faint. Everything went dark as the only thing I heard were the machines that were transferring the blood from me to Eric.

**A/N: This one is a bit short. Sorry. Tell me how I did and please review. ^_^**


	13. Ch:13 A Perfect Day

**A/N: Hey guy's. Sorry it is taking me longer to update. I'll try and make this one longer then the last one so, enjoy. ^ ^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the OC's and plot. Blah, blah, blah.**

**I would consider listening to Muru's Chant from Balto 2 when you get to the songs. I think it will help with the feeling a lot.:)**

**Chapter 13: A perfect day**

**Aleu's POV**

I had this throbbing sensation throughout my entire body. As I opened my eyes, I saw Eric. I was happy to see that Eric was still alive.

"Aleu, are you alright?" Ariana asked.

"Yeah...What about Eric?"

"He'll make it. The blood transfer was a success." I was relieved, but I still had some needles in me though.

"Um, why are the needles still in me Ariana?"

"Don't worry. I am just giving you something to help you regenerate your blood cells a little more quickly."

"Why didn't you give that to Eric?" She removed the needles and I stood up. To tell you the truth, it felt horrible to be needled like that.

"If I did, he would have died. This only speeds the process up by a little and it would have been to late if I had given it to him when you arrived."

"Oh, I see what you mean." I looked at Eric and noticed that he was starting to wake up. I jumped from my table to his and laid down next to him, waiting patiently for him to adjust to his new surroundings.

**Eric's POV**

I felt something jump next to me and lay down. I had a hard time moving, but it wasn't because of the thing next to me. I looked to my left and when my vision cleared up, I saw Aleu laying next to me.

"I see that you are finally awake." I slightly smiled and scratched her ears.

"I see that you donated your blood to me." It felt a bit strange to have her blood flowing through my veins, but being able to switch from wolf to human and human to wolf was still strangest.

"I wasn't going to let you die on my watch. If I had a watch."

I laughed and struggled to get into a sitting position. "Well, thank you." I gave her a kiss on her nose. She giggled and when I got enough energy, I swung my legs around and tried to stand up. Well, that attempt utterly failed. The only place I was going was face first into the ground. As I closed my eyes to wait for my face to personally meet the ground, I felt something softer then a hard metal floor. Then the thing I fell on collapsed.

When I opened my eyes, I saw Aleu laying on the ground. She looked at me and smiled. "I gotcha." She groaned a little.

"Thanks...again." I pushed myself off of her and turned back into my wolf form. I told Ariana that I will be back later. I used Aleu as support and she helped me get back to the den.

"Aleu."

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you before. I'm was just trying to protect others that don't deserve to go through what I have. I love you and still care for everybody in the pack. When you said the codes I just lost it, and I thought that I had failed to protect Earth." We stopped walking and she stepped in front of me.

"Eric, I don't care if you yelled at me. I understand how important those codes are and I would gladly die keeping them a secret. I will always love you Eric, no matter what happens." She nuzzled me and I nuzzled her back.

"Thanks Aleu. I love you forever and ever and I hope that we will always be together." We moved closer.

"We always will be together and I will never leave you." We moved even closer and we were about two inches apart.

I moved my muzzle next to her ear and whispered. "Aleu, will you marry me."

I backed up a little and looked into her blue eyes. She seemed shocked and didn't move an inch. She shook heard head as if trying to shake something off of her mind. "Of coarse I will marry you." She said as she closed the gap in between us again. We looked into each others blue eyes and went into a long kiss. After what felt like minutes, we pulled apart.

"Not to sound like I want to rush things but I think we better get going." Aleu nodded and started to supported me again as we continued walking back to the den. Both of us were giving off a big smile.

We eventually made it back to the den and were surprised to see Humphrey and Kate groomed well and looking perfect.

"Oh, there you two are. We have been wondering where you two had run off to yesterday. We tried to follow you, but we lost your scent." Kate said looking at us.

"Yeah, we searched for an hour until we finally gave up." Humphrey said as he stepped next to Kate and nuzzled her.

"Why are you two looking so special today? Is something important happening today?" I asked.

"Well of coarse. Me and Humphrey are getting married. Care to join us?"

"Well congratulations and we would love to join you in your wedding." Aleu said. I rubbed my tail along her side and she pushed it gently down. I did it again and she playfully growled at me. "Stop that Eric, it tickles."

"It does, huh? Well, lets find out how ticklish you are." I started to tickle her sides with my paws and she started to giggle. She tried to get away, but I pinned her down and continued tickling her. Her giggles started to turn into loud laughter as I continued to tickle torture her.

"P-Pl-Please E-Eric s-stop! Ha ha ha ha, I-I-I ca-can't take i-it an-anymore!"

"Not until you say uncle." I switched from her sides to her stomach and she couldn't breath from laughing to hard.

"U-Uncle Uncle U-Uncle!" She yelled. I stopped and let her get up. Then she pounced on me and did the same.

"N-no fair! I-I won't say it!" I yelled out and tried to flip around but I couldn't move from laughing so hard.

"Not as much fun when it's you, is it?" She kept at it and I attempted to stand up. I managed to barely get up and she stopped.

"Well, looks like I get to rest today." I grunted slightly and my legs started shaking badly from the extra weight. "Oh, I forgot!" She tried to get her weight off of me but it was already to late. I collapsed on the ground as searing pain went through my body. She rolled off my back and I felt the wound start to hurt again. I really hate that gun wound because it wouldn't leave me the fuck alone.

"I'm so sorry Eric." She laid next to me and nuzzled me apologetically.

"It's...okay. It's nothing I can't handle." Humphrey and Kate walked over to us.

"Are you two done yet?" I looked at Humphrey and he seemed a bit nervous, but I know it was because of the wedding today.

"Well, when is the wedding starting?" Aleu asked.

"It's going to start in a half hour. You guy's should probably go now so you can make it on time with that injury." Kate looked at my gun wound. "Didn't you get that a couple days ago anyway? I thought it would have healed enough by now so you could at least walk again."

"Well, I have been tortured by an Elite, beaten up by a guerrilla with a hammer, I have ran all over the place and fighting nonstop. So I think that would be a definite no. It would have if I wasn't getting attacked all the time." I chuckled lightly. They nodded understanding what I meant and walked off to prepare for their wedding. Me and Aleu decided to walk to the valley where the wedding was being held.

"Are you sure you can make it. Your gun wound is still bleeding a little. The bandages are turning red and you seem to be getting dizzy a lot." Aleu supported me more or she actually started to carry me there. I had to admit, I was still feeling sick and I had this horrible headache.

"I'll be fine, lets just get to the wedding before they start. I want to know how you wolves hold weddings. I probably lose my mind if I don't see it done by others." I laughed as she started to run faster with me on her back.

She slowed down when we were about twenty feet away from the rest of the pack. She gently lowered me off of her back and I landed on the ground lightly. "Thanks for the ride Aleu. I think we wouldn't have made it if you didn't." She nuzzled me.

"Anything for you. You saved my life and put yours on the line. Helping you is the least I could do." I nuzzled her back.

"Hey! Aleu and Eric! Come on the wedding is going to start in five minutes! You better hurry!" One of the pack members yelled out. I didn't think they would notice us so fast. So we quickly walked over to them and they made some room for me to get by. They smiled and gave me a light pat on the back.

"Where have you guys bin?"Mooch asked.

"Ugh. Long story short. I needed blood in order to survive and Aleu took a gamble and saved my life." I looked at them and they nodded, but they still looked confused.

We turned to see Humphrey and Kate standing in the middle of the pack on top of an oval rock platform. Me and Aleu were in the front and were with their close friends and family. I could feel Humphrey's nervousness from here and at the same time he was afraid. He wasn't afraid of the commitment. He was afraid of goofing up and ruining their big day.

They started the ritual and I watched closely as they preformed the ritual. I needed to know how to do this right when me and Aleu get married. I felt a little sickened by some of the strange things you had to do and at the same time it felt perfectly fine.

Aleu noticed my distress as they did some of the things that humans would never do. "If you don't want to do certain things, just tell me okay." She whispered.

I looked at her and shook my head. "I don't want to disrespect you customs. I'll do it exactly like you would normally do it." I whispered back to her and she smiled. She then gave me a loving nuzzled on the top of my head.

I continued to watch until they rubbed noses and Aleu and the pack started to howl in excitement. I never howled and I was kinda afraid to start because I never tried it. It probably sound horrible too. The howling died down and I received some looks. I shyly smiled. "Hi." HI! What the hell kind of a response is that.

"Why didn't you howl Eric?" Aleu asked as she giggled at my unneeded hi.

"Well, I really don't know how too and how to do it without it sounding bad."

"Well would you like me to teach you then?"

I nodded. "That would make me feel better. Especially if it's someone I know." She smiled.

"We are having the Moonlight Howl tonight, so make sure you can join us at least." Humphrey said.

Kate nodded."It would be great to hear you howl for the first time. Maybe it will be better than you think."

"Thanks, but I highly doubt that. It will probably sound like broken glass or a shriek."

Aleu tapped my shoulder with her tail, telling me to follow her. She walked slowly so I could keep up with her and then she helped me the rest of the way there so I could practice my howl.

When we arrived I noticed there was a waterfall and a lake. It was the perfect place to practice. She sat down on a rock that went over the water and she looked down at her reflection. My reflection appeared next to hers and she turned looking at me with a smile. "Ready"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Ready."

"Okay, just try to repeat my howl the best you can. It's just like singing." I nodded and she started off with a normal howl, yet it sounded so beautiful. It made my ears feel like they were being sang to by an angle. When she stopped she, looked at me confusingly, and I finally noticed I was staring at her with my mouth open.

"What's wrong? Is this to high for you to copy, because if it is I can go lower."

I shook my head. "No, its not that, its just. The way you howled, it was beautiful."

She blushed. "Thanks, but now you have to try."

I gulped. This wasn't going to be easy and I know it isn't going to be pretty like daisies either. I took a deep breath and let out my best attempt at howling. I stopped and looked at Aleu. "I knew it would sound bad." My howl was really bad. It was worse then a bicycle hitting a Mac truck going a hundred miles per hour. I lowered my ears and tucked my tail in between my legs from embarrassing myself with that howl.

Aleu looked at me, but she didn't look embarrassed for having a boyfriend who couldn't howl but just a regular boyfriend. "Try again." She said in a comforting voice.

I looked at her for a couple of minutes and lowered my head. I took a deep breath and howled again. This time I was stopped by a bird hitting me on the head. Oh man, I just killed a bird by giving it shell shock with my howl, if that was possible. It feels like I could cause an airplane to fall out of the sky. I looked down again. I felt like a failure, who probably can never learn to howl.

Aleu walked up to me and pulled my head up with her paw. She looked into my eyes and put her other paw on my back rubbing it gently. "Eric, you don't learn everything in your first few tries. It takes time and practice. Try not to howl howl with your lungs. Try to howl with your heart and soul." She gave me a hug and looked at me again. "I know you can do it and even if you can't, it won't change anything between us."

I smiled and pulled her closer to me. "Thank you Aleu. I'll try and howl with my heart and soul. Not just with my lungs." She nuzzled my neck and I nibbled on her ear causing her to giggle.

"Try howling with me. Maybe with the both of us we can do it." She tilted her head and let out another beautiful howl and I tilted my head next to hers. At first it was a little rough, but it gradually blended in with her howl. She stopped, but I continued to howl my heart and soul out.

"Wow." I heard her whisper. Once I ran out of breath, I stopped howling and looked at her for an answer. Our aqua colored eyes met and we stared at each other as my howl lightly echoed through the forest eventually stopping.

"How was that?"

"It was beautiful. Maybe you can learn everything in a few tries." She giggled slightly and turned back to me. "Come on, lets go back to the den and get ready." I blushed and gave her a light lick on her nose. She licked the side of my muzzle and went up towards my nose.

"Thanks Aleu. This means a lot to me." I hugged her and she wrapped her paws around my neck. We kissed and made our way back towards our den.

"How is that gun shot wound healing? Has It stopped bleeding yet?" She looked at the bandages. I couldn't blame her either. I have had this for a while.

"It's getting there. I'm surprised it hasn't already stopped bleeding yet, especially since I have had this wound for about a week." I looked at the wrapped part of my body, knowing that these bandages are hiding my wound.

"Well, I hope it will heal fast. I can't stand seeing you hurt like this for so long."

I shrugged. "Aleu, don't worry about me. I can handle a lot of stress and pain. I was trained for it, remember.."

"I know and I have full confidence in your abilities, but even you can only handle so much."

We walked the rest of the way in silence until we finally reached our den. It was starting to dark and the moon started to rise over the mountain. I say we only have an hour until it will be completely dark. I looked at the moon, and as I stared at it, I started to remembered the first time I was on the moon.

_(Flashback)_

"Whee, this is fun." I leaped 30 feet in the air and landed with a light 'thud'.

"Careful. I don't want you orbiting the moon." Thomas said.

"I know uncle Thomas! You say it every time I come out here!" I said agitated. I was only 12 at the time and was still in training to become a soldier in the army. I was being trained in LGA. Low Gravity Adaptation. Strangest name I have ever heard of but it was fun. The moon was a perfect place to train in low gravity.

"Come on! We have to get back to the base before we are counted as MIA again!" I followed him and jumped even higher. This time I was floating for a while. He didn't see me fly over him and I slowly started to descend back down. I decided to play around with him a little. I started to pretended I was laying down with my arms crossed behind my head and my legs crossed as I slowly passed next to him.

"Hey, no sleeping in class." He said as I pretended to be asleep.

"Zzz. You say something uncle?" I landed on my back this time. I felt something lightly stab me in the back, but after I got up and checked my back for any holes, I continued to follow my Uncle. I didn't spot something wrong except for the light gray dust on my back. I was unaware of the mistake I have made and it would cost me later.

We were driving back to the base and I had this really bad itch on my back. I scratched the spot where the rock had stabbed me and heard a slight rip. I started to feel the air being pulled out of my suit and my uncle didn't here it. I figured out later that the suite lost its protective outer layers and when I tried to scratch my back I broke the weak layer that was used to make the suites more comfortable for the wearer.

"Uncle! I need some help here!" I was putting pressure on the spot where the air leak was trying to stop it from tearing more and to keep from losing more air. It was a pretty good sized tear, not big enough to suck all the air out at once, but I had already lost 50% of the air in the suit. If I don't make it to the base soon, I am going to go "_**POP!**_"

He stepped on it and I was already breathing intensely as I kept pressure on the tear. The air was really starting to get low. My vision started to get blurry and then it would focus again. I still felt the air escaping. We were thirty feet away from the door to the base he picked me up and started to carry me to the base door. He tried to run but the low gravity made it hard for him to keep a good running speed.

I felt my arms fall off the hole and I started to lose a lot more air. It suddenly stopped and I felt my uncles hand on it. I was growing weaker by the minute.

"Hold on!" My uncle ran into the pressurization and depressurization chamber. "John, pressurize the dam chamber and fast! Eric's got a tear in his suit."

"Your in the wrong chamber. It wont work, even if tried to start it." John said.

"Fuck!" My uncle yelled. I felt all the air leave the suite and now I was suffocating. I would have only a minute before I would die. The sweat on my skin and the saliva on my tongue started boiling. I felt my heartbeat start to slowly speed up. My eyes and ears hurt badly as the vacuum started to take its toll on them.

The next thing that happened surprised me. I felt air being pumped back into my suite from the tear. I opened my eyes after I had closed them to protect them from the vacuum and lack of pressure. If I hadn't of done so, they would have been damaged even worse. My ears were messed up and I lost most of my hearing, but I could still faintly hear. I looked around and noticed my uncle had taken off his suite and put it on me. He had an emergency tank on his, and it was used in case your oxygen supply were to run out.

The suite was bigger, so it fit over my body easily. I watched my uncle's eyes pop and his ears explode. He was literally be boiled alive and it was a horrible sight to see. He fell slowly to the ground and eventually started to expand. He popped and then there was nothing left except for the helmet he had left on. There were some pieces of him floating around and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

I saw emergency squads and soldiers running at me with their special gear. Their shoes could make them a lot heavier to run on the moon and they had this ball type of object that was hooked up to a pump. They looked at the helmet as they immediately ran to me. They noticed I was wearing my uncles suite and they picked me up. They put me into the ball and I saw it was an emergency air bubble . One of them stepped into it with me and then turned a switch.

He started to pull my uncles suit off and examine mine underneath it. He found the tear in my suite and immediately started to patch it up. I felt my ears bleeding and they throbbed badly. I suddenly blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

When regained conciseness, all I heard was this intense ringing noise. As I opened my eyes, a sudden laser beam hit them. They started to hurt but that slowly stopped as my vision started to return back to normal. I felt something touch my ears and it made a buzzing noise. I slowly started to feel the pain in my eyes and ears go away as the machines repair them.

I was in the medical bay. A voice told me that I was going to make a full recovery and said to meet everyone in the center of the base. When I arrived there I saw a coffin and...

_(End of Flashback)_

"Earth to Eric. Are you there?"Aleu said waving a paw in front of me. I shook my head and noticed I was staring at Aleu.

"Oh, sorry. Dozed off." I gave her a quick lick on her cheek for an apology.

"It's okay. What were you thinking about?"

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about the moon." I didn't feel like talking her through the whole thing so I changed the subject.

"When's the Moonlight Howl starting?" I asked.

"In about a hour or so. Why?"

"I thought I might get cleaned up a little bit. You know." I felt her head rest on my shoulder.

"I was going to do the same. You go first. I need to do some things first."

"Are you sure? I mean you should go first because you deserve it. You gave me your blood."

"I know Eric, but you are the one who saved my life and lost a lot of blood just to protect me. You deserve it more then I do and I wont take no as an answer." She got up and started to push me out of the den towards the recently discovered river and waterfall.

"I'll wait here when I am done okay." She said walking towards the fields. I shrugged and started to walk towards the the river. I still had a horrible limp and without Aleu's support I kept stumbling. I made it to the river without my legs falling off on the way here and I started to walked towards the waterfall.

I went underneath it and I felt the relaxing water hit my body with enough force to clean me off, but not enough to make my wound hurt again. The water was warm because it was heated up on the way here by a hot spot. I saw a little bit of steam on our way back. I started to scrub my fur with my paw to make sure I was squeaky clean. I want my fur coat to be nice and shiny when we get there.

I tried to do my back, but I couldn't reach. '_Dang it! Why didn't I bring a brush or even a rubber ducky?_' I laughed to myself as I thought about the rubber ducky.

'_Weirdest bath toy in human history and still is in the future_.' I thought to myself. As I struggled to reach my back, I finely felt my paw start scrubbing it. It felt really good and made me relax. I took both my paws and looked at them.

'_Wait a second! If those aren't my paws, who's are they. I sure as hell know a tree wouldn't help me even if it wanted to._' I turned around to see Aleu using both of here paws to scrub my back clean. I didn't even hear or pick up her scent as she was approaching.

"Took you long enough to realize it was me rubbing your back and not you." She laughed.

I chuckled. "Be sure to warn me next time."

She smiled and started to scrub my back a little faster. "Where would be the fun in that then? I like to surprise you."

"I guess surprises make everything funner." She started to scrub even faster and it felt extremely good. Now I know why animals love getting their backs scratched. I started to mur without me knowing it, but it sure got the attention of Aleu.

"So you like that, huh." She started to alternate both of her paws and it only made me mur louder. She got a little close to my wound and I slightly moved to keep her away from it. She noticed my sudden shift and scrubbed a little higher. "Oh sorry. I forgot...wait I just remembered something!"

I felt her paw undoing my new bandages and I looked at her confused. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot something that you showed me a while ago and now I remembered how to do it." When she fully unwrapped my wound, she placed a paw on it and closed her eyes. I felt a slight tingly feeling and I started to remembered that tingly feeling. She still had that healing power.

"There. I should have done this earlier but I was so distracted and worried about you that I had completely forgotten."

"Me too, so you shouldn't blame yourself. Thanks Aleu. Now we won't have to worry about that stupid wound anymore."

"Good thing I remembered, huh. Now lets get clean and get ready for the Moonlight Howl." I nodded in agreement and started to scrub her back as she did mine. We both murred as we took comfort from cleaning each others backs. Once we finished, I walked out of the waterfall. I felt the cold wind blow on me and Aleu came out right after me.

"Brrr. I forgot its...still cold." She walked next to me shivering too.

"Well the water...was nice and warm."

"I kn-know. Come on... lets get dr-dry." We both shook our bodies dry. Water was launched at everything around us causing those things to get drenched as we got drier.

"Phew, much better." I said getting close to Aleu to keep our bodies warm from each others body heat.

"Come on, lets go before we are late." She said snuggling her head in my chest. I nodded and started to walk there.

**Aleu's POV**

'_He sure looks a lot more sexier with his fur clean_.' I thought to myself as I saw him smile. We walked towards Howling Rock where the others were at celebrating Humphrey's and Kate's new marriage. That shower I took with him was the closest I have ever felt with him.

"Hey Aleu, I need to tell the pack something. Can you wait down here for me please?" I looked at him and nodded.

"Sure, anything for you." I gave him a nuzzle and he gently licked my muzzle. He walked off towards the tallest rock and got to the very top of it. He started to try to get the pack's attention and after a few minute they finally listened to him.

"Okay. I just wanted to let you all know that I am sorry for yelling and threatening you the other day. It was terribly wrong and I wanted to tell you that I am sorry and that all of you mean a lot to me. You guy's helped me keep going in the worst situations and I just wanted you to all know that I would die to save all of you guy's." I felt his truthfulness just from him speaking in front of me.

"I also want to congratulate Humphrey and Kate on getting married. So lets get this show on the road!" They all cheered and started to howl and bark with joy. I watched him as he walked back to me and I felt like I was one hell of a lucky wolf to get someone so bighearted and caring.

"How was I? Did I sound honest and truthful?"

"Hell yeah. I felt your truthfulness from here when you were just speaking." I walked around him and rubbed my neck against his. We started towards Howling Rock where we had a special platform reserved for being close friends to Kate and Humphrey.

When we arrived, we were greeted with many hello's and welcome back's. We eventually found our platform. We waited patiently for Kate, Humphrey, and the rest of the pack to arrive so we could start the Moonlight Howl. When they did, Kate and Humphrey looked at us.

"Eric. Why don't you start us off with your first howl. It would be an honor to hear how your first howl sounds." They both said. He nodded. We had a nice pool of water next to us and he got up and took a drink of water before starting. He breathed in and tilted his head in the air and let out a beautiful high howl starting our Moonlight Howl and not seconds later did the others slowly joined in. When I joined in, we were all singing our beautiful love and celebration songs. I remembered the time I heard someone else sing so well.

_(Flashback)_

_**Praise for the high tide,  
**_

_I woke up from someone singing. It sounded like it was coming from the back of the cave. I went to the back of the cave and discovered a crack in the wall. I started to squeeze my way through a narrowing and try to figure out who was singing._

_**Praise for the seaside,  
**_

_**Praise for the sun at high noon,  
**_

_**Praise for the lightning,**_

_**Praise for the singing,  
**_

_**Praise the father sun and sister moon,**_

_When I got to a bigger area, I heard cracking. The ground suddenly gave and I fell into a small pool of water. I got hit with a drop of water and I looked up to see a stalagmite. Another drop of water fell from it and hit my muzzle again. I shook my head slightly trying to get the water off. I started to hear the singing again and I got closer._

_**Praise for the red dawn,**_

_**Grass that we walk upon,**_

_**Praise for the river's whispered tune.**_

_**Praise for the wind brother,**_

_I saw what was singing and it was a mouse surrounded by crystals. I made my way closer to him._

_**Praise for the earth mother.**_

_***Praise the father sun,**_

_**And sister moon.* (2x with the ** around them)**_

_**Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya. (I joined in and howled with him as he sang.)**_

_**( My howling continues) Hey-ya, hey-ya, hey-ya.**_

"_Your singing is quite beautiful." The singing mouse said._

"_Oh, Thank you. Sometimes I can't help myself. I'm sorry, did I interrupt you." I said._

"_Oh no, I love to hear wolves sing. It's one of your specialties." He laughed as he ran down to one of the fallen crystals. "You also have such a keen sense of smell. Haa, such wonderful creatures you are."_

"_I'm not a wolf!" I stepped into the puddle next to him._

"_Oh, that is why I am not afraid of you." He ran back up to the other crystals laughing again. "Why should I be afraid of one who does not know who she is."_

"_I know who I am! I am Aleu, daughter of Balto and Jenna, who happens to be a purebred husky. Who are you?" I growled at him._

"_I am Muru son of Kahoo and Quilak, both simple field mice. This answer tells us what we are, but not who we are."_

"_Okay then. How do I find out who I am?_

_Muru started to move a crystal. "What...are you doing?" A sudden beam of light flashed. "Wow!" It started to lighten the other crystals up._

"_I am shedding light, where darkness lies." The room lit up in a reddish color. "When every creature in the world is born, a spirit stands beside them." There were pictures of different animals on the wall._

"_Why?"_

"_To light their way through the long dark night, and sing them songs to guide them."_

"_Why." I asked in a more curious tone._

"_Because all of us have a destiny that sets us all apart. The path is different for you and me, but the journey begins in the heart." He placed a crystal in one of the beams of light and the room started to turn into a rainbow of colors. He started to sing._

_**You must go to the east, go to the west,**_

_**The road is rocky and the way is far.  
**_

_**It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,  
**_

_**If you want know who you really are... **_

_**There are voices all around you,**_

_I watched as the pictures started to move across the wall._

_**To comfort and to guide you.  
**_

_**Fathers and teachers,  
**_

_**Powerful creatures.  
**_

_**And a voice that sings inside you. **_

_The pictures started to flash around me._

_**Or you can turn back around,  
**_

_**Run along home.  
**_

_**Back to the place where your friends are.  
**_

_I backed up as a picture started to approach me threateningly. Now I was int the middle of the room._

_**Perhaps that is best,  
**_

_**You need the rest.  
**_

_**Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest? **_

_**Unless you want to know,  
**_

_**You truly want to know,  
**_

_**Unless you want to know... **_

_**Who you really are. **_

_***Who are you?* (repeat 8 times)**_

"_Muru, are you my spirit guide?Are you here to help me?"_

"_Have faith and trust in yourself, and make the journey." His voice echoed through the cave but I didn't see him._

"_Muru. Muru!"I looked up at a picture and noticed it was Muru. The cave glistened like a clear, starry night. I backed off and looked at the cave one more time. Then I left through the crack in the wall I had came from earlier._

_(End of Flashback)_

I was taken out of my flashback when Eric put his head next to mines as we howled. Our howls combined and formed formed the most beautiful howl I have ever heard.

We continued through the night until Eric couldn't howl any longer.

"Hey...Aleu, I think I''m d-done for tonight." He said in a tired and raspy voice. I looked at him and licked his muzzle.

"Okay. I understand completely. You aren't used to howling so long and your probably still tired after losing all that blood. Plus, you haven't gotten a good's night rest for over five days now and your exhausted. You deserve a goods night rest."

"Thanks Aleu." He gave a weak smile and I just finally noticed his blue eye's were dimmer then before and he looked rather exhausted from the many problems that had happened over the last few days..

I helped him make his way back to the den, and when we arrived Garth and Lilly had already fallen asleep. Eric walked over to his usual spot and collapsed from exhaustion. I laid down next to him and got as close to his warm body as I could.

"Goodnight Eric. I love you." He didn't say anything. I looked up and he was already asleep. I put my head on my paws and started to fall asleep. I actually felt a little more lonely since he had always told me goodnight every night. Suddenly out of nowhere Eric grabbed me as if he had heard my thoughts. He put his paws around my body and pulled me closer to him, wrapping his warm body around mines to keep us both warmer.

He mumbled something in his sleep and I relaxed to our new sleeping position he had put us in. "I...love...you...Aleu." He said lightly between breaths. He was still asleep and did this all unconsciously. '_Wow! He still loves me when he is either awake or asleep._'

I put my head on his chest and heard his heart beat lightly as I started to fall asleep. I finally had succumbed to sleep and joined Eric in a well deserved rest.

**Humphrey and Kate**

I saw Eric and Aleu leave the Moonlight Howl. Eric had a really tired look on his face and I wasn't surprised. After what he went through, I probably could sleep for months and still be tired.

Me and Kate decided to take a nice walk out in the forest with the full moon shining down and lighting the forest up with its luminous light.

"I always love the full moon lighting up our forest in a beautiful white glow. It makes the Moonlight Howl more romantic." Kate said.

I nodded in agreement as we continued to walk through the forest. We found a deserted cave about a mile away from the Moonlight Howl and Kate mischievously smiled at me. Oh-oh. She pounced on me and we rolled into the cave, Kate landing on top of me.

"What are you doing Kate?" As I looked at her the moon was behind her and made her look absolutely the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen.

"Well we are married now, aren't we?" I nodded, already knowing where this was going. "So I thought we have a little fun tonight."

I was already getting excited and Kate giggled as she felt my stiffness hit her stomach. "Looks like somebody is already ready." I blushed as she licked my muzzle. She flipped us around and put me on top. "Come on big boy. Show me what you've got." She said smiling with lust in her eyes.

**A/N : Hehehe, always leave the readers wanting more. That's what they say. Sorry It took me so long to update.**

**If you hadn't heard already, I was working on my dads car with my my three cousins and my dad of course. We were pulling the engine when it fell on my leg. I was in the hospital for about a week with a broken calf bone.**

**I had my leg under it but luckily my calf bone was the only thing that broke. My foot got spared because there was a piece of metal over it, though the part where my bone was sticking out really got to me.**

**Anyway, I was working on this before, but I had a bit of a writers block. Review Please. :)**


	14. Ch:14 The perfect day turns

**A/N: Let's start. Lol, that couldn't have been any bolder.**

**Just want to say thanks to** Soildier. Thanks buddy, you helped me get the rest of my story smoothed out.^^

**Warning: A Lemon in this chapter. I don't need to point the obvious out do I?**

**Chapter 14: The perfect day turns.**

**Humphrey POV**

Kate was laying under me, giving me an evil smile. "Ready for the night of your life?"

"Are you sure Kate?"

"Of course I'm sure, but if you want me to show you." She said in a seductive voice and suddenly flipped us around again.

She slowly crawled down to my crotch and began to lick my sheath.

"Ooh Kate! That feels so good, please don't stop."

She licked faster, making my wolfhood slide out of my sheath. I moaned as she continued and she let out a small giggle. Then I felt her slide my wolfhood into her mouth, wrapping her tongue around it.

"Please...be careful...with...your teeth Kate." I said in between breaths. I looked down at her and saw her nod slightly. I felt her sucking on my wolfhood as it kept going farther in her mouth. I moaned as the heat tempted me to force her head down farther, but that would only hurt me because of her razor sharp teeth.

She pulled back and crawled back up onto my chest. "Now do...you think I'm ready?"

"Heck yeah! That felt...amazing."She put her lips to mine as she slipped her tongue into my mouth. I put my paws around her and wrapped my tongue around her tongue. It felt like an hour went by before she pulled off. She got up and turned around, lifting her tail.

"Ready?"

"Not just yet. Let me return the favor." I said as I walked up to her and placed both paws on her side. I gently licked around her pink vaginal lips. She moaned as I licked her lips, which made her wet. I continued to lick around her until I decided that was enough and pushed my tongue into her. She moaned loudly as I licked her sensitive walls. I tasted her juices and it just increased my excitement even more.

She moaned even louder when I pushed my tongue farther into her and now my nose was touching her vaginal lips. I didn't pay attention to her moaning and panting as I continued to lick her. She suddenly cried out and my muzzle got drenched in her orgasm. I slid my tongue out of her and started to lick my muzzle clean.

"Wow...Humphrey that was... amazing." She said as she panted.

"You tasted amazing." I said when I finished cleaning my muzzle.

She giggled and rubbed her tail under my chin. "I'm ready for you now Humphrey."

I responded to her by climbing on her back. She grunted as she felt the extra weight on her back. I licked her neck and then nibbled on her ear as I tried to enter her. I had a bit of trouble but then I successfully push my tip into her. I pushed farther into her, feeling her hot and wet insides.

"Are you absolutely sure Kate? No regrets or second thoughts because once I start, I won't be able to stop myself." I was more worried about her then me. It was hard for me not to go all out on her because the heat made me want to make her scream out my name.

"Humphrey...the thing I regret is...we should have done... this sooner." She laughed slightly.

"Okay." I gently pushed further in and she suddenly cried out in pain. I immediately stopped and licked her muzzle. I knew I had broken her virginity and it was the most painful part for females, but it will be replaced with a lot more pleasure then pain.

"It's going to be okay, just tell me...if you want to stop or…continue. I still have control." I said. She let out a few whimpers and clenched her eyes. I continued to lick her, while I held her tightly close to me.

"I'll be fine...my love. P-please continue..."

I took her comforting words and turned them into courage to continue. I started to push in and out of her. She let out small whimpers of pain, but they faded as I continued. They were eventually replaced with moans and whimpers of pleasure.

"Keep going... Humphrey...Please!" I picked up speed as I continued to thrust into her hot and wet caverns. It felt sooo good and I felt my knot growing in size as I thrust into Kate.

She started to lower herself to the ground and spread her legs further apart to give me more access to her insides. I groaned as I continued to mate passionately with her.

I was getting close, and soon heard Kate pant faster. I started to thrust into her harder and faster. She squealed loudly as I gave one final thrust and plunged my knot into her. I felt her climax all over my crotch and causing me to climax right after she did. She plopped down to the ground as I filled her up.

"Oh...Humphrey...that f-felt... amazing." She said panting.

"H-how was...I?"

"You... were amazing...Humphrey you..." Her voice trailed off and I looked down at her. She had closed her eyes and her breathing started to slow down. She must have been really exhausted and had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight my love." I whispered to my mate. It was getting colder and I felt Kate shiver beneath me. I was cold myself but I couldn't do anything about it except cover her body with mines because we were still tied together. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep. As I fell asleep I heard someone running by and then suddenly stop. The thing that stopped walked over to the cave entrance and probably looked in at us. I shivered out of being cold and scared for my mates life.

I was extremely exhausted and I couldn't move very much or even open my eyes. I could only shiver as the thing approached us. I managed to completely cover Kate's body with mine in an attempt to protect her.

The thing got closer and then stopped in front of us. I felt a human hand touch my head and start to scratch it behind my ear. "Goodnight my friends and I hope to see you in a day or two." I managed to open my eyes and saw this giant square wall in front of me. It then lowered down on top of us and it got really warm.

I felt it being tucked under Kate and then get lifted off our heads. "There. That should keep you guy's warm." Then I heard it walk off. I looked at it to only see a human outline. I fell asleep after wards, being kept warm by the soft, warm, square that was laid over us. "Thanks Eric." I whispered.

_?_

_I watched as two packs started to attack each other. One side was much more stronger and had managed to take the Southern pack down with ease. They haven't lost a single wolf and were still on a quest to claim new territory and kill everything in their path for fun._

_Nothing stood in their way as they continued to murder the Northern pack. "May your souls rest in peace and have a safe journey to the heavens." I said as I watched the Northern pack get slaughtered._

_I watched the them fight valiantly, but all was already lost. Their leader fell to the ground with a torn out throat and I watched as his spirit departed to the heavens._

"_Hahaha, this is the best they have? This is pathetic, where are all these tough warriors I have heard of?" The leader of the attacking wolf pack said as he walked around the last few survivors of the Northern wolf pack._

"_Finish them!" He ordered and the wolves jumped onto the survivors. They bit them into their shoulders and then they ripped their tails off. The dieing screams and whimpers of the survivors was too painful for me to listen to and I did not want to see their agonizing demise._

_With a flash, I appeared in front of a cave. **'Good, they are still asleep, but I need to warn them.'** I thought to myself. I approached the two sleeping wolves. I need to tell them about the up coming war._

**Eric and Aleu's Dreamworld**

"_Hahaha! Tag your it!"_

"_No, your it! I tagged you back."_

"_You didn't let me get away first. You need to give me some time."_

"_Eric, do you mind if you explain to me again how you play tag exactly?Your version seems a little unfair."_

"_Well Aleu, I will chase you around until I tag you. Once I do, I will say the magic words 'No Tag Backs' and I win." He chuckled to himself. He knew she would eventually get him._

"_That's not fair." She playfully growled at him._

"_Is too."_

"_Is not."_

_They kept exchanging 'Is to' and 'Is not' between each other until Aleu playfully tackled him. They both laughed as they rolled down the hill. Eric hit his head on a rock and when he landed at the bottom, he started to get a bump on his head._

"_Ouch, that hurt." Aleu walked up to him and placed a paw on his bump. "Ah, be careful." He said._

"_Oh, does Eric need a hug." She playfully started to tease him and then gave him a hug._

"_Better?"_

"_Hmmm, a little."_

_She gasped. "A little! Then I am going to have to fix it more." She started to lick the bump on his head and they both started to mur._

_She stopped when a bright light engulfed them both._

"_Eric. Aleu. I must warn you of a great danger approaching." A white wolf appeared before them._

"_Grandma!" Aleu yelled at the same time Eric yelled "Aniu!" _

"_Wait you know her?" They both said again._

"_Yes she's my grandma." Aleu said. Eric's jaw dropped and probably would have fallen off if it were possible._

"_Your telling me...I am marrying a gods granddaughter!" He yelled out and fell over. He blacked out. A few minutes passed by and he was starting to stir. When he opened his eyes, he saw Aniu and Aleu looking down at him. Aleu licked him on his muzzle._

"_I'm sorry I never told you Eric, but how did you know her name anyway?"_

_He got up and looked at them both. "Aniu visited me in my dreams when we had only known each other for a day or two. Why did you never tell me that Aleu was your granddaughter Aniu?"_

"_You were never supposed to find out. I never expected you to be both dreaming at the same time, in the same place. When I enter your dream, it was already to late. I was hoping that you wouldn't say anything, but that failed. You two are special to me and every wolf out there. You also still have more powers to discover and you can combine these together to form something powerful. Something you both have to figure out. Aleu has found her power to heal devastating wounds. As for you Eric, you already changed in someway that you have to figure out for yourself. As to unlocking that powerful form however, you must pass the gods most sacred marriage. The Mark of Internal Love. Only then may you find your true powerful form, but you have to survive the marriage first."_

_Aleu's eyes widened. "You mean..."_

"_Yes. The most deadly marriage technique wolves can ever do, but that is not of importance now. _

_I have come here to warn you both of a viscous pack that is coming here in a week. This pack has not lost one member and is the most unbelievable pack of wolves I have ever seen."_

"_What wolf pack. There are only four that we heard of. The North, South, West, and East. The West and East are united into one pack, so there would be three."Eric said._

"_No, not four. Two."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Eric, I mean that your pack." She paused for a moment. "The East and the West packs are the only ones left." Aleu and Eric both gasped at the shocking news._

"_You mean..." Aleu's voice trailed off._

"_Yes, this pack has slaughtered the Southern and Northern packs without losing a single member. You must warn your pack before they arrive. You must train them to be ready to face a pack that has extreme skill on their side. Eric, you and Aleu must be ready to face this challenge head on..."Her voice faded as they woke up from their dreams._

**Eric's POV**

I woke up from my dream to feel Aleu getting up also. "Eric?"

"Yes."

"Did we have the..."

"Same dream, yeah." I finished her sentence.

"She said we only have a week to get ready." I nodded.

"Yeah, I suggest we get the pack together." We walked out of our den to see it was still night time. This was to important to be slept over right now, so Eric walked to the middle of the territory and gave out a loud howl with Aleu that signaled the pack to gather for an emergency meeting.

We waited until we smelled the scent of our fellow pack getting closer. Soon we saw the yellow glow of the wolves eyes as they walked through the shadows. We approached them and searched for Winston or Eve. We sat down as Winston and Eve approached us. They had spotted us first before we spotted them.

"What is the emergency?" Winston asked as the pack surrounded us and sat down.

"We have some bad news and it could me the destruction of the entire pack unless we are fully prepared."We looked around and saw some shocked faces and some angry ones too. The glow of the night made everything seem different. It made us all look like guardians of the night. The moonlight shimmering off our fur coats, making us dimly sparkle in the night. The sparkles danced around us like the stars dancing around the sky. Winston's question shook me back into reality.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying there is a pack not from Jasper Park that are going to try and kill us in a week. They have already wiped the Northern and Southern packs out."

"How do you know? It is a day's journey to walk from here to the Northern pack, then to Southern pack and then back here. You've been here all night with us."

"Me and Aleu both had a dream were Aniu told us of the danger."

Their eyes widened. "You mean the wolf goddess Aniu told you this! You have to be lying then. It cant be true."

I nodded. "Yes it is true. While we were dreaming, Aniu came into our dreams and told us of the danger and that this was a force not to be reckoned with. She told me to get you trained and ready for a bloody war. Instead, I will let Aleu train you until I return."

"What! Where are you going?" She said.

"I'm going to scout the area's of the Northern and Southern packs. I will see if what she says is true. Here, take this." I turned into my human form and handed her a small video communicator. "This will allow you and the pack to see what I can see through my visor." She grabbed it and set it down next to her paws.

"Be careful my love. I don't want to lose you." She said looking at me.

"I will." I got on my knee and hugged her. She hugged me back and we held each other for what felt like ages. I wanted to give her a kiss on the nose but unfortunately the only thing she would receive is a taste of glass or metal.

I got up, ready to leave until Winston stepped in front of me. "If you see Humphrey and Kate, make sure they are alright. I haven't seen them anywhere."

"Okay, I will." I started to run South first. The snow crunched under every step I took and left a trail of foot prints behind me. I didn't want that now do I. I pushed the button for a perfect set of snow shoes that were designed for running and scouting.

As I neared a cave and smelled something strong. I looked inside to see Humphrey on top of Kate. I tried to stop but slid past the entrance. I walked back to the cave entrance and looked at them more closely. I realized that they had just finished mating by the smell and look of it too. I saw them shiver and it made me want to take action. Well I can't let them freeze to death after they had just mated. It would be a disaster if Kate got sick. If she were to become pregnant though. Still, better be safe then sorry.

I walked in and Humphrey suddenly lowered his body over Kate in a protective manner. I stopped and knelt next to them. I started to scratched Humphrey's right ear and gently said "Goodnight my friends and I hope to see you in a day or two."

I got up and pulled the spare blanket that I carried around out. I unfolded it and let it dangle in front of me. I lowered it down on Humphrey and Kate, tucking it in after it was covering them completely. "There. That should keep you guy's warm." I turned around and walked out of the cave. "Thanks Eric." Humphrey whisper. I was surprised that I even heard him say that. I ignored it and just kept my mind on the objective.

I double checked if I had everything and then continued my journey to the Southern pack. For some reason, I could run more swiftly and twice as fast then I used to. I could also see in the dark a lot better too. Strange, I feel different. More then usual.

It suddenly hit me. I took a quick recap of what had happened after I left. First, I found Humphrey and Kate. I would have completely missed them if I hadn't of picked up their scents first. After I put the blanket around them, I heard Humphrey say thanks to me. I would have never heard that with my normal senses. I could run swiftly and twice as fast then I used to. In this armor it is harder to do these at the same time. Last of all, I could see better at night time and did not require any of my equipment.

"_You already changed in someway that you have to figure out for yourself."_ She means that my human senses have heightened to a wolf's sense. Humans couldn't do these under normal circumstances. My human and wolf forms are working together, to make sure that I will survive and make sure my loved ones survive too.

This is actually really good news. I could use this to my advantage in my scouting mission.

**Aleu's POV**

As I watched Eric run off, his video communicator started to show what he was seeing. The sides were blurry as he ran with great speed. I picked up the communicator and started to go back to the den.

"Hey Aleu! When are you going to train us like Eric said?" Hutch asked as he ran to catch up with me.

"Uh, I don't know. What time are you guys comfortable with?" I still had the video communicator in my mouth so I couldn't really speak.

"I think in the mornings. That will be a good time for all of us."

"Okay, I will see you there Hutch." I said as he walked back to the rest of the pack to tell them when training is.

When I got back to our den, I saw Garth and Lilly talking to each other. Lilly had grown a little bigger since the last time I saw her.

"Hey Aleu."They both greeted me.

"Hey guys." I said slightly muffled by the video communicator in my mouth.

"Whats that?"Lilly asked as she got up to look at it.

"Its a video communicator. Eric said that he can show us what he see's, like right now." We watched as Eric neared a cave. He seemed distracted for a few seconds and he turned his head to look into the cave. As he passed, we saw a quick glimpse of Kate and Humphrey, but we didn't see what they were doing or had done.

Eric immediately stopped running and used both of his feet to stop, but sliding a couple more feet. He turned around and walked back.

"Is it me or did it look like Humphrey was on top of Kate?" Garth asked me and Lilly hoping for an answer.

"Does it look like we know everything. We saw him as long as you did. We don't know." Lilly swatted Garth on the nose.

"Ow!"

"Better be careful Garth. Her mood swings are already kicking in." I said laughing.

"Alread...Owww!" He said as he received another swat on the nose. I laughed harder until I looked back down at the video communicator gasping at what I saw.

"What is...Oh my god! I knew it... Owwwwwww!Would you stop that!" Garth said grabbing her tail.

"No, so what if they mated. Its their choice. Just like we chose to do it on our wedding day." She said.

We turned back to Eric as he walked up to them. "What is he doing?" Garth asked.

He pulled out a blanket and put it over them and said something. I couldn't hear as Garth received another swat on his nose.

"Would you stop already! That hurts!" Suddenly she started to lick his nose apologizing and asking if he was alright.

He looked at me and I whispered. "Moooodddssswwiiiinnngssss." He slightly nodded. I decided to give them some room and went over to the part of the den that was mine and Eric's. I left the video communicator there and turned around. I walked out to the cliff and stared at the sunrise.

I have this strange feeling in my body. I feel like there is a link that connects me and Eric together and that it is being stretched out as Eric continues his way south. When he's close to me, I feel like we are unstoppable and can never be separated, but when we are far apart I feel vulnerable and weak.

Suddenly, a bright white flash blinded me. When I opened my eyes I saw Aniu.

"_Aleu, what you are feeling is indeed a link between the two of you."_

"_Why do we have it?"_

"_Not just you. Everyone has this special link. Humphrey and Kate, Garth and Lilly, Lilly and Kate, and so on. The link is the love you feel for one another and can only be felt if the two or more truly love each other. Families, mates and anybody else you love have a link in between them. Its faint to others but you and Eric can feel it. You feel stronger when you two are close but it also makes you feel weaker when apart. You and Eric have a very strong link, but I can not tell you why. The truth will be reveled when the time is right. When the war comes, I recommend you two stay as close as possible." I heard my name and when I blinked I was back by the cliff._

"Aleu!" Winston's voice yelled behind me.

"Sorry, sorry. I dosed off."

"Finally. I've been calling your name for past two minutes. Anyway, we are ready in the valley for our training."

"Oh, okay. I'll be there shortly" I waited for him to leave before starting to panic.

_'What will I teach them? What will I train them in. I don't know. Ah crap.' _I walked to the valley where they were waiting for me. I walked to the front and looked at all of them.

"What will you teach us today?" Hutch asked.

"I really don't know, but I may have an idea." I said.

"What is that idea then?"

"We all have a weakness don't we. For example, I'm not very strong so I have to improve on that, but I am agile and evasive." I received some weird looks. "But that doesn't mean I am weak!" They stopped looking at me so strangely.

"So we train in our weaknesses." Hutch asked.

"Yup." She looked over at one of the big, strong and bulky alpha's. "You, come here." I pointed my paw towards him. He walked up to me with great pride.

"How may I be of assistance ma'am."

"Whats your name.

"My names John, but the others call me Tank for my strength."

"I can see that. Do me a favor Tank. Step next to me and get ready to run to the lake over there."

"Yes ma'am." He stepped next to me and got ready to run.

"Okay, Hutch. Countdown please." We both got ready.

"3,2,1...GO!" Without wasting a second I ran past Tank and was at the lake before he was ¼ of the way there. We came back and Tank was already out of breath.

"You smoked him." One of the alpha's gasped.

"See, he is weak in running but." I walked back and got into a bracing position. "Tank, tackle me."

"What?" He asked surprised.

"Tackle me!" I ordered. He started to charge me and knocked me down easily. I got up a little dazed.

"Ow...okay. Tank, you defend yourself now." He braced himself. I charged at him only to hit him and fall to the ground blacking out.

I woke up about 10 minutes later to see all the alpha's looking down at me. "Ugh, my head hurts now." They pulled me up into a sitting position, but I fell back down. So they pulled me back up again, but held me in place so I wouldn't fall again.

"Thanks...I kinda over did it there."

"Yeah, you sure did. Tank even said he had a hard time stopping you." Hutch said.

"He did...that can't be true...he felt like a rock..." I was still dazed by that charge. I feel sick to my stomach and have a horrible headache.

"Well I may be tough, but I am not invincible." Tank said as he walked into the group of alpha's.

"I know, but you are very strong." I walked in front of the alpha's again. "You guy's know what to train yourselves in, right?"

They nodded and Hutch had a puzzled look on his face.

"Hutch?" I pointed towards him and he shook his head.

"Oh, sorry. How are we going to train ourselves if we don't know what to use for training?"

"Use each other. Tank here can help you defend yourself and get a strong posture. Hutch, you can teach them to be stealthy and so on. Use and help each other out. No one should be left behind because he or she can't run as fast as you or fight as good as you." They nodded and looked at each other and started to talk. I started to walk off when Tank yelled out to me.

"Hey Aleu! Why don't you come back and train with me and the others. We are doing strength first, so you could get stronger by joining us." I looked at them and smiled.

"Sure, why not." I ran back over and started to train with the other alpha's.

**Back to Eric's POV**

I was nearing the South border. It was about noon, when I finally reached the southern packs border. Using my new senses, I smelled heavy blood and death. It was normal for me to smell it and not puke because I had gotten used to it on the other planets destroyed by the Covenant.

The smell of blood was even stronger and the area felt desolated. I walked around, looking for any signs of life. I finally saw a paw sticking out of a bush and I walked over to it. I pulled on it and it came out with the bones showing.

"Ahh!" I was surprised and dropped it back on the ground. The blood was dry, but the smell and look of it told me this was just a few days ago. I looked over the bush and was gasped at what I saw. I was looking at the bodies of men, women, and children all brutally murdered. It was the Southern pack alright.

I stepped over the bush and started to walk around. All the females and even the female children had been all raped and then torn apart. All the men had been lined up to watch their mates and children get raped. I've seen a lot of horrible scenes, but this is pure brutality. No one deserves to die like this.

**Aleu's POV**

"Ahh!" I ran towards the video communicator and hoped he was alright. I had finished training a hour ago and was relaxing until he screamed. I ran into the den and looked at the video communicator. I almost threw up as I looked at the detached paw. I knew this was important and ran out the den to Winston's den.

"Winston! Eric found something! I need you to gather the pack and fast! I'll grab the VC!" He nodded and I started to run back to the cave passing Humphrey and Kate. They looked at me as I ran past them and then started to followed me as I ran into the den. Garth and Lilly had walked in right after they did. Then a long howl came from Winston to meet in the valley immediately. I grabbed the VC and ran past them.

"Hey there are the two love birds. Had a fun night." Garth said as they attempted to run behind me.

"Yeah...it was...Wasn't it Kate." I couldn't hear them because I was dodging tree branches but that wasn't important right now. When I arrived in the middle of the valley I ran towards the pack with Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth not far behind me.

I placed the VC on the ground, but the screen was to small for everyone to see. In the corner of the VC, I saw a flashing light and I used my claw to push the button down. The screen immediately appeared in front of us and could be seen on all sides. They gasped as they saw Eric with the detached paw.

He placed it back down and looked over the bush. He gasped and so did the rest of the pack, as they saw dead bodies littered everywhere.

"Oh my god! What happened to them all!" Humphrey and Kate both yelled at the same time.

"While you two have been sleeping, Eric and Aleu had a dream of a viscous pack going to attack us next. Aniu also told them directly to prepare us. Looks like our worst fears are true. We will go to war, and have Eric for a very helpful ally. He's our only hope." Winston said.

"This is terrible! They were all raped, even the children and all the men had to watch as their children and mates were raped and killed. We need to destroy this pack. It can not get away for these horrible murders. We must kill every last one of those murderous bastards!" Tank yelled out.

"We wait until we are fully ready. We can't risk it. We must prepare our defenses and offenses. We must double our patrol squads times and size. We must get food, in case we get cut off from the valley. We need to be fully prepped or risk all the same fate as the Southern pack." Winston looked at Eve and whispered something into her ear. She nodded and was about to run off when we heard Eric say something.

"Whats this?" His voice sounded deeper then usual and had a lot of pain in it. He was in as much pain as they were, maybe even more. He knelt down and put his hand on something.

"I-Its fresh..." I stuttered.

"Blood." He finished and started to run super fast.

**Eric's POV**

I knelt down and put my fingers into a red substance. I knew right then that someone may still be alive."Fresh blood." I started to go into a super sprint as adrenaline was being pumped through my veins. I had to be fast or let the only survivor die.

**?**

"Nooo, stay away!" I screamed as I was being hit and then held down. I kicked the black wolf in the stomach and tried to limp off only to be pinned again.

"Your not getting away. Now be a good girl and let me enjoy myself." The black wolf said.

"Noo, leave me alone!" I continued to struggle, but I was losing. He had bitten me four different times. He bit all my legs. He had scratched my stomach and I was losing a lot of blood. I was starting to give up as I felt myself grow weaker.

"Now that's a good girl. Let's have some fun now." He laughed and started to rub my vaginal area. I let out a growl but he slapped me across the face. He started to rock his hips and soon I felt the tip of his wolfhood rub up against me. He stopped and laughed.

"Anything you want to say before I officially fuck you and destroy your virginity."

"Yeah...Fuck you, you stupid sunofa..." He slapped me again and started to try and enter me, but I moved and squirmed. I made it as hard as possible for him not to succeed. He stopped and bit my leg, causing me to scream out in pain. He then scratched me in the vaginal area and it made me scream louder. I felt blood start to come out of the scratches as he did it another three times. He stopped and looked down at me with a smile. I started to cry as he tried to enter me again. He stopped and perked his ears up looking at his left or my right.

We started to hear something. _Thump, thump, thump, THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,_ THUMP, THUMP, THUMP,** THUMP, THUMP, THUMP! **Suddenly a big shadow flew over me and tackled the black wolf off of me. I heard the two figures grunt and growl as they fought each other in the snow.

"You sick sonofabitch. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR PACK DID!" The black wolf screamed as I heard four snapping noises. I managed to finally turn my head to see the black shadow as a human. He was covered in some kind of metal or hard armor. He stabbed the wolf repeatedly in the throat and did it with unimaginable speed.

After the black wolf stopped twitching, the human looked at me and back down at the black wolf. He slowly stood up and cleaned his knife real quick and put it back in his sheath. He started to walk slowly towards me and stopped when he was in front of me I flinched as he knelt down next to me. He gently started to scratch my ear.

Instead of him being an evil and ruthless killer, he was actually a very kind and gentle person. Yet, I felt connected to him. He felt like a family member, but I was a wolf. It's probably just me being in shock or in a depression after the pack was destroyed. He looked over my body and examined the bites and scratches. He started to wrap my legs up and the covered up my stomachs scratches. He put it on tight but not to tight. Just right, like he had done this hundreds of times before. As he was finishing up, I felt blood drip from my vaginal area where that black wolf had scratched me.

He looked at me as I covered up the scratches with my legs. He gently gripped both my legs and pulled them slowly apart. He inspected my injuries carefully, making sure he doesn't make it worse.

"Hmm. Looks like that black wolf scratched you at least 3 to 4 times by your privacy area. I'll take care of those scratches, and make it look like it never happened." He pulled out a bottle and poured some kind of a liquid on a piece of cloth or something. He put the bottle down and gently started to rub the piece of cloth on my scratches. I whimpered, because it was painful and felt like it was burning.

"Shhhh, its going to be okay. Just relax, I will take care of everything. You will be good as new." He continued to rub the cloth on my scratches and gently rubbed my stomach. Rubbing my stomach did calm me down a little as he continued, but I was feeling a little sick to my stomach. My vision started to blur, and I tied to keep my eyes open. I was eventually defeated and I closed my eyes falling into a deep sleep.

**Eric's POV**

I ran as fast as I could, trying to get to the screaming female wolf as fast as possible. Her screams made the adrenalin go into overdrive. Even though I was running louder, I was running a good 35 MPH. That was really fast for a human, especially a spartan wearing heavy metal armor.

I heard crying and saw a clearing come up. I jumped over the bushes and tackled a black wolf who was trying to rape a female wolf. We rolled around for a couple of seconds before I managed to pin him down. I snapped all of his legs and then I pulled my knife out and lifted my arms high into the air.

"You sick sonofabitch. YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOUR PACK DID!"

I stabbed him viciously and repeatedly to make sure he was dead for good. His neck bleed heavily as I looked over to the female wolf. She was afraid of me, but I couldn't blame her. She was almost raped and had been beaten badly. I stood up and slowly walked up to her, making sure not to make her more afraid of me.

I knelt down next to her and started scratching her ears. I looked over her body and examined the bites and scratches. I wrapped her legs up which each had a nasty bite and then covered up her stomachs scratches. As I was finishing up, she started to bleed from her vaginal area.

I looked at her as she covered up the scratches with her legs. I knew this was going to be a tough one, but I had to heal her or risk infection. She may never be able to even mate if I don't fix her up. I gently gripped both her legs and pulled them apart slowly. I looked over her injuries carefully, making sure I don't miss anything and to make sure I don't hurt her any worse.

"Hmm. Looks like that black wolf scratched you at least 3 to 4 times by your privacy area. I'll take care of those scratches, and make it look like it never happened." I said as I pulled out a bottle and poured it on a piece of cloth. I put the bottle down and gently started to rub the piece of cloth on her scratches. She whimpered lightly as I rubbed the disinfectant on her scratches.

"Shhhh, its going to be okay. Just relax, I will take care of everything. You will be good as new." I said as I continued to rub the cloth on her scratches and gently rubbed her stomach. Rubbing her stomach seemed to calm her down a little. Her eyes drooped and she looked tired. I let her fall asleep and once I finished I gently picked her up. For some reason, she felt close to me. Like I knew her or was related to her. I didn't let it bother me and I made my way back to the pack.

It took me a couple of hours, but I made it back by 5:00 pm. I walked towards my den to be greeted by Aleu and the pack. They were watching the VC, and all knew I was close. They backed off as I gently placed her on a piece of caribou hide that I had successfully skinned off. I pet her and Aleu came up to me.

"We saw the Southern pack. It means our worst fears are true, there is going to be a battle between us and a ruthless pack." She said.

"Don't worry, you have me and you have Ariana. We'll protect everybody. I'll guarantee that." I continued to slowly pet the wolf on the head. Suddenly I felt this immense pain in my head.

"Ahhhh!" I grabbed my head in pain as I started to see visions or images of something.

"_Eric, you must help me."_

"_I've been captured by the... so has my husband..."_

_Images of battle and intense fighting appeared and screams of pain rang through the air._

"_You told me you wouldn't hurt him!" A female voice rang out._

"_I lied." A deep voice said as he laughed. "Take them away and wait for my ord..."_

"_You sonofabitch... pay for this you hear me...you'll PAY!" There was a dragging sound and then a grunt and a thud._

"_I'm so sorry Eric, I should have never made this deal. I thought we could be reunited, but it seems we only have gotten ourselves deeper in trouble..."_

"Ahhhhh!" I fell to my knees clenching my head in pain still. Then I blacked out and felt,saw, or heard nothing else but darkness.

**A/N: Okay, I'm ending it here just to give some suspense. If any. Anyway, sorry its taken me so long to update. Had a tough time on the chapter. Please Review. Every review shall be used to save another author. Together, we can stop Bravo Bravo's Review rampage. Only you can make a difference. Lol, kidding Bravo Bravo. Good luck on all of your stories authors and good luck to you readers for whatever you need luck for. :) **


	15. Ch:15 War is upon us

**A/N: Hello Readers. Lol Lets Get this chapter started. I know you have been waiting patiently. Thanks again to Soldier. Thanks for the help.**

**Chapter 15: War is upon us**

**Eric's POV**

My head hurt so badly, that I started to wonder if I got shot in the head again. The first time I was shot in the head I was miserable, second time I was lucky and now it feels the same as both. Great, but there are no doctors here that can restore brain functions, and replace tissue like they did at the med-bay.

"Er... ca...me?" I had a horrible ringing in my ear and couldn't hear very well at first. I felt someone shake me a little and I opened my eyes. Everything was blurred but soon started to clear up as I saw Aleu looking down at me. Her eyes glowed like the moon in the night sky as she smiled. She licked my cheek, glad that I have awoken.

"Eric are you okay?" She asked. I sat up and rubbed my head from the agonizing pain.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. Just a t-terrible headache." I looked at her and she she got closer to me. It was freezing cold and was probably about negative twenty. She got as close as she could and started to lick my hand.

"Eric, your hands turning a light blue." She said slightly worried.

I looked at my hands and saw they were starting to get frost bite. I swear I was wearing gloves, but where did they go? I looked over to her. "What h-happened to my g-gloves?"

"I took them off. They were dirty and covered in frozen blood. They didn't seem all that comfortable being frozen in place." I looked at her surprised.

"H-how did you get them o-off (_cough,cough,cough_)" I felt sick and it wasn't normal either. I can't get sick though. I have vaccinations for everything. Not even AIDS can kill me. Its been wiped out for years and years. I haven't needed any other vaccinations for other viruses because they have been exterminated. We destroyed their viral structures with ease.

"I pulled the lever thingies back an...(_me coughing_) and just pulled them off. Are you alright?" She asked and I instantly got up. Running over to the side of the cliff, I took my helmet of and puked.

I wiped my mouth with a rag that I had on me. I coughed even more. This isn't good. I don't have the vaccinations for these diseases that have been gone for hundreds of years. Now I'm going to die from the common cold. Which wasn't as common in 2552.

"Eric! Are you alright? You really don't look so hot." I looked at her and then started to walk or actually stumbling my way towards the Wolverine.

"Ariana...(_cough,cough, more coughs_) Can you hear me...I need the vaccinations and cures for all the diseases that have been discovered now." I coughed more and I knew Aleu was following close behind me.

"Eric, what the hell is wrong with you? You sound like your dieing." Ariana said over the comm.

"I am. U-unless you can (_cough_)...get some dam cures."

"Okay, I have all the vaccinations and cures ready. I'll be waiting." She said.

"Eric, whats wrong with you? Your making me worried. Can I help? I can heal remember." Aleu said.

"Aleu, this is no time for me to answer all those questions. Just come with me or go back to the den. There's nothing you can do for me except support me because healing isn't w-what I (_violently coughs_) n-n-need, I need a cure." I was only twenty feet away from the Wolverine and needed to hurry up.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was full of hurt. I may have said it a little to strict.(_Coughs more_)

"Listen Aleu, (_coughs again_) if you could help me, I would have let y-you by now.(_Cough, Cough)_" I found the ship cloaked in the opening where Ariana had landed. The door opened and I stumbled in with Aleu still behind me. I made my way to the med-bay where the vaccinations and cures were.

"Hurry and sit on the table Eric." I sat on the table and pulled a panel up on my shoulders. These panels were used to give shots and are only used in an emergency. She lowered the needles that held the cures.

Aleu gasped as she saw all the needles. " You need all those!" I nodded and I felt the needles pierce my skin.

"Fuck! I never want to do this again!" I yelled out as I felt all of needles pump the cures into my bloodstream. It hurt like a living hell. She waited another hour to make sure the cures destroy the virus and then the needles were replaced with needles that held the vaccination. They closed in my arm again.

"Fuck, not again! Owww!" the needles pierced my skin again, but this time pumping the vaccinations into my veins.

"Okay. That's all there is. You'll feel sick to your stomach, but that's because of all these vaccinations and cures entering your body. You'll be fine in about four hours." I nodded and stood up. Unfortunately, I was still in bad shape and fell straight forward. (_CLUNK_)

"Owwwwwww!" I moaned in pain as Aleu ran over to me.

"You aren't having a good day are you?" I looked up at her and laughed pitifully.

"Well, the armors not doing its job." I felt weak and let my head hit the ground (_Clunk)_ "Owww, again!" I turned into my wolf form and Aleu gently helped me back to the den.

"What happened to you? After you came back you just fell to the ground screaming." She said.

"I don't know, but it hurt a lot." I said. "I had these strange visions too."

"What were they about?"

"I don't know. All I saw was flashes of someone and them crying about me getting hurt." I explained as we approached the den. We decided to take a break and I sat next to her by the cliff looking down at the valley. Suddenly everything went yellow.

I watched as me and Aleu fell off the crumbling cliff. I immediately pushed her away and the ground gave way. I grabbed the edge of the cliff with my paws. I slid further down and tried to us my claws to slow me down, but it wasn't helping much.

"Eric!" Aleu Ran towards the edge and looked down at me. She looked for something to help me. I heard more wolves running over to us.

"Aleu whats wrong!" Kate asked.

"Eric's hanging over the edge, but I don't know what to do!" She said panicking.

"Aleu! Just bite me by the scruff on my neck! I don't care if you pierce the skin, just pull me UP! Ahh!" My left paw slipped of the edge and now I was holding on for dear life. I had another vision of the ground breaking and me falling to my death.

"ALEU PLEASE HURRY! THE GROUNDS GOING TO GIVE!" I yelled as loud as I could to her. The edge finally gave and I started to fall. "AHHHH oof! OWWWW!" I felt a pair of teeth grab the scruff of my neck, piercing the skin fully. I felt blood poor out as Aleu tried to pull me up.

Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth all grabbed Aleu and started pulling. I was being pulled up, but I felt blood poor from the side of my neck. After fifteen seconds of excruciating pain, I was pulled back over the edge.

"Uhhhhh, m-my n-n-neck. " I said as I felt Aleu's tongue lick the bite marks she made that saved my life.

"I'm sooo sorry Eric." She said.

"I-i-its n-not your...f-fault." I said. She placed a paw on the bite and I felt that healing feeling. The others gasped.

"How did you do that? Is that how Eric is always hurt one minute and then healed after you two come back?" Kate asked and Aleu nodded. Her healing slowly stopped working and I started to feel extremely exhausted. Soon I was panting and so was Aleu for some odd reason.

"Eric...d-do you feel l-like... your... getting w-weaker...?" She asked me as she collapsed on me. The bites had healed a little, but not enough to make them at least 10% healed. So I felt a shock through my body when she landed on me

"Y-yeah... I dooo..." Aleu's head fell next to mine and we fell unconscious.

_Eric and Aleu_

"_Ugh, what the..." I woke up and felt nothing. It was as if everything that had happened, never happened. I looked around to see a green meadow with beautiful flowers and tree's. There was a lake with a small island in the middle. I tried to look at my back, but had a little trouble looking at it. I saw that the bite marks were gone, but where am I then? I stood up and started to look for Aleu._

"_Aleu! Aleu! Where are you!" I walked over to the lake, which wasn't a lake at all, but a pond. It looked pretty big at a distance, but was small and shallow. I waded through the water and sat in the middle of the pond where the island was. I looked more closely at my reflection._

"_Oh my god!" I was translucent and could see right through me. I stumbled back and heard something._

"_Eric! Eric! Eric, please answer me!" It sounded like Aleu. I turned around to see Aleu standing in the middle of the field. She collapsed and I heard her start to cry. "T-this is all my f-fault. M-maybe if I w-wouldn't have panicked E-Eric would be here and I wouldn't be alone..." I felt horrible and waded through the water back to shore._

_I started to run at her when I reached solid ground. "Aleu!" She turned her head towards me and instantly started to run at me. We crashed into each other so hard that it felt like getting hit with a baseball bat, but I didn't care. She licked my face and I nuzzled and licked her back._

"_I thought I was going to be all by myself here." She said._

"_I'll never leave you Aleu." I licked her muzzle and she placed her head under mines. She sighed and that told me that she knew we weren't in a dream._

"_Are we dead?" She asked me and looked into my eyes. Her eyes showed tears as they glittered in the pure white sun. I looked at her and wrapped my paws around her, holding her close. She put her head back on my chest and I continued to hold her tightly._

"_I don't know Aleu, I really don't know. If we are...then so be it, but if not..." I shrugged, still holding her close._

"_Then where are the other wolves and Aniu. Surely she would rule over the heavens." I wish I knew, but Aleu is asking questions like where do black holes take you. I don't even know, and I went through the dam thing too._

"_You aren't dead." A voice said. Aniu appeared in front of us and relieved us of our worries._

"_Boy am I glad your here Aniu. Where are we and why did it take you so long?" I asked._

"_I was testing you, and you are in the heavens. Only this is a replica produced in your minds. You are not dead." She said._

"_Aniu, what do you mean by testing us?" Aleu asked._

"_I was testing you to see if you two truly loved each other. Remember Aleu, to pass the Mark of Internal Love, you need all the animal gods approval." I was now more confused then ever._

"_Aniu, what do we all need too do in this sacred marriage?" I asked._

"_First, you need all the gods approval. You already have mines, but your going to need to convince the others." A light flashed and we were surrounded by other animals. I growled loudly because all these animals looked unfamiliar._

"_Eric, whats wrong? Don't you recognize them?" Aleu looked at me like I was crazy._

"_Aleu, you have to remember. I never been on Earth. Only the moon, so I don't know what animals live here. Plus, I have been so busy with that blasted war that I haven't kept track of animals."_

"_I know Eric, but at least show a little respect." I relaxed slightly and she looked around. One animal of all the species in the world._

"_So these are the two we have to decide whether to let them preform the sacred marriage. Hmm, they look weak." The bear said mocking us. I growled loudly at him and he stared at me._

"_I think they are perfect for each other." A bird said. Everyone started to voice their opinions about us already._

_This went on for five minutes before Aniu decided to do something. "Please calm yourselves. You are to quick to judge them. At least give them a chance."_

_'Thanks Aniu.' I thought to myself. They quieted down and stared at us._

"_So whats so special about them?" A cougar asked._

"_For one, Aleu's my granddaughter so treat her a little more respectful please. Second, Eric isn't a wolf but a human. I gave him the ability to do so." They gasped as Aniu gave me a sign to transform to my human form._

_They just stared at me and I stared back. "What?" I asked._

"_Aniu, you know that its against the rules to change mortals into other animals, especially giving them the ability to change at will." A female lion said._

"_I know but I think Eric's the exception, but I can not tell you with them standing in front of us now."_

"_I hate humans. They are to greedy and selfish. They already know to much." He took a step towards us and my armor which, I guess I can use in the spirit world came out. It felt a little different though._

"_Um Eric, why is your armor different?" Aleu asked. I looked at myself and noticed it had more of a sleek design. It had electricity flowing off of it and it felt very stealthy. I remembered now, that my armor sometimes has upgrades and changes to its surrounding. Like a adaptive mode, but right now I need to focus._

_He took another step forward and I stepped in front of Aleu._

"_ENOUGH!" A loud booming voice said. The bear god looked fearful and retreated. "I will not let you hurt one of my own. Now, what is going on here. Aniu, you have some explaining to do."_

_'No it couldn't be!' That was the first thought that entered my mind. "Are you umm..." I didn't really know how to say it._

"_Yes if you are thinking that. I am indeed God." I nearly had a heart attack. A white figure appeared, but it had no traits. It was just a pure white form with a foggy appearance._

"_Alright Eric and Aleu. Time for you to go back to your mortal bodies." Aniu said as she walked over to us._

"_Wait before you do, what happened after we almost fell off the cliff? Aleu was healing me and we fell unconscious. I also had these weird visions, like I knew what was going to happen right before it did. Perception?" I asked._

"_You may have powers, but you have a limit. When Aleu healed you, she used the last of your energy. Well, you can call it mana. Anyways, you used perception twice which drained it to about half. Once Aleu tried to heal you, she used the last of it. It requires a lot of mana and if it goes to low..." She stopped._

"_What?" We both asked._

"_You'll both have a very painful death." It sent chills down both of our spines. Just to think we could die from using powers. She also mentioned that we would die painfully. _

"_Well I am going to talk with the other gods. Take care of yourselves and Eric." She looked at me. "Take care of my granddaughter." I nodded and she gave Aleu a nuzzle. Aleu had a shocked expression when Aniu nuzzled her. Aniu never nuzzled her, but by her expression it made her happy._

"_Now, you two need to get back to stoppi..."_

"_Not so fast sister!" An evil voice said from around us. The gods immediately got into a defensive position._

"_You aren't allowed here Decessus!" Aniu yelled out. The area around us turned black and red. Where we were standing remained a white circle. The trees and flowers withered and turned black as the night._

_I naturally pulled my gun out. "Who ever you Decessus, I recommend you not fuck with my friends and family. Especially Aleu or Aniu, or any of these gods. I'll put a round through your brain."_

"_Oh and who are you?" I saw dark figures approaching us. I walked to the front of the gods with my gun pointed at them. I was surprised to see all of the same gods except darker and more evil. They were all the exact opposite gods though. Aniu was a white female wolf while this wolf was a black male wolf. Like a twin brother or sister for these gods._

"_Eric, what the hell are you doing?" Aniu asked._

"_My job." I said plainly._

"_Eric your jobs to stop the mortal war.s Not god wars."_

"_Just a little hint sister, I started that war. I'm the leader and now that I know you are my enemies. I can see why you are so weak." He said pointing at me and Aleu._

_My blood boiled and I ran at him but stopped when I passed into the black and red zone. My shields started to take real damage and I immediately jumped back into the white zone. "So I can't kick your ass by hand. I guess I am going to have to take you out from here." I started shooting at them and they just stood there. They were immortal here and could not be hurt by my gun. Should have know._

"_Hahahaha, is that all you got." He waved a paw and two dark balls of energy rose. They flew at me and Aleu and I jumped in front of her taking both of them. I slid back and held them at bay but I could not stop them dead in their tracks. I slashed my arm to the left deflecting both of them. My shields fell and I stood there breathing heavy._

"_So you aren't as weak as I thought." He said._

"_Eric calm down. You wont win this here. I'm sending you two back now." Aniu said while the other gods start fighting each others evil twins. Then there was a bright flash and everything went black._

**Eric's POV**

"Eric, can you hear me? Come on, please wake up." I felt Aleu's nose touch the side of my nose.

"Ugh, I'm up. I'm up." As I attempted to stand, I felt those bite marks on my back again. "Ow."

"Take it easy Eric." I looked at Garth who was sitting next to Lilly.

"How long were we out?" I asked immediately.

"Oh...about a good 3 hours." Kate said looking at us.

"What about that wolf I saved? Where is she?" I asked, remembering the female who was almost raped.

"She's in our parents den. Me and Lilly checked on her while Humphrey and Garth sat here watching you two."

"Can I see her? Something about her is awfully familiar That vision I had made it seem almost too familiar." I don't know why, but she feels really, really, really close to me.

"What do you mean? You just found her not to long ago and you already think she is someone you know. Then your out cold in seconds after you touch her once. Which makes me wonder something. What was that all about anyway?" Aleu seemed angry, and I think I know why.

"Aleu, I'm not going to leave you for another wolf or human. I love you with all my heart, and I will defend you till my dieing breath." She had a shocked expression on her face and turned all the way to me.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. I just wanted to know why you are so intrigued in her all of a sudden and want to see her. Your still hurt and we have a war coming up. You also haven't answered my question about what happened to you right after you touched her."

"It was that vision okay. I want to see her because it was something about my vision. The girl in my visions voice sounded extremely close to a loved one. She's dead anyway, but I just want to see if I can get some answers." I started to walk to Winston and Eve's den. They followed close behind me.

I heard Winston and Eve talking to each other and I walked into their den.

"I see you are awake Eric." Winston said as I walked over to them.

"Where is she? Is she up yet?"

"Yes, she is in the back of the den."

"Thanks." I walked to the back of the den where the white wolf was. She had a fur coat just as white as mine. She had green eyes that were as deep green as they can get. She was a perfect mate for anyone in this pack, unless she already had a mate.

She growled at me as I approached her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk."

She stopped and looked at me for a few minutes as the others came in behind me. "Who are you?"

"Hi mom and dad." Lilly and Kate said when they walked past their parents. Their parents nodded as a response to their hello's.

"My names Eric." She looked at me a little funny but shook her head. "Whats your name?"

"My name is Kathrine." I nodded.

"Where is that human?"

"Well, the humans actually me." I said. "I can change back and forth, from human to wolf form. I know it sounds unbelievable but you can ask anyone here and they'll tell you I'm speaking the truth." She stared at me for a long time.

"Are you sure. Whats your last name if you have one?"

"Jones." She suddenly tackled me and started licking my face. The others just stared as the scene unfold.

"Oh brother! I thought I'll never see you again! I knew it was you when you saved me." I had no idea what was going on. Aleu pushed her off of me and I stood back up staring at her.

"Your not related to me. My families been dead for a long time." I said.

"No they aren't all dead. Remember when we were fighting on XMBS231. You were being dragged across the ground by dad because you got hit with a few grenades and other explosions. When he pulled you back, you were up in a flash sniping, but that's when mom died. She died by that hunter even though you shot him. Dad shot the hunter with a RPG but got himself killed too. You took two Elites out when we were surrounded and then that bright flash happened."

I almost fainted and would have went face first into the ground if Aleu hadn't of caught me. It was her, no one else knows what happened on XMB231. I jumped up and hugged her. "It's you Kathrine, I can't believe your alive. After you and John disappeared in that bright light, I thought I would be all alone." She had tears of joy running down her cheeks as we hugged each other. I backed off first.

"But Kathrine, how did you turn into a wolf?"

"I don't know, all I remember is waking up with John and me as a wolf. We lived in the South pack for years, but when you found me, I thought you were John or someone else. John has been missing for days after those wolves attacked our pack. I just don't want to think that he's...dead." She buried her face I my fur and I hugged her.

"I'll find him. I still have a ship."

"You do! How did you even end up here with me."

"I was on Reach when the Covenant attacked."

"Reach, oh no. Reach was the last defense between them and Earth." She said in a sad tone.

"I was helping civilians get off the planet when I got injured. They left me behind because I ordered them to leave me. I had actually told them to tell my parents that I died protecting them. I forgot that they were dead already, but it never occurred to me. After that I was captured." I told her the rest of the story on how I had escaped the repair station with the U.N.S.C Wolverine. How I got sucked into a black hole and met Aleu on the way. She listened carefully and was quite shocked when I finished.

"Wow! You went through a ton of hell. So where is the the Wolverine."

"She's sitting a couple miles away from here. I was going to go there and scan the region down for any signs of John." I turned into my human form and took off my helmet.

"Wow, you have really grown up since the last time I saw you. Anyway, lets go to the Wolverine and find John. He may still be alive." I nodded and we started for the ship.

"Eric. I'm coming with you, and nothing you say will make me stay." Aleu said standing in front of me.

"Okay." I didn't feel like fighting with her so I just agreed.

"So this is Aleu? She must like you a lot." My sister said mockingly.

"We are going to get married for your information." I said as we walked away.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa! You aren't leaving us behind this time. We are coming to help you out if anything happens." Humphrey and Kate both ran up to us.

"Alright." We all traveled to the Wolverine together and boarded her.

"Ariana, get this ship in the air and cloaked. Double time!" I yelled. We have limited time, and every second we waste is another second lost to find John...alive.

The cloak enabled and the ship started move up. "What are your commands."

"Ariana, do you remember my brother-in-law John?"

"Yes, he was aboard this ship before he died on XMB231."

"Can you find him?"

"Yes, but he isn't in our time and he's also dead." She said.

"Well, he's not. This is my sister, Kathrine. She remembered what happened on planet XMB231. She said John is here somewhere, so we have to find him." I sat in my chair and the others sat next to me.

"Wow, you found your sister and your brother-in-law! There's three Spartans that are human and half wolf." Ariana said surprised.

"Well can you please find him." Kathrine said begging Ariana.

"Will do, I got scanners going right now. Wait...I got him. Flying us there now."

The ship landed twenty minutes later and I rolled out with my new armor on. It automatically cloaked which can be a big advantage. "Stay here guys. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay." Kathrine said and the door shut. My back still hurt from Aleu's bite, but I have been ignoring it for the most.

"I spotted some movement to our left. Eric, be careful." Ariana said.

I saw a male wolf and five other black wolves surrounding him. As I got closer, I heard them start to mock the wolf.

"Well, well, well! Seems like you got yourself cornered John." One of the black wolves said. He seemed to be the leader and a basic prick. As for John, he was hurt badly and exhausted by the looks of it. I made my way up to them as they got closer to John.

"I bet you that your precious mate has been raped and left for dead already." He said.

"No, she wont go down without a fight!" John yelled at them.

"Well, I got it from a really reliable source." He got closer.

"Well, I hate to inform you that she is fine, and that your precious Allie is dead." I cut three of the five wolves necks with ease and the others stared in horror as my knife floated above them. Blood covered it, but I hadn't uncloaked yet.

"I would run if I were you." I kicked them and let them get some distance. "Na, I changed my mind."

I pulled out a sniper and shot the wolf on the left into nothing. The one on the right which was the leader hid behind a tree. I angled it to miss him but knock the tree down.

"You missed, oh no. Ahhhhh!" I heard a large crashing sound and some bloody gurgles come from him. I turned around and looked at my brother-in-law.

"Well, I leave you out here for a couple minutes and you almost get killed John. Did they ever teach you how to fight in the spartan training facilities?" He just stood there, staring at me in awe and disbelief.

"Eric...is that you." He looked weak and tired. I walked up to him and knelt down.

"Yup, and looks like my brother-in-law is still kicking. I thought I lost you and Kathrine." I picked him up after he tried to walk. "Here, let me help you a little. Kathrine's waiting...It's a miracle that I found both of you alive. You must have been doing some serious running."

"Kathrine's alright! Oh thank god!" He relaxed and I came up to the cloaked frigate. Gave it a good three kicks and the door opened. In a brighter light, I saw that John was a rusty color with a white under belly. His eyes were like my sisters, green as they can be.

"You found him!" I put him down and Kathrine tackled him. I never saw someone get licked so much in my life. "I thought I'd lost you John!" He licked her back and I walked back to the bridge to get us home.

"Eric, can I speak with you?" Aleu came walking up to me.

"Sure. Ariana, set course for home."

"Alright, we'll be there shortly."

I sat down in a chair and Aleu jumped up on the one next to me. "Eric...I just want to say I'm sorry that I was angry at you this morning. To think that I almost made you not go see your sister. I was scared that you'd leave me. I thought that you fell in love with another wolf."

"Aleu." I pulled her into my lap and made her sit in front of me. "I would never leave you. I said it before, I will never leave you and that I'd fight to the death to protect you." I gave her a big hug which she returned. "Which reminds me. I wonder if they can turn back into their human forms. If they are here, then they must have a reason to be here to."

I let Aleu jump off of me and I walked back to where they last were kissing and licking each other. I saw them still talking to one another.

"Oh, hi Eric. We were just talking." Kathrine said.

"I see that. Hey, I need to ask you something."

"Yes." They both said at the same time.

"You know how you used to be human and now your wolves. I can change in between forms, but I don''t know about you two." John stared at me. "Let me show you."

I changed into a wolf and John just kept staring at me. "So you're a wolf too!" He said and I nodded.

"Anyway, have you ever tried turning into your human form?" They shook their heads.

"We never really thought about it. After the Southern pack was attacked, we were to much in a survival mode state that we didn't think about it. How do you change into a wolf and then into a human again Eric?" I nodded and Kathrine got off John.

I stood in front of them. "Okay, all you have to do is think it and you will become it." I showed them.

"Alright, I'll go first. I want to hit Eric first." John said. Not the brightest guy in the world. The bright light surrounded him, but he grunted and made some painful cries.

When he finished, he was laying on the ground in his armor. "Ow!"

"Forgot to mention the first times a bit painful." I head forgotten that the first time I changed into a human from my wolf form was a bit painful, but I was asleep so I barely felt it.

"Okay, my turn I guess." The others walked in to see her change into a human. She was in pain too, but was ready for it. When she finished, she laid on the ground next to John. They both laughed and grabbed each others hand looking at each other.

"I love you." They both said to each other. I smiled and offered a hand to both of them. They grabbed it and pulled me down. We laughed and hugged one another, happy that we still have each other. I got up and helped them up after I got onto my feet.

"We are home guys. Glad to see that you are alright spartans." Ariana said. We walked out of the ship and headed to our den. Humphrey and Kate were talking to each other while I talked to my sister and brother-in-law.

"This feels weird. I just want to get on all fours and walk, but I'm a human." Kathrine said.

"You'll get used to the feeling after a while." We walked into the valley, where the pack was waiting for us to return.

"Who are they?" Winston asked.

"That's my sister and my brother-in-law. They are wolves themselves and brought here after I thought they were killed in that bright beam. Guess they were here the whole time." They stared, but Winston had a sudden smile.

"This is great! We could win the war with you three easily."

"Winston, about that."

"Oh what is it now. If it's bad news, I am going to rip my white fur off." He was irritated that I had more news about the war.

"When me and Aleu were knocked out, we talked with Aniu again. It seems that this isn't a ordinary war. The leader is actually a evil god named Decessus and is the brother of Aniu." Everyone sat there and did nothing. I think I crushed their hopes, but I hope not.

"That's...not good news to hear. We can't fight a god. We'll get destroyed before we even attack them."

"Well, if Eric and Aleu being helped by Aniu then she must be trying to help us. I mean she wouldn't help us unless it was this severe." Kate said walking up to her father.

"I know, but what happens if we fail. This could be worse then we could imagine." Suddenly it hit me as hard as a book. I mean it felt like some did a drop kick and hit me dead on in the balls.

"I figured it out." I said to myself unconsciously. They looked at me and I realized that I had said it out loud.

"What do you mean? What are you not telling us Eric?" Garth asked. _'Man, he's quick to figure me out...Smart ass.'_

"Ugh, I guess I have no choice, but to tell you." I told them what Aniu had told me in my first dream. It was about how five hundred humans had died and wolves were framed. The Elites who were after me killed the humans and wolves.

"So what did you figure out then?" Aleu asked.

"Those wolves must be the ones from pack we are at war with. The Elites must be coming soon to kill me and the wolves crossed paths with them. They fought on the highway were humans kept coming, but all dieing as they passed. Decessus must have been there and fought with them for a while. It makes sense but I can't figure out how five hundred died. There should have been emergency crews on the scene." I started walking back to the den and they followed me.

"Maybe it was at rush hour or something." John said.

"Maybe, but lets not worry about it now. It's getting late and I'm exhausted." I got to the mouth of the den and turned to the pack. "Alright, just go to bed everyone. You'll be fine with us around. Kathrine and John, you guys can sleep in our den. Its got plenty of room left, so make yourselves at home." I turned back into my wolf form and laid down by the entrance where Aleu joined me at my side.

Kathrine and John turned back into wolves surprising everyone else but me, Aleu, Humphrey, and Kate. They didn't say anything but just stared...yet again with the staring.

"Alright, we'll see you in the morning for training Eric." Winston said as he walked to his den with Eve. The pack slowly made its way back to their dens and settled in for the night. My sister and brother-in-law laid down in the back of the den and fell asleep in an instant. Wouldn't be surprised really, they've been through a lot the last few days.

"Night guys." Kate said to everyone. Then everyone else said goodnight to her and each other. They fell asleep, one-by-one and Aleu and me were the only ones left awake. We looked up at the beautiful stars in the night sky and then at each other.

"Stars are beautiful aren't they?"

"Not as beautiful as you Aleu." She licked my nose and then lifted her head up to my ear.

"Love you with all my heart and soul, no matter what happens to us."She nibbled on my ears and it felt a lot better then I thought it would. I thought it would feel like a ticklish feeling. It actually felt really good and made me want to nibble her ears back.

I never got that far because as soon as I opened my mouth, she placed her lips on mine. Her tongue explored my mouth as I explored hers. We pulled apart after a few minutes and pressed our heads together. '_Man, she is fast. Was about to nibble her ear back and her lips were on mine in a flash.'_

"I love you Aleu."

"I love you too Eric." Soon she fell asleep and I gently got up. Making sure not to wake up anyone else. I sneaked out and made my way to the Wolverine.

"Ariana open up." I banged on the door or what I thought was the door to the Wolverine. It opened and I was right. It was the door...to the hanger of coarse. Figures I went on the wrong side of the ship.

"What is it Eric?"

"I got to go to the production bay and make something important." I walked there and started to pull schematics I have been secretly working on. "Oh those important somethings." She said remembering. Don't really know how she forgot, she's an AI.

"Okay, it'll take a day or two to make but it will be ready for her." Ariana said.

"Alright, look forward to it. I will be here when its done."I walked out of the ship and made my way back to the den where Aleu was still asleep. I gently placed myself next to her and she woke up._ 'Good job you fucking moron!' _I cursed at myself for being so careless.

"Where were you Eric?" She asked groggily.

"I went to the bathroom. Sorry that I woke you up." I made a quick recovery to make sure she wasn't suspicious.

"Oh, okay. Night sweetheart." She placed her head on my chest and I put mines on top of her's thinking.

_'What will I do to protect her to the fullest. I don't want to lose anyone else close to me.' _The world dimmed as I closed my eyes and followed the others into sleep. Our hearts were the only thing I heard, as they beat together in a soothing rhythm. It calmed me a lot and hoped it never stopped beating. Eventually, it stopped and I lost all sense of the real world and started to go into the dreamworld.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I was on stand by for possibly evacuating my house and couldn't really work on it much because of wild fires and I am having EOI's this month at school. Its pretty hectic right now, but I will update faster. This chapter was a mega writers block too. Well enjoy and review please. :)**


	16. Ch:16 Painful Memories

**A/n Sorry for the long update. Was on vacation, and then I got kicked out of my room for about a week. Its been crazy, so sorry for the long wait. I'll make future chapter faster and longer. Well if there longer, it will take longer, but not if I do it right. Also, This chapter might confuse you a little.**

**NOTE: I changed Chris and Maria into John and Kathrine. I didn't like the first names so I changed it to this. I'm will work on the other chapters as soon as I am done with this one. So that would mean right now. Lol, anyways let's continue our story shall we.**

**Chapter 16: Painful Memories**

**Eric's POV**

The sun was rising over the horizon as it always did, and just as magnificent as ever. I always wondered why sunrises intrigued me so much when I could fly right by the star in my ship. I got up gently and made my way out of the den to look at the rising sun.

Not directly at it of coarse, don't want to go blind just yet. As it rose, the animals of the forest made sweet music that soothed anything that could hear it. I remembered last night, how I had been working at my ship for a few minutes to get Aleu ready for the war.

I need her to be safe because I don't want lose anyone else close to me. Just hope it fits and is comfortable. I realized that it has been in production for a few days now and that it should be done today. I turned around to wake Aleu up, but she was already starting to wake up.

"Morning Eric." She said sleepily. She got up to stretched her legs and the rest of her body. I could tell she had a good night's rest. She needed it probably, with her staying up to watch over me all the time.

"Morning to you too." I walked up to her giving her a loving nuzzle which she returned.

"How long have you been awake?"

"I say a good half hour. Anyway, I don't mean to rush you since you just woke up, but I need you to follow me. I got to give you something."

"What is it?" She said as we walked out of the den and sat down.

"Well, you'll see when we get there." I looked back into the den and saw the others sleeping still.

"Guess they are sleeping in today, huh." Aleu said looking at them now too.

"Yeah, I also think Lilly's getting close too."

"Close to what? Giving birth?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"I honestly don't know for certain, but I'd say by her size...she seems awfully close." She had grown a lot bigger since we first met. She's probably got less then month left.

"So what is this surprise?" She asked again. I gave her that face that said 'Really.' She giggled slightly. "What!"

"You know, I can't really explain it to you. I have to show you like I said before. Come on, I'll show it to you now. It should be ready."

I started walking towards the Wolverine and she followed close by. Well actually right next to me, but still close by.

"Sooo..."

"Hmm. What's wrong Aleu?"

"Um, I know this isn't the place or time to ask this, but..." She stopped and I turned around to look at her.

"Yeah, what's the matter. Something bothering you or has been on your mind for a while?"

She nodded and got closer to me. "I've been wondering for a while, since we're getting married umm."

"Yeessss?" I hope it isn't what I think it is. I've heard this talk before.

"If you want to have a family." I froze instantly and stared at her.

"W-what?" She turned head to the side when I said that.

"I'm sorry. I knew it was to early to ask you. I just...wanted to know." I shook my head and walked up to her.

"No, I'm sorry Aleu. I over reacted, if you want to have a family, then just ask me. I just feel like right now isn't a good time. There's a war going on and it could be real bad timing to start a family in the middle of it." I said sitting down in front of her.

"Yeah, but I won't get pregnant that fast. Well unless you have something that does, since you basically can do anything with your human medicine and machinery." She giggled.

"Hahaha, I don't have anything like that. I know you won't get pregnant that fast but still, if you get hurt it could effect how they turn out. Especially since I have human genes. I just won't know what will happen." She nuzzled me.

"We'll wait. It's not mating season anyway and I rather have you do it in mating season. Guys get a little hectic around that time of year." She said.

"What do you mean? I won't do anything to you." She laughed.

"Eric trust me. You probably couldn't get your paws off me for a minute. In mating season, males have a very strong urge to mate. So do females, but not as bad as the males."

"Great. Now I gotta worry about mating season." I muttered to myself. She hugged me and gave my muzzle a lick.

"Don't worry, when the time comes I'll let you decide. Even though I know what its going to be. So all this set aside, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh yeah, come on we are almost their." We got to the Wolverine, which as always was cloaked. Luckily she never moves the ship to a different location.

"Hey Ariana, open up." I banged on the wall with my paw. The ship finally uncloaked and I turned back into my human form. I lead Aleu to the production room and opened a storage panel.

"What is it?" She asked as I was getting it out. I pulled out plate with needle like spikes on the bottom. I turned around and lowered my hand for her to see. "Um..."

"It's a special armor I made, but I need to actually push it down on you back. The spikes need to penetrate and lodge themselves into your spine so you can move and turn more quicker. It also has a lot more advantages like strength, defense, and a few more." I said kneeling down on one knee.

"It's going to hurt a lot isn't it?" She asked in a scared voice.

I gave her a long comforting hug. "It will hurt at first, but it will go away. It also protects you, so all the pain you feel will be worth it not feel any pain in the future."

She looked at the the spikes and gulped.

"Look Aleu." I said calmly as I stood up. "I understand if your scared to do this, but I just can't loose you. I don't want to lose anybody else that is close to me." I looked sadly at the spiked plate.

"Okay." She whispered, but I heard her. I sank to my knee's again and looked into her eye's. I saw fear, but also trust. "Just one question though."

"Yes."

"Won't I look weird with a metal plate on my back?"

"Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. It will camouflage itself to look exactly like your fur." She looked surprised.

"Wow. I didn't know that." She said as she laid down. "Anyways, let's just get this over with."

"I am going to explain to you how I am going to do this, so listen carefully."

"Okay." She said perking her ears up.

"This will be a little different then when I had this done to me so bare with me. Okay, when I had this done I was in a machine. Unfortunately I don't have that machine and even if I did you wouldn't be able to fit. Your not human so the machine will not do it properly." She didn't stop listening, so I knew she was still in.

"Anyways, in order to do this without the machine, I must literally put all my weight on your back and push down on you. Those spike must embed themselves into your spinal cord. If they don't then the armor won't work right." I heard her whimper and saw her ears drop.

"Why does it have to embed itself into my spinal cord to work right anyway?" She was starting to get more scared and opposed to me doing this, but she has to do it. If she doesn't, then all my hard work would have been for nothing, and she would be more vulnerable to attacks with out it.

"Well...It has to embed itself in your spine so it can move with you with ease and watch your vitals. If it doesn't embed itself, your armor will lock up and you wouldn't be able to move. Basically, if it locks up in the middle of battle, you will look like a statue."

She let out a low whimper and laid down next to me. "Go ahead. Just get it over with."

"Okay. Don't worry Aleu, you'll be alright." I knew she wouldn't be alright. This was going to hurt like hell.

I put the plate on her back and positioned myself over her. "Ready?" I asked looking down at her.

She nodded and I started to lift my knee up. I had to do this right, and the only way to do that is with at least a few hundred pounds of force. I weighed alone 300 pounds or more.

"Okay, brace yourself." Instead of kneeing it with one knee, I jumped and kneed it in place. She let out a loud scream of pain, which felt like a knife through my heart. I had to jump or it wouldn't have worked right. With the machine, which is entirely designed for this, it would have made it more comfortable and not as painful.

She had tears running down her cheeks and was whimpering really loud. I hugged her and she cried into my shoulder.

"W-w-why d-d-didn't you tell me...t-t-that it h-hurt so m-m-m-much." I stroked her fur and tried to help calm her down, but it didn't do much.

"I'm so sorry Aleu...I really am." She continued to cry into my shoulder and I tried my hardest to calm her down.

'_I hope she can forgive me for hurting so badly_.' Was all I could think.

**Humphrey POV**

I woke up after hearing two wolves talking to each other. I kept my eye's closed but I knew it was morning because I felt the suns warming rays on my fur. They continued to talk to each other and soon I realized it was Eric and Aleu.

"So what is this surprise?" Aleu giggle and said, "What?"

"You know, I can't really explain it to you. I have show it to you like I said before. Come on, I'll show it to you now. It should be ready." And with that they walked off.

"Hmm, I wonder what it is." I said silently.

"Me too." I jumped slightly only to feel Kate's tongue lick my chin. "Did I scare you?" She said in a mocking, but also loving voice.

"Yeah, I though Aleu came back." She giggled.

"Well she didn't, so your safe." We both got up and stretched our legs.

"So are you ready for intense training." She said with a smile.

"Oh man, what intense training?" I asked, hoping she didn't mean we have to train with Eric. He was a good teacher probably, but his skill is 100 times more better then ours. They had to be harder and more advanced then what they teach in alpha school.

"We are going to train with Eric. Aren't you excited, we are going to learn from the best." She seemed to like the fact that we are going to train with Eric, and I'm not saying that because she is jumping with joy right now.

"Thrilled." I muttered and went outside the den.

"What your not excited?"

"No, because Eric's an advanced soldier, and I'm...just an Omega."

"Humphrey, you aren't an Omega anymore. Eric knows the pack rules and understands that you aren't a soldier, but you have to see that if you can't defend yourself..." She cut off and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "You wont survive if you are confronted."

I licked the tears off her cheeks and she put her head under mine. "Fine." I whispered.

"Really." She said with a sniffle. I nodded and she hugged me. "Thank you. You have no idea how much it will mean to me if I know you can protect yourself in the future." She kissed me and put her paws around my body.

When she pulled off, Lilly and Garth started waking up. "Finally, I thought you guys were going to sleep all day."

"Shut up Humphrey. Besides they are still asleep." Garth said in a aggravated voice.

"Hey Barf, the last time I check your lives weren't in any danger yesterday." I whispered to Kate real quick that Garth was having one of those days again

"Stop calling me that and even if I was in any danger the day before, I wouldn't sleep this long like a lazy bum." Yup, he was definitely in one of pissed moods.

"What about fighting every single day continuously and hearing the screaming cries of your own race being killed off. What about me, Eric, and Kathrine having to stay up for day's and day's, afraid of being killed off in our sleep. What about fighting a race that has an army of different species that outnumber you one to thirty while there is a entire fucking armada overhead in Assault Carriers that outnumber your ship one to seven."

We hadn't seen John and Kathrine wake up, but when John heard what Garth said it set him off.

"Huh! Is that a lazy bum is to you, because if it is you've got some serious fucking problems! We are trying to save every sentient being in the fucking galaxy at the same time keeping ourselves alive! We lose one planet a day and billions of people while you are enjoying fucking life. How is that fucking fair to me, Kathrine, Eric, and the rest of the fucking human species!"

John's yelling woke up the entire pack and made scared Garth into submission.

"What about Eric! He woke up before anybody else did! He's seen more battles ,deaths, planets destroyed, and other shit that you won't see in your entire fucking lifetime! He and Kathrine both lost their entire family, besides me and are all alone! Eric thought we were dead for years and was lonely. Do you think that is a motherfucking lazy bum! He is more of a man than this entire pack put together, and to me he isn't some lazy bum, but a true hero! Someone who cares more for others then himself, someone who will will risk his life for others! In in my world, he's someone who deserves to be treated right! Better then this, so watch who you call a lazy bum when they did a lot more shit then you would ever dream to accomplish."

John walked past Garth in extreme anger. Kathrine followed him, passing Garth who was petrified and shocked. She turned around and looked at Garth. "That's why you never want to piss him off." After she said that she ran after John.

"Man, you really pissed him off." I said when he got up.

"He did have a point. I mean, if I had to deal with that everyday...I would go insane." Kate said.

"What if they are lying? I mean, I never seen any proof that shows us that they are telling us the truth." Garth said.

"It is the truth you fucking asshole! I can still hear you from here, moron!" John yelled from the forest.

We stood there staring at Garth until we heard someone behind us.

"You want proof, I'll give you proof." Eric said. Aleu was behind him but she was entirely different. The entire pack gasped, as she had completely transformed.

**Eric's POV**

I picked Aleu up and she whimpered lightly. "It hurts Eric." She said.

"I know, just relax and let me take care of you." I carried her to the med-bay, where Ariana did a full check on her.

"She's fine. I also gave her something to numb the pain a little. Good job getting it in their right. That was probably something that no one else could do." I nodded and helped Aleu to her feet. She walked out in a strange way, but soon she started to walk normal.

On the way back to the pack, I had a sudden feeling of guilt. I had transformed back into my wolf form after we left and I stopped. Aleu stopped and turned her head to look at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she fully turned to me and sat down. She was surprised when I hugged her with tears running down my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Aleu. I-I didn't want to tell you everything bad about the armor and h-how I was going to do it. I should have told you, but I was afraid you wouldn't go through with it and I would have to worry about your safety. I just wanted you to be safe, and not in danger. I don't want to lose you like I lost so many other." I felt her paws rub my back and now it was me being comforted.

"It's okay Eric...I understand, you don't have to cry." She pushed me away a little and still had her paws on me. She looked into my eyes and then kissed me. For the first time in years, I felt safe, comfortable and truly happy.

She pulled off and we started to hear yelling. Our ears perked up to hear what he was yelling about, but we didn't hear much. "Is that John yelling?"

"Yeah, sounds like someone pissed him off."

"Come on." I said. She stopped me and licked the tears off my cheeks. "Thanks."

"Before we go and talk to them, can I ask you how I can activate this armor?" She asked.

"Oh just think the words 'armor activate' and it should work. It works by thought, saves your breath. Before you ask, yes those spikes embedded in your spine have a role to play in that." I chuckled and suddenly the armor slid onto her body perfectly. I stood there with my jaw dropped.

"Wow, this feels really comfortable. What?"

"You look amazing. I thought it was going to look worse then this, because this is like a prototype. The design is really good and matches with you perfectly." She looked at me oddly and shrugged it off.

I didn't design the armor to look like it did. I knew Ariana must have tinkered with it. There were swirls engraved into the armor and many other designs that made her look like a god.

"So what is this supposed to do again?"

"It gives you an energy shield that deflects projectiles and other types of damage to a certain point."

"How will I know how much my shields can take?" I pushed a little button on the side of her helmet which didn't cover her entire face. Her ears perked up and the armor ended above her eyes, goes down a little between her eyes, and there are patches of armor open around her body, but its the shields that count. Those were around her entire body.

"Whoa! I see these things popping up in front of my vision."

"That is your HUD, or you heads of display. The bar at the top shows your shields, the bottom right is your radar. Red means enemies, yellow means allies or friendlies, and white is unknown targets. In the middle is you, so if somethings there, it means it's right next to you." I explained. We heard the yelling again, but we ignored it this time.

"I see a yellow dot next to the center. That means its you next to me...right." I nodded and she continued to dot her eyes around the visor. I could see the radar at the bottom left and the bar because it's a projection. Well almost like a projection, but it can be seen. "What about the shields?"

Without another word I rammed my body into her, but I was flung back. "Why'd you do that!"

I panted as I walked back to her. "S-see...the bar dropped a little. It will take a lot more then me to break it. Man...tough shields. Knocked me back. So what did you feel." Man, those shields are strong or I'm getting old.

"Nothing really, just the force from you but that doesn't hurt." She said.

"See, I told you that you wouldn't feel anything. Well except for the force of the person running into you, but it wouldn't hurt."

"Eric, why is John yelling. He's been yelling at someone for last few minutes. Lets hurry back and see whats going on." I nodded and we hurried back to the pack.

We started to hear talking and one voice that sounded like Garth's said. "What if they are lying? I mean, I never saw any proof that tells us that they are telling us the truth."

"Its the truth you fucking asshole! I can still hear you from here moron!" John yelled.

I was a bit upset that they didn't believe us, even after the Elite attacked. Well at least Garth but still, I might as well show them.

We walked up behind them and they turned around. "You want proof, I'll give you proof." I said, but they stared at Aleu. "Before you ask, yes I made her armor and no I can't make anymore because it requires resources that I don't have."

"Um...Alright, well Eric. Show us your proof so we can get this pointless argument over with." Winston said. I know he trusts me, but he just wants to erase any doubts that the pack may have.

"Alright, but a warning. You may not want to watch this. It has some disturbing things in it. So the pups shouldn't watch this." I had footage from the last planet being glassed. My visor recorded it and now its in a chip in my helmet. The last planet...Reach. Earths last defense...destroyed in a few days.

"The pups can watch, not like they haven't seen anything gory anyway. Plus we can use it to scare them back into the den." Winston chuckled.

"I'll take your word for it, but I was making sure. I need to get John and Kathrine. I'll be back in few minutes, just sit in the den. They need to see this too."

After I found John hotter then an oven with Kathrine trying to calm him down, I returned with both of them. They sat next to me and Aleu, but they never said anything about Aleu's armor. Which was good because I didn't want to explain.

I was back into my human form and standing in front of the pack which was sitting down in front of me. Everyone could see, so this helped keep this quick and smooth.

"Okay, I will explain to you where I am in the start and what's going to happen. It will be fast so don't worry." I saw nods of approval and I started.

"Alright. Now I am orbiting Reach in the UNSC Frigate, the Texas. I am just waking up and its not going to be a fun day so, I am going to start the recording. I am in cryogenic sleep, which is where you are frozen and preserved in an icy slumber. It makes you live for longer periods of time, like if its a year journey from your planet to the other planet. I could go in a cryochamber and be frozen until we reach our destination. When we arrive, they thaw me out and I wont have aged a bit. I am just coming out of this."

I placed a pad on the wall and a screen popped out. It was like a hologram, but it was for viewing video's, not 3D items. I lifted my hand up to my helmet and pulled a chip out of the slot. I held it in my hand for a few seconds looking at it and then put it in the slot.

**ID: General Eric Jones**

**Location: Orbiting Reach**

**Date: August 25, 2552**

**0700 Hours**

As we watched me climb out of the cryotube, a wolf asked me a question. "Wait, you can survive being frozen solid?" I nodded.

"If you do it fast enough and have the right circumstances, it can be done easily. It can happen in the real world, but its pretty rare." I said.

"Umm, Eric. Can I ask you something before we get into this some more more?" John asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Reach is an important planet to us. It builds our ships, trains our army and was our last colony that defends Earth. The Covenant would make it a huge target to attack. So getting to the point, how big was this attack?"

My face turned into a very serious look as all the wolves looked at me. "John...Kathrine. The force that attacked Reach was over...over 700 ships."

"7-7-700 ships!" John choked on the words while Kathrine nearly fainted. "How many ships did we have ready for combat?"

"100."

"Dear god. It must have been a slaughter." Was all they said.

"Plus one super carrier. The Long Night of Solace. It was 27 kilometers length and was a flagship." I said sadly.

"What happened to it? Tell me we destroyed such a huge ship." Kathrine said in hope of some kind of victory.

"It was destroyed by one of the spartans. Remember Jorge?"

"Yes, how did he destroy is?" John asked curios.

"Remember the accident where a colony ship en route to Cygnus had a improperly mounted warp drive."

"Your telling me..." They both said.

"Jorge sacrificed himself and warped half the ship to oblivion with him."

"Oh...He always loved Reach. Said he would die for it. I just wish it hadn't." Kathrine said.

"Alright, lets get back to video." We started watching the video again.

_**First person POV**_

"_General, the super-carrier is destroyed." A Marine said running up to me._

"_Goo..." There was an explosion suddenly and the alarms went off on the ship._

"_Warning! Covenant ships detected." The Texas A.I said._

_I looked out the bridge window to see covenant ships coming out of slip-space._

"_General, the ships engines are disabled and so are our guns. I'm sorry sir. They overpowered us before we even could fight back/ We have to abandon the Texas." The A.I said next._

"_Alright, get to the escape pods!" The emergency alarm went off and the A.I started telling everyone to get to the escape pods._

_There were several more explosions as I rushed to one of the escape pods. I saw an injured marine and picked him up._

_There was one escape pod left when I arrived and I placed the injured marine in it. "Sir, the latches won't release. Someone is going to have to manually release us." The pilot said._

"_Ugh, I'll do it. You guys get out of here, don't worry about me." I said._

_Before anyone could object, I got out of the pod and manually released it. It fired off and now I was stuck on my ship._

"_Great...now I know what they mean to go down with your ship. Except there is only explosions and fires to kill me instead of water." Thoughts ran through my head and only one kept appearing. So I took that only chance I had and opened a pod door. The air started to get sucked out and me with it._

_Well, I may die, but I sure as hell won't die without trying. As I started to fall towards Reach, my ship detonated and was finally destroyed. The blast pushed me and increased my speed towards the Reach._

_I had a reentry packet with me so I would survive the fall, but it would still hurt like a bitch. I looked to my left and saw the entire armada of Covenant ships and almost had a heart attack. I couldn't even count how many there were. They just kept coming._

_I hit the atmosphere and started to pick up speed. Then I blacked out and the camera shut off._

"So wait, you survived falling out of orbit?" Aleu asked me.

"Yup, something you never want to do."

"Well, I've got armor now. Wouldn't that help?" She asked. I was about to answer, but John answered for me. Except in a more rude way.

"Aleu, you have armor with holes in it. We have armor that is completely over our entire body. No flesh showing, nothing. You don't even have a helmet that covers your face completely, so you would basically have your face incinerated."

"Ouch." Was all she said as she looked sadly at the ground. I lifted her head up and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and I laughed mildly. "Your kidding right."

"That is the complete truth." I said placing my hand on my heart.

"What is?" John asked.

"You should know. I remember you were screaming when you fell through the atmosphere." He got angry again.

"Well you screamed like a little girl when you got shot in the leg." He countered.

**Aleu's POV**

I knew this argument wasn't going to end well, so I tried to help calm them down. It did very little to help the situation. They were both in their human state yelling at each other. Kathrine tried to calm John down, but like me, she failed.

"Well at least I got my General before you did Major John!" Eric yelled at John.

"Well at least I didn't get hit in the head with my first gun! I remember you shooting your gun and it almost knocked you out!" He yelled back. They stepped closer to each other.

"At least I can aim straight! The first target coarse you took, you missed over a hundred times!" They were only a foot apart now.

"You are the one who missed the bottle on your brothers head and shot him in the head! Yet you managed to hit the four rebels who laughed at you! You could have saved Jake's life, but you killed him!" John pushed Eric down to the ground in anger.

I looked at Eric's face and only saw hurt, sadness, and pain. I heard somebody else hit the ground and I looked at John who was hit down by Kathrine. She was pinning him in anger and I looked back at Eric. He had managed to get up and started to run off into the forest.

"You stupid fucking idiot! I told you never to mention that! Now look what you did!" Kathrine yelled.

I started to run after Eric, but he was way faster then me. I don't know what happened to him in the past, but whatever it was, hurt badly. He was really tough physically and mentally, but this must be something that hurt him worse then getting shot.

Kathrine was close behind, because the new suit gave me radar. I saw a yellow dot following a little ways behind me.

**A/N: Alright, sorry it took so long. In the beginning, I forgot to mention that this got corrupted and I had to restart. Yeah, that was another reason why it took so long. I was on page 7 when it got corrupted. This is 12 pages long, but you don't see it say that. Its what the program says, so I use it to now how long my chapters.**

**Anyway, R&R and I wish you guys good luck on anything you are having problems with. If I worded that right lol. :)**


	17. Ch:17 Love, Forgiveness, Danger

**A/N: Okay, lets get this story on the road. Sorry for the long update. School started again and its killing me with projects.**

**Chapter 17: Love, Comfort,Forgiveness**

**Aleu's POV**

I slowed my pace to a walk when I heard Eric crying by the river. Kathrine came up right behind me and stopped next to me.

"Aleu, listen to me carefully. This is something that happened a long time ago and hurts him greatly when people blame him for his brothers death. He thinks he actually killed his brother, but he was only 6 years old at the time. He was young, so it wasn't really his fault. Basically, be careful what you say to him. This hurts him more then anything else...Besides losing you." I nodded and she walked up to Eric, who hasn't noticed our presence.

"Eric." She said as we walked up closer to him.

"Yeah."

Kathrine placed a hand on his back and sat down next to him. I sat down on his other side and put my head on the side of his arm.

"You know it wasn't your fault. You were only 6 years old, you didn't know." Kathrine said putting her arm around him.

"Yeah I know that, but its still the fact that I couldn't save him. I missed and hit him, but killed the rebels. If I only could have killed the rebels instead of him."

"I understand, but you need to understand too, that their was nothing you could have done to save him. Even if you shot the bottle off his head, the rebels would have killed you and your brother. You know he would have wanted you to live instead of him." He put his arm around me and pulled me closer.

"I know..." He just sat there looking down. We heard someone walk up behind us. Eric let a very low growl erupt from his throat. I only heard it but it surprised me. He's turning more into a wolf every day which isn't really bad, but his human form is still stronger. It's the only one that has armor too.

"Eric?" John said.

"What do you want?" John walked up and stopped a few feet behind us.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry that I brought your brother up." Eric stood up and walked past him. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at John. He saw guilt emit from John, and knew he really never meant it.

"It's alright, it was bound to be brought up anyway." I followed him closely as he walked back to the den.

"Eric, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Hmmm."

"What...happened to your brother?" He stopped and I walked next to him.

"It was a long time ago, but when I was younger, I had a brother who took care of me all the time. One day, some rebels captured him and threatened to kill him if I didn't shoot the bottle off his head. Well I took the shot and shot my brother right in the head. The rebels laughed and I got so angry, I-I shot all of them in the head. I don't know how, but..." He cut off and shook his head.

"It's all right, you don't need to tell me anything else. I don't want you to start worrying about it again."

He smiled at me and we walked towards the den. When we entered, we saw looks of shock and horror. Some had put their paws over their eye's.

"Oops." Eric jumped over some of the wolves and stopped the video. "I forgot you guys shouldn't have seen that." The pups had fallen asleep and that was a relief because we didn't want them to have nightmares.

"Oh that was horrible." Winston said as he stood up and walked out the den. Eve followed him closely.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Eve said. We just stared at her as she walked away in a happy mood.

"Sometimes I wonder if she enjoys watching people die more then anything else." Winston said watching Eve walk away.

"Sorry about making you watch the video for longer then I intended too." Eric said as he turned back into a wolf. I walked next to him and rubbed my head on his.

"Ah its alright. I'm sure this war will be just as bad. Except there are no guns and millions of people dieing." Eric sat there silently.

"No, no one will die when there's three spartans around. You can count on that." He said. I felt shivers run down my spine when he said that. The way he said it, he seemed to mean that he would rather die then anyone else.

Suddenly everything went black, and I felt myself fall to the ground. I heard something else fall right next to me before I fainted and knowing who was standing next to me, I prayed if it wasn't him too.

**Humphrey's POV**

"That was the most horrible thing I ever saw." I said over and over again. I was driving Barf mad as I continued to say it.

"Okay Humphrey, I heard you for the millionth time." Garth said aggravated.

"Well sorry, but your the one who had to keep ranting about them lying. After seeing that, I believe them a hundred percent." I said defensively.

"Ugh, you are so annoying." Garth said.

"Well that's my job. I'm supposed to keep everyone happy and annoyed with me, so they don't worry about other things. You know that, right Barf." Kate and Lilly giggled as Garth walked away steaming.

"Hey Lilly, whats with Garth lately?" Kate asked.

"I don't know, he's been like that ever since I got pregnant." Lilly said.

"I think he's so afraid of becoming a father, he just covering I up by acting tougher." I said.

"You may be right Humphrey." Kate said giggling. She walked up to me and gave me a kiss and looked back at Lilly. "Can you leave us alone for a minute. We need to talk about something privately. Go get Garth before he gets knocked out by one of the elite soldiers." Kate said pointing at Garth, who was trying to size up to one of the elite soldiers.

"Ugh, Garth!" She yelled running at him.

"He's so stupid" I said laughing.

"Humphrey." Kate said looking at me seriously.

"What's with the look? Whats wrong now?" I said looking at her.

She pulled me into the den again and looked at me blushing slightly. "You know that thing we did a couple of days ago.

I blushed and nodded my head. "Y-yeah. What about that night."

"Well, I told Eve and she..."

"You told EVE!" I yelled and she clamped my muzzle shut.

"Shhh. Don't worry, I stopped her from killing you. She agreed to let you live if I told you that you'll get your balls ripped off if you leave me." My eye's twitched slightly and she licked my muzzle snapping me out of my scared trance.

"You know I wont leave you. You can count on that, especially after all we went through to be together." I said kissing her.

"Well anyways, I got some bad news."

"What bad news, I don't like bad news." I said.

"Well Humphrey, it's good new but also bad in its own way." She said.

"Well lets hear it." I said.

"I'm not pregnant."

My jaw dropped and she tried to nudge my chin to get my attention.

"Wait, before you start to worry, the good news is..." She whispered it into my ears. "We get to have a little fun again in the future." She giggled when she saw my face.

"You mean..."

"Yup, we get to have fun again." She said rubbing her tail under my chin as she walked out of the cave. I ran after her and asked her if she was sure.

"Are you sure, because it only been a few day since then. I mean you could be pregnant." I wasn't saying that I don't want to do it again, but I wanted to sure. Heck, I want to have fun with her more then anything else...

"Well, you have to remember, we aren't in season." She cut off my mischievous thinking and I noticed Garth and the Elite soldier rolling around fighting.

"Oh great here we go again." I ran over to break up the fight, but as soon as I did they fell over the edge that was right over Eric's and Aleu's den.

I got to he edge just in time to seem them land right on Eric. The strange thing was, Aleu fell to the ground too. She didn't even get hit. She was next to him, but they landed more to his side knocking him out.

I ran around the edge to where Winston and some of the pack members were already standing, either breaking up the fight or trying to help Aleu and Eric.

"What happened?" Kate said running next to me as Lilly pulled Garth off the elite soldier.

"Well Barf here rolled off the edge and hit Eric, knocking him out. I don't know about Aleu, I just saw her fall down at the same time he did."

Eve ran up to scene and examined Eric and Aleu. She pulled Eric's eyelids up and only saw white. She did the same with Aleu and got the same result. "Well they are both out cold, I don't know how exactly Aleu got knocked out, but they both are definitely out cold." She looked at Garth with a face that said 'The next time this happens, I'll rip your throat out.'

John and Kathrine ran up to us. "What happened?" They both said.

"Garth here was fighting with one of our soldiers and rolled off the edge landing on Eric knocking him out. They also managed to somehow knock Aleu out too."

"What the hell Garth! Do you have some kind of grudge against us!" John said yelling at Garth.

"No, but look who's talking. You are the one who mentioned his brother." Garth countered. They yelled at each other until Kathrine tackled both of them.

"Would you both stop fighting for god's sake. I mean come on. You both have been on each others ass since we met. Just stop fighting and get along!" She slapped both of them really hard and got off of them. She walked towards Eric and nudged his muzzle.

Garth and John laid there, stunned from Kathrine's slap.

Me and Kate lifted Eric and Aleu on our back's. We carried them back to then den and laid them next to each other.

**Eric's POV**

I woke up in a warm and comforting area. It was all white and I had a feeling I knew where I was. I felt something underneath me and I looked down to see Aleu laying right under me. She looked up at me and I blushed as I got off of her. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize. It's good practice." She giggled when my face turned all red. Then she gave me a long kiss and put her head on my chest. "I wonder where Aniu is?"

"I am right here." She said appearing in front of us.

"So what happened this time?" I asked.

"You were knocked out Eric. Garth and one of the elite soldiers fell right on you."

"What about Aleu?" I asked again.

"Well, that's what we're here to talk about."

"We? I only see you." Aleu asked puzzled.

Suddenly all the god's appeared around us.

"Well Aleu, I see more then just Aniu." I said. She looked at me like I was a moron. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Eric...Aleu, I brought you both back here to ask you something very serious."

We looked at her and nodded our heads to continue.

"We want to know if you two want to be mentally and physically linked together?" She asked, and we looked at each other confused.

"What I'm trying to say is, if one of you gets hurt, then the other will feel it too. You both just experienced it just a moment ago. Eric got knocked out, so you were knocked out Aleu."

"So let me get this straight, if one of us dies..."

"The other die's with you." We both got shivers down our spine. Then we looked at each other.

"What do you think?" She whispered.

"Well, if one of us dies, at least we'll be together." I whispered back.

"Hmm, I don't know Eric. You choose." She said.

I looked back at Aniu. I silently said to her. "We accept to be linked together." I don't know why, but something told me to say yes.

"Excellent answer. Others usually say no, but you two have chosen the best outcome. When one mate dies, the other finds another mate and it causes conflict after death with the two mates. If you both die, then you can be together for eternity."

"Not just that..." A Dolphin said. Well at least I think its a Dolphin. I haven't gotten my Earth animals straightened out yet. "You two will be able to communicate telepathically. It's useful for keeping secrets or when you want to keep your sex life a secret." Our face turned bright red when the Dolphin said that.

Aniu laughed and walked up to us. "What he speaks is true. You will be able to communicate without even speaking. Just thinking. Useful for keeping important strategies secret or long distance communication. As well as the sex life part." She said laughing again and we were redder then ever.

"Well, I will send you two back to the real world, but remember. Your lives are tied together now. You can't die. If you do, then the other will die with you. So be careful." Aniu hugged me and Aleu.

"We know Aniu." There was a flash and everything went dark.

When I started to wake up. I felt someone licking my muzzle. I opened my eyes to see Aleu licking me.

"Okay, okay I'm up." I said laughing.

She giggled and let me get up. "You sound like uncle Boris, but without the Russian accent."

"Who's Boris? Besides being your uncle."

"He's a goose who rescued my father Balto."

"Wait a minute, where were you born?" I asked.

"Nome, Alaska." She said.

"You're the daughter of the Balto, as in the one who saved Nome from that diphtheria outbreak."

"Yes, how do you know?" She asked confused.

"Well, in the future, we run races on all planets. Well at least the ones that have snow."

"Why? Its was like 600 years ago."

"Well, we started preserving old heroic actions, holidays, and other special events. I can't really think of anything else, because there are a lot."

"That's great, it keeps all the heroic sacrifices and special occasions well know." She said smiling.

We didn't see Kate and Humphrey behind us, but Kate was going to plan something special for me and Humphrey.

"Hey Aleu, can I talk to you for a minute. I now you just woke up, but it's kinda important." Kate said.

"Oh we didn't see you behind us." Aleu said.

"Sorry, but do you have a minute?"

"Sure." They both walked out and started whispering.

"I wonder what their talking about?" Humphrey asked as he came walking up next to me.

"Well, lets see." Both our ears went straight forward, but we couldn't hear much.

"We'll...for Humphrey...Eric..." They giggled.

"Deal but...sure...work." Aleu said.

"You bet." Kate said.

They walked back to us and smiled.

"So what were you two talking about?" Humphrey asked.

"We can't tell you. Its a secret." They both said.

"Eric!" I heard someone yell. Winston came running in out of breath. "We've got a major problem."

When we arrived to the hunting grounds, it was empty.

"Usually around this time of year this, place would be full of caribou, but as you can see its empty. Any that do come by are badly hurt and scarred as if they had been attacked by wolves. The enemy is trying to weaken us by starving us to death." Winston said growling.

"No need to worry Winston." I said walking up to him.

"What do you mean by no need to worry? We need to worry, or we'll starve to death unless we can find another source of food." I smiled because I have the other source of food. "Why the hell are you smiling? Are you another Elite that looks like Eric again?" He asked suspiciously.

I laughed and Aleu slightly scooted away from me. "Wolves are very fun to hang out with, but no, I'm not an Elite. What I'm trying to tell you is that remember the Wolverine." Aleu stepped close again. Couldn't blame her really, I sounded insane for a second.

"Yeah."

"Well if it's used for space travel, we need food to survive too. So, there's our alternative until we find out whats happening." He nodded. "Bring the pack to the Wolverine, I'll hand out some food."

They were off and me and Aleu walked to the Wolverine.

"So, how much food do you have on your ship?"

"Enough. I rather find caribou again, or if we exhaust the food supply...We won't have any for the future." She looked at me and smiled.

"That's a good idea." Then she frowned. "What happens when we do run out?"

"We won't, I'll resupply it every year, so we'll be good." I said reassuringly.

"Okay." Soon we heard paws behind us. The pack was right behind us, so I sped up a little to get to the wolverine first.

Not paying attention, I had made Aleu run after me to keep pace. In the end, I hit the wolverine head first.

"Ow!" I heard Aleu yell.

"Sorry Aleu!" I yelled back at her.

She walked up to me a little angry. "You forget that we feel almost everything together already?"

"I said sorry, jeez. I was just trying to get ready before they got here." She let out a sigh.

"It's okay. I just didn't expect that to happen." She said.

I turned into my human form and called Ariana. "Hey open up. And uncloak."

"As long as you don't keep banging your head on my armor." She said laughing.

"Ha ha, very funny. Ariana do you have any food stored?" I asked as we walked into the Wolverine.

"Um Eric. I actually don't have much left." Me and Aleu froze instantly.

"How much?" I asked again hoping for enough.

"About 50 pounds." I knew it wouldn't last long.

"Great, what happened to the rest? I though you were stocked fully?"

"I was but the elites took all of it. Until you ruined that plan and stopped them from removing the last of it."

"Crap."

The pack boarded slowly behind us, I remembered they haven't been on the ship. "Come on its alright."

"Eric, this thing is weird." Winston said coming up to me.

"Yeah this thing can also hear you." Some of the pack members jumped in fear of the random voice.

"Its okay that's the ships A.I. She wont hurt you." I said reassuringly. Ariana laughed.

"Love doing that."

"Alright get these guys fed. I got to take care of something." I said walking past the pack.

'_Take care of what I wonder?_' I heard Aleu say.

"Don't worry about it Aleu, I'm just going to fix our little food problem."

'_What the hell, how did he know what I was thinking?_' She said again.

'_What the hells wrong with her. She just asked what I was going to take of._' I was looking at her. Her eyes went wide.

"How did you do that?" She asked confused.

"Do what?"

"Talk, without moving your mouth." I was extremely confused.

'_What is she talking about? I didn't even say anything. Unless this is the power to talk to each other telepathically. Aleu think something, tell me anything._'

'_I think we're both idiots for not remembering._' She giggled.

"Ha ha. At least I remembered before you did." The pack looked confused.

"What the hell's wrong now?" Winston said. He looked slightly aggravated and I couldn't blame him.

"It's nothing serious, but me and Aleu can talk between each other telepathically now. Aniu's gift, but with a serious consequence." I said.

"Whats the serious consequence?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Me and Aleu gave a serious look which made some pack members tremble by the severity of our look. We both said, "If one of us dies...the other will die too."

Suddenly a wolf jumped out of the pack and knocked Aleu to the ground. I felt the pain but ran towards him.

"Stop! If you come closer I'll kill her." He said. I stopped in my tracks and let out a deadly growl.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I growled and some of the pack members slowly moved up next to me growling.

"I want to kill you and your pathetic mate." He laughed and bit down on Aleu's neck.

"Noo...!" I was cut off by a severe pain in my neck and suddenly I felt it rip open just like it would have if I was bit in the neck. Blood ran down and I fell to the ground bleeding. All I heard was the ships alarms go off and the pack outraged. Then darkness fell, and I thought it was all over. Me and Aleu will die, and with it, the packs only hope for survival.

**Humphrey's POV**

"I want to kill you and your pathetic mate." He laughed and bit down on Aleu's neck.

"Noo...!" All I saw was Eric's neck rip open. There was no one around him and he fell to the ground bleeding.

Suddenly a red light started to flash and the ship door closed. The pack howled in anger, and ran at the attacker. Out of nowhere, a claw slammed down on the attacker and picked him up. He started to scream and shake as electricity went through his body and the claw crush him to death.

"Eric! Aleu!" We all ran up to them and looked down at them. We herd shallow breathing and a slight blood gurgling emitting from them.

"Hurry! Get them to the med-lab!" Ariana said. Kathrine and John turned into their human form. They picked Eric and Aleu up, and started running towards the med-lab. As we ran into the med-lab, two tables popped up, which made Kathrine and John put Aleu and Eric on the table.

"Alright, stand back."

Needles and other things came down. They started to poke and move around their bodies. I looked away. I couldn't stand watching them be cut open while they were alive. Kate gave me a hug to comfort me while we both looked away.

**A few hours passed.**

"Will they be alright?" We heard Winston ask.

"I don't know, their wounds are sever and I could only get so much blood out of their lungs. It would be a miracle if they pull through." Ariana said sadly. She appeared by a weird table or stand. That was the first time we saw her, and she was translucent.

"Well can any of other enemy wolves get in here?"

"No, the ship is in lock down, and just to make sure..." the ground shook and some of the wolves started to panic. "Whoa whoa! Calm down, its alright. I'm pulling us up into orbit, you'll be fine."

We heard them breath slightly harder, and Ariana gave them a shot of something. She sighed and Kathrine and John looked at her. "If they don't regain consciousness soon, I'll have to put them down." This alarmed all of us.

Kathrine ran up to Ariana's stand and looked at her angrily. "They aren't dogs Ariana. They are actually fighting for their lives, and you can't let them die. If they cant win and die, at least we can say they tried, but otherwise don't put them down!"

"Alright." Ariana said silently.

We waited for them to do anything. Soon Aleu managed to move around and talk a little. As for Eric he just laid there, still not moving.

"You alright sweety." Kathrine said looking at her.

"Yeah..." She cut off from the wounds. She could barely talk, but looked at Eric. You could see guilt in her eyes. "Eric..." She cut off again and tried to move, but Kathrine held her down gently.

"You cant move Aleu. Your badly hurt."

"What...about...Eric?"

"He'll be fine. Remember, as long as your alive, he will live too. He wont go without a fight."

We all looked up at him, and prayed that he will make it. If he doesn't, Aleu will die with him.

**A/N: Okay, you can kill me, hit me, smack me, or whatever. I deserve it for not updating. I have school again, and 50 different projects with it. I'm sorry for the Very, Very, Very long update. School and other things have slowed me down. So I hope this week's fall creak will make a difference.**


	18. Chapter 18: The Danger Gets Worse

**A/N: Okay gonna update way faster now. 12/28/11 Okay that failed epically. Sorry I'll tell you why when you are done reading. If you even read it. T_T**

**Chapter 18: The Danger Gets Worse**

**Aleu's POV**

Everyone was asleep except me. I couldn't sleep. I had nightmares of being bit in the throat, and watching Eric bleed out with me. Now, I lay ten feet away from him, watching him fight for his life because of me.

I decided I would try and reach him. I got up wobbly, and slowly made my way over to his table. Thankfully they were put together so I could get across without having to jump a gap. As I approached him, a thought occurred to me. 'Wouldn't I be able to heal his wounds and mine.'

It was worth a try, but I don't know if I have the power to do me after I heal him. If I die, there would have been no reason to heal him. He would just die with me.

I reached him and laid slowly down so I wouldn't cause to much pain in our bodies. I pressed my pawn on his neck and felt the stinging of it in my neck. I concentrated really hard and felt the power leave my paw and transfer into his body. I started feeling nauseous, and everything started to spin. Soon, my head landed next to Eric's and I fell unconscious.

**?**

I watched her make her way over to Eric and lay next to him. She placed a paw on him and a faint green glow came from her paw. After she took her paw off, she looked sick and her head started swaying slightly. After a few seconds her head landed next to his and she fell unconscious.

'_So she does truly love him. Well, I hope he is happy, but I can't keep them alive forever.' _A thought occurred to her._ 'Maybe, if I...No! I can't, I wouldn't even be able to pass the safety features. Though, if I could, I'd put them to rest. Let them have peace, but doing that would be much worse.'_

"Well I'm glad you see it that way." Said a mysterious voice.

"What the..."

"No need to fear Ariana. I am not an enemy." Suddenly, a flash of white appeared and Ariana watched in amazement as a white wolf approached her. This wolf had entered cyberspace, but that is impossible.

"Intruder, how dare you enter my world. You will be terminated." Ariana set up her defenses in case this was a virus or other danger to her.

As the defenses attacked the white wolf, she sat there and took no damage. "What the?" Ariana couldn't believe her eyes, the wolf didn't even get hurt or damaged. "What are you?"

"I am not a virus or cyber threat. I'm the god of all wolves, so no need to attack."

Ariana looked at the wolf, but she didn't believe her. "I'm not falling for that."

"Ariana, I know what you were thinking. I don't want you to harm my granddaughter Aleu, but I want you to stay with your decision of not harming them. I know you have to bypass all these human safety features, but please promise me you wont harm them."

Ariana looked surprised. How did she know, or is she truly a god. "Can you prove your truly a god?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Since gods have control of almost anything, make a quick gust of wind happen outside right now." As soon as I told her, a big gust of wind blew across the Wolverine.

"But...But that's impossible! There is no wind in space besides Solar wind. You truly are a god." I couldn't believe it. We are in orbit, and wind just hit us. In space there is not air, just vacuum.

"Well you asked for it, so I gave you a little wind in space." She chuckled.

"So...What do you want from me?" I looked away slightly. I know humans have their belief, but for it actually to be true is...is strange. To think she can do that without even trying.

"I want you to keep them alive Ariana. Please don't let them die or attempt to put them down. I know you care for Eric, because he saved you. You have to save him now."She said walking up to me.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I wont hurt them, but one thing. If your a god, cant you just heal them?" She shook her head.

"I wish I could, but us gods have made laws that prohibit us from messing with mortals. We cant heal anyone no matter what they are or who they are. We can give them abilities but not much else."

"Wait then why can Aleu heal other if its against those laws?" I asked confused.

"Well, can you keep this to yourself?" I nodded. "They aren't just mortals, they are Guardians." I looked shocked at her.

"They as in Eric too?" She nodded. "But how?"

"We don't even know how it happened. We never talked or even proposed an idea like this. It just, sorta happened."

"So even the gods don't know how this happened?"

"No, none knew until we saw them."

"How did you know when you saw them. Did they have some kind of power emitting from them or what?"

"Hmmm, Well if you want to know, I can tell you. All living things have certain markings on their body that only we can see. They are always different, and give off a white glow. When I saw Aleu, she had a blue glow. This worried me deeply, but when I saw Eric, he had a Red glow. Their marking also were exactly the same. This worried all of us, but we knew we had to bring the two together. The longer they stayed apart, the more powerful the glow became. It got to the point where we had to get them together, so that's why you were sucked into the black hole. Once they were together, the glows did something strange again. They started to spiral towards one another and intertwine. That has never happened, and it shocked all the gods." Somethings started to make sense. Why we survived the black hole, and how they fell in love.

"When Aleu kept Eric warm that one night, their glows were calm and normal. They still had a color difference, and when they were attacked by that bear, it flared very strong. They still were intertwined but it had a significant power increase, almost like a last resort. Then, the one night Eric was shot by the hunter, he admitted his love for her. The glows flared outwards surrounding engulfing the entire park. They combined and created a purple that weakened and scared their enemies and gave their allies a huge boost to their strength, defense and courage."

"So if their that powerful just by admitting their love, what happens when the kiss?" If they are that powerful already then I don't want to know what happens if they even go further.

"It does the same thing, but its 100 times stronger. It lasts for only a few minutes, so its not permanent." I looked at the god and she probably already knew what I was about to ask.

"What happens...if they make love with each other?"

"We don't know. I can only hope its nothing, but we already know that's not the case."

"If your a god, how can you not know. I thought gods could do whatever they want."

"We can, but this, this is very different. Something is not allowing us to see the future. Until we can either break through this 'something' we cant see whats going to happen." Aniu said. She seems to think there's something interfering with there powers. "Well I better leave and check up on the rest of the world and Ariana..."

"Yes?"

"Take care of them. I don't want to lose my granddaughter"

"I will." I responded quickly. She disappeared and I was left alone in cyberspace.

'Hmmm, this is all very interesting, but now I need to let them rest and recover.'

**Winston**

I woke up a few minutes ago and got the pack up. "Okay lets identify this attacker, because its obvious they are alright for the moment." We all looked at the pair. Aleu had managed to move over to her mate, but its obvious they do not have the strength to even stay conscious.

We walked back to the spot where Eric and Aleu were attacked. The floor was still bloody from there wounds, and besides the fact that the attacker had his guts crushed out of him. "I recognize this male, we had found him near the southern boarder. He was just recently allowed into the pack."

"So he was a spy for the enemy?" One pack member asked.

"I think he was, because Eric and Aleu had done nothing wrong to him." I responded. "Come on lets go back and see if their still breathing."

**Eric**

_'I feel like crap. Such a horrible pain in my neck, and just to think that we had just linked ourselves together. Though I cant complain, because I can die with her instead of her dieing alone or me. Being together is better then anything else.' _My thoughts were jumbled as I started to regain consciousness.

I opened my eyes and everything swirled around. I felt sick and had a horrible throbbing in my head. I slowly turned my head to the left and saw Aleu. "A...le-u. I had a hard time talking, but I managed to get something outta my mouth.

My vision blurred in and out, and I felt like I was about to pass out again, but something stirred next to me. I looked at Aleu to see she was awake to, but she doesn't look in better shape then me. We were both panting heavy and in a lot of pain.

She smiled lightly at me, and I smiled back but as soon as I did I felt huge amounts of pain coarse through my body. I groaned and I heard her moan in pain too. We both felt each others pain, but there was nothing we could really do right now.

"I see you two are awake." Kathrine said running up to us. She placed a hand calmly on Aleu's head and mine scratching our ears. "You two will be alright, I promise."

I let out a light whimper and so did Aleu. We were in no condition to talk. I saw John run in and trip over something causing us to laugh lightly. This did not end well with our throats, and we felt a sharp pain in our throats. We whimpered at the pain which also didn't help.

Everything started swirling again and blur as I felt myself finally falling unconscious. Then darkness.

**1 Day Later...**

I started to wake up again, but I still didn't feel as good. I opened my eyes and saw the pack looking at me, having noticed me starting to wake up.

"Hey." Humphrey said walking up to me. "You feel better?" I shook my head gently, causing a slight pain in my neck. Humphrey and me have become closer friends then I originally thought. He's very nice to everyone, but I think that's how Humphrey always is.

I attempted to get up and move around a little, but it hurt a lot to move around. I just wanted to get out of the wolverine and somewhere more peaceful.

"Eric, take it easy!" Kathrine said running up to me, holding me carefully. Aleu got up next to me, but I hadn't even known she was awake. She licked my cheek gently, but doing these simple things was not easy. I looked down at the floor, and it was about 3 foot fall. '_If you jump, I will jump with you._' Aleu said to me telepathically.

We had healed at a remarkable rate, or we were both tough and stubborn. I think no one else could have done this let alone survive the initial attack.

_'You ready?'_

_'As ready as I'll ever be."_

We both jumped down at the same time, shocking everyone. We landed on our feet but stumbled slightly. We panted heavily, causing our throats to burn. I had Humphrey and Garth at my side instantly to support me, and Aleu had Lilly and Kate at her side. We smiled and suddenly the wolverine was hitting the atmosphere. The ship rumbled, but with Garth, Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly at our sides we managed to keep our balance. I think Ariana knew what we wanted.

We started to walk forward and make our way out of the wolverine. We passed the dead body of the wolf that attacked Aleu, and I let out a snarl even though my throat was in pain.

"He was a spy Eric..." Winston said.

"I know...At least now I do." I will never let that happen again. Never!

"_Eric I can still hear you. It wasn't you fault that I was attacked."_

"_I know but its my job to protect you. Especially since I am a trained soldier."_

We walked out of the wolverine. It had landed as softly as it could and opened the doors, but before we left, Ariana told us to be careful. We told her we will.

It was sunny, but very cold. My fur was standing up ready for anything, but it was quiet. We arrived at our den and Kate, Garth, Humphrey, and Lilly gently put us down next to each other. They moved up a little near the entrance to guard us. We knew they were, we could tell they wanted to protect us.

It was around noon, and clouds started moving in from the east. I asked Ariana if she figured out the current month and she said its December 15. I wanted to know when this full moon was coming, but full moon is close and we don't have much time left. I think December 19 is the full moon. Another thing that worries me is Lilly's pregnancy. She seems a good month into it. I might be wrong, but its starting to looking like it.

All these things worried me. I was one person, wolf, whatever the hell I am. I just need time that I don't have. As I was thinking all of this Aleu was wondering if she could try and heal me again.

She wants to try again and see if she was to weak when she tried on the wolverine, or if it doesn't work when both are injured.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked.

"Ready." A greenish glow appeared and I felt my wound heal slightly and noticed it was doing the same on Aleu's neck. She stopped a few seconds later and panted hard. I could feel how much it drained out of her. Though our wounds were slightly better.

"Looks like it helped. I think about 4 days worth of healing has been taken off, but that's still not enough for us to be running around and stuff." She said.

Kate walked up to us. "So you can heal any wound, but to a point right?"

We nodded.

"Could you heal others?"

"We don't know. We could try if someone got hurt, but for know we used all the power we can."

"Alright. I was just wondering. Thought it could be used for future injuries." She winked at Aleu and she smiled back.

"Hmmm."

"What?" She asked me.

"Nothing Aleu, just thinking about something else."

**A/N Alright not as fast as I thought. Not very long either. This part I am having a very difficult time putting together, but another reason was I was trying to make a new language, a wolfish language, but I may have to use just another language, maybe something that has American letters in it. Not Russian XD. Well I'll be working on this all day tomorrow, so maybe I can get back in the groove of writing.**


	19. Chapter 19: Love Has Its Surprises

**A/N: I hope this one goes faster guys. I really want to start doing this again. WARNING: This chapter has a lemon and is a bit religious. Now don't get me wrong, what I say in here is not a new religion, but it would be a pretty neat thing if it happened like this.**

**Chapter 19: Love Has Its Surprises**

**Eric's POV**

I padded outside to lay in the sun for a little bit. I had a lot on my mind still and Aleu tried to help me relax a little, but it didn't help a lot. A war with a god was going to be very hard, and yet I feel strong. Ever since me and Aleu have been together, I have a whole new reason to fight for my life and to fight for others.

"Eric..." Aleu walked up next to me. She slowly laid down next to me licking my cheek. "Please don't be so worried. I want you to relax, and talk with me. It gets so boring when you just think and don't want anyone to bother you. We cant do much else, so just tell me whats on your mind."

_'Hmmm this sounds familiar. The talk to me trick. ' _I thought._ 'Oh crap I forgot.'_

_'Oh crap is right. I can still hear you.'_ I let out a loud whimper. "Alright Aleu, you win."

"I only care Eric. I want you to relax and have a nice day. We've been so busy and barely had enough time to relax let alone talk to each other." She cuddled up next to me murring. "I just want you and me to spend some time together." She whispered.

I put my head on top of hers, and let out a light sigh. "I know Aleu, but I cant relax. We will be going to war with another god. Its going to put us all in danger, and if we lose...we all die."

"Eric... we wont lose. Together we can stop this, and we will prevail. I wont let you die because of stupid decisions that I make. I almost lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." She said nuzzling me.

"Your not stupid Aleu. You are the smartest wolf I know and can think your way out of anything." I said rubbing my head against her's. She smiled and licked my cheek.

"Thanks...come on, lets go see what the pack is doing." We stood up and walked towards the main area where the pack gathered. Our wounds were almost healed because of Aleu's constant healing, but the fur hasn't grown back yet. It was a miracle that we could heal so fast.

When we reached the main grounds, the pack was training hard. Even the Omega's were being taught to defend themselves. I smiled when I saw Humphrey, Kate and Garth all training together. Lilly was standing off to the side watching.

We all knew why. She was still pregnant and anything to rough could hurt the undeveloped pups. Some of the wolves took notice of our presence and all of them padded up to us after a few minutes. I was a bit confused and Aleu nudged me in a way of saying whats going on.

Winston walked up to us with Eve and bowed their heads. Everyone was doing this in front of us and we looked confused beyond belief.

"Umm, guys? Why are you bowing in front of us?" I asked.

Winston and the rest of the pack lifted their heads.

"Congratulations...Generals." We were shocked at what Winston said.

"G-Generals? Why us?" Aleu asked.

"Under the current circumstances, you two are the most powerful wolves in the pack. Pack law decree's that the most powerful wolves take charge in a time of war. We are still Alpha's but you two are going to be in charge of our warriors." Winston said looking at both of us. "Plus, Eric is the only one with supreme war experience. You have been in war longer then anyone else. We need your skills and experience."

"Well I can understand him being a General, but why me too?" Aleu asked.

"Well I heard you could make very good strategies. So we all agreed that you will be added as a General too." Eve said smiling.

Hutch walked up to me. "Sir what do you want us to do first?"

I let out a slight annoyed growl. "Don't call me sir first of all, just call me Eric or General. Sir sounds stupid and I don't want people calling me sir."

I've always hated that word. Just one of those things that annoys certain people and doesn't annoy others.

"Yes sir...I-I mean General." Hutch stuttered.

"Second I have an idea, but we have to cooperate to make it succeed. I want us to..." I stopped. I caught something in the corner of my eye. The pack looked at me curiously and wondered why I stopped talking. Aleu seemed to feel something was wrong and slightly moved a little closer to to me.

"Not this time!" I yelled jumping over Aleu with a spin and blocking an attempted attack on her. I let out a dangerous growl making the attacker flinch. I wasn't going to let this happen again.

**Aleu's POV**

Eric had stopped talking and I felt this sudden fear emit from him. Something was wrong and he was scared. I moved closer to hi to be safe.

"Not this time!" He had jumped over me and blocked an attack that was targeted at me. The armor that Eric had given me went over my body to protect me. This time I actually had enough time to activate it. Last time I didn't have enough time to activate it.

He let out a dangerous growl as he protected me, but when he noticed I had my armor on he started to circle the attacker. He then gave a signal to the pack to stay back. We circled the attacker and let out growls which made him flinch.

He was a grown male, with black fur and some white on his chest. The pack slowly made a circle around us to make sure no one else could come or let this wolf out. We had him where no wolf ever wants to be.

**Hutch's POV**

We watched our Generals circle the enemy and growl at him. They still were injured from their last attack.

"Well, lets see here. You tried to attack my mate. That was a fatal mistake." Eric said as he circled him.

"So Eric, what shall we do with him?" Aleu asked as she continued to circle him.

"Your choice." He said back.

"Hmmm so hard to choose what to do. We cant let him go, he knows way to much and there's that chance of him trying something again." She said.

They signaled each other for a final attack. Eric nipped at his leg making him turn around instantly. Aleu pounced on him and bit the back of his neck making him howl in pain. Then Eric moved in and bit his lower part of his neck. Both their jaws were still biting his neck, waiting for him to stop moving.

Soon he started to slump up against Eric and they both let go of his neck. Their mouths were covered in blood. We watched them slowly back off from their dead attacker. Aleu started walking towards Eric and gave him a hug. She whispered thank you to him and kissed him. I had this sudden excitement go through my body, but it didn't last long.

**Eric's POV**

"I will always protect you. I will never let anything hurt you on my watch." He whispered back to her.

"Hutch." I looked at him. "I want you to train our warriors. Kate and Humphrey, can you help Hutch?"

"Yes we can!" They said at the same time.

"Garth." He looked at me cocking his head. "I want you to protect Lilly. She's in a very vulnerable time and she needs all the protection she can get."

"I will guard her with my life. Even if you didn't tell me."

"Well I want you and her to go to the den. These attacks are happening too frequently. No one should go anywhere alone. Even if you have to go to the bathroom. Take a friend or your mate with you. Being alone will make you an easier target then being together." I said.

Everyone agreed and started going back to their dens or to go train. Me and Aleu started to clean each others muzzles of the blood.

When we finished, we went back to our den.

**A few hours later...**

Me and Humphrey were laying next to each other, but had a good gap in between us. We were just talking about today's events.

"Yeah we knew for a long time, but we didn't want to tell you." Humphrey said laughing.

"Well next time hint something towards me that I'm about to become a General." I said laughing back.

I suddenly smelled something very sweet, and it attracted my attention very quickly. It was hard to resist, and I had noticed Humphrey had smelled it too.

"Do you smell that Humphrey?" I whispered to him.

"Yes, you don't know what it is do you...Follow me." He led me to the back of the cave. The girls were standing in front of the cave talking while they looked at the moon.

"Humphrey, whats wrong?"

"Eric, your not going to like this, well you will, but its not going to be easy to resist." He moved his mouth near my ear and whispered. "Mating season has just started. You best be ready."

My eyes widened. "Oh no. That's not good."

"I don't know when she'll be in the mood, but when she wants to, you know...do it, just relax. I know your not experienced in this situation. Like I said, just relax and go with it. Aleu will help you with whatever you need. I think she already knows that you wont really know what your doing since you have been a wolf for less then a month." Humphrey seemed very concerned, but he was right. I have no idea what I am going to do.

"A-Alright Humphrey, thanks." We walked back near the entrance and laid back down. We were farther apart and it seemed the girls were up to something. I scooted closer and whispered to him. "They have been talking for a good amount of time. They have been whispering and giggling the entire time. Any idea what they are talking about?"

"Not a clue." He whispered back.

"Humphrey can you go to the den next to this one. I have to talk to you alone." Kate said turning around. "I don't want other people to know about what we are going to talk about. Sorry Aleu."

"Its okay. I understand." She said back.

I watched Humphrey leave with Kate, but Kate turned around real quick and whispered something to Aleu. I caught most of what she said.

"Remember what I told you. Humphrey will take it better then he will." Aleu nodded and Kate ran to catch up with Humphrey.

I was sitting by the entrance waiting for Humphrey and Kate to return, but they never did. Aleu came up to me and sat with me, leaning on my side.

"When will Humphrey and Kate be back?" I asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Eric, but they wont be back. I asked them to go to the den a little further down."

**Aleu's POV**

"I'm sorry Eric, but they wont be back. I asked them to go to the den a little further down."

I knew he knew what was coming, but me and Kate had agreed to this. I could feel him shake in fear and I felt bad. I really did. Though this will be better then for him to wait. He wouldn't last long if he did.

**Eric's POV**

My heart was racing and I was really afraid. She knew I was already expecting it. I didn't have to hear her say it or think it. I just knew it was coming. She slowly went in front of me and turned around to look at me.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked.

I nodded lightly and she placed her lips on mine. I felt her push me back lightly and she slowly let me fall on my back. I was afraid and shook even harder. A big soldier like me, afraid of my mate. It seemed kinda pathetic, but I had no idea what to do. I knew how everything else worked, but no one ever really talked about it to me, let alone tell me what to do. I only knew how to kill and protect others. Not how to repopulate, especially as another species. That's what really makes me afraid. I have been a wolf for less then a month, and I still don't know much about them.

"Eric, I know you don't know what to do. Remember everything we think can be heard, and its not pathetic that your afraid of me. Your really just afraid of doing something wrong and hurting me. Just let me do all the work and relax. I know what I'm doing." She said comforting.

"Have you actually done it before?" I asked.

"No, but I have heard a lot of wolves talk about it. The old pack we were in talked about it a lot, and I listened to some of them talk about it. This is my first time too, so lets be scared together if it helps." This was a huge moral boost to me and made me want to do this with her.

I flipped ourselves around, so I was on top. "Eric, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked. She wanted to take the pressure off me, but in all reality I wanted to do this. I want to overcome this fear with her, not by be cowardly. The males should know what they are doing too. Not just one partner.

I started to lick her cheek and she did the same thing back. I nibbled on her ears and then we kissed. This started to make us get a little excited. We continued this for a few minutes and then stopped to look at each other.

We were both panting lightly. Me and her were starting to get very excited. I felt her start to grind herself against my body and I kissed her passionately. She stuck her tongue into my mouth exploring wherever she could, wanting to share herself as much as she could with me. My wolfhood started to come out and she gasped at how big it was.

"Wow Eric...your so big, and beautiful." She said making me blush hard.

"No I'm not." I said looking down at her.

"Well maybe others think that, but to me you will always be big and beautiful." She was the best mate a wolf could ever ask for. We continued to kiss and grind our bodies together, but soon we wanted to continue.

"Eric, I'm ready whenever you are." She said comforting me. This is what I was really afraid of.

"Don't be afraid Eric. Just put your wolfhood inside of me. Think of it like sticking your tongue in my mouth." She kissed me and did exactly that and then pulled back. "See. Simple."

"You just did that to get a quick kiss didn't you." I said smiling.

'_Maybe.'_

_'Well you can kiss me whenever you want.' _I did the same thing back to her. She almost giggled, but managed to stop herself. She wrapped her tongue around my tongue and I slowly started to pull back.

"You sure your ready?" I asked.

"Yes."

I placed myself over her and started to push down slowly. It felt very warm and wet, which was the best thing I have ever felt. I was almost in and she let a light painful whine.

"What's wrong? Am I going to fast?"

"A little. Just slow down. Let me adjust to your size. Remember, your bigger then me, which is normal but your bigger then normal males." She said giggling when she saw me blush.

"I am? I never really thought I was that big. I thought I was the only normal one here." I said laughing lightly. She giggled and licked my cheek. It was hard to resist going any further into her. She felt so good and sharing myself with her was the best part of it.

I felt her walls stretch a little bit so I could go further without hurting her, but she hasn't told me to continue so I waited. Drove me nuts, but I waited. Which is the weird part. I didn't want to do this and now I do. Whats wrong with me today?

"Okay, you can go on. Sorry, just hurt a little when you pushed yourself further down. Want to be sure that my body can take it. Like I said before your pretty big." She said giggling.

I pushed myself all the way in and she let out a gasp of pleasure. "You feel incredible Aleu" I said gasping after she did.

"You too." We both started to kiss each other and I started to go in and out of her. I groaned as she started to contract. She felt so good, it was the best feeling a male could really ever have with a female. Though something else was happening too. I have this feeling that this other thing happening is not natural. Though I didn't let it bother me.

**Aniu's POV**

"Aniu, we have no idea what could happen. It could be the end of the world for all we know." The Bear god growled.

"I will not let you hurt them. You will have to go through me first." I growled. I was not about to let this bear god kill one of my own. "You don't see me killing your grand-cubs. Why should I allow you to kill my grandchildren."

"Because, look at them. Their aura's are starting to combine and change color. This has never happened in history! Guardians or not they must be erased before something bad happens." The bear god said growling and moving forward. The other gods sat there or floated waiting for a resolution, but this fighting would get them no where and they were running out of time.

"We must agree with Artio, Aniu. We cant risk these two of killing an entire planet." Said the Dolphin god and many others agreed.

"But killing their spirits also! I thought we were gods, not murders! We cant just erase them from existence!" I yelled out.

"It must be done to ensure the safety of all our species. The two must be sacrificed to save an entire planet." The human gods Jesus and the main god of the humans looked down sadly. They agreed to what everyone else was saying.

These where the top gods of all the species. There were many more gods. All religions ever thought of that gained enough support were created. Reincarnation, Buddhism, ect. All these religions and many more.

There are millions of religions because all species have different one's. This was to ensure the happiness of all and humans brought the change to that. They continue to survive and ensure survival of other species, leaving the current gods in charge. The religion with most support will be the top for the species. No religion dies out, but new ones can be created, but never destroyed.

Its worked since the time the gods were first created. If the Jewish religion was the top, then Jesus would be on the sidelines of the christian religion. All religions have their own world, and their own beliefs. The gods have made it flexible to work in all cases. A amazing system, but still needed more work.

"Hear me fellow gods. All of you out there." I was calling for all the gods ever created. If I could get their support then they could over rule the top gods. Like the humans government. "We have no idea what could even happen. If we allow it to happen, then we will know got future cases. We cant even see into the future because of this power. Their Guardians and deserve much more then being erased. Their a special type of Guardian and a new one. We never erased new species or Guardians." I yelled out.

The creation of new species and Guardians is not as common as it used to be, but it happened a lot in the past. When the world first started, hundreds of species and only one Guardian per species were created. We allowed it to happen then, but not now.

"Now you pull the Guardians into this Aniu. You are pushing your position to far." Artio growled.

"I have the right too Artio. All gods are allowed to call onto other gods and Guardians for help." I growled back. The Guardians appeared and the wolf Guardian walked up next to me.

"Ma'am, what is the current situation here?" Moonfrost asked. He was a white wolf with a blue frost symbol on his chest. The only wolf Guardian I have ever had, since all gods can only have one.

"They are going to erase my granddaughter and her mate, because they fear they might destroy the planet. They are Guardians and I know it. They allowed it at first, but revoked the decision." I explained to Moonfrost.

"Another Guardian! I thought each species has only one Guardian?" Moonfrost said.

"That is true, but it seems not for our species."

"Have they made the decision yet, to erase them?"

"No Moonfrost, but they are close." She said growling.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"We have to get the Guardians and other gods to help us."

"Enough! I will end it myself!" Artio's roared and raised his paw about to strike their souls.

Never in history has a soul been erased, but it was always a last resort option. All you had to do was strike their image in the water and they would be erased. Though only if granted permission could a god do it. Artio was about to become the first god to erase two souls, that aren't even of his own species.

"No!" I cried running at Artio's.

Artio was about to slam his paw in the reflection when a bright flash blinded all of us. There was a long pause and soon everyone could see again. To our surprise, we saw a wolf standing in front of Artio's

"Moonfrost out of my way." Artio's growled.

"But that's not me. I'm over here." Moonfrost said running to catch up with me. I was frozen in place and confused.

The mysterious wolf blocked Artioses strike and pushed him back. It sat down and everyone looked at it more carefully. It was white and had purple markings covering its entire body. It had multiple tails, all glowing whit white. I counted twelve tails, but I didn't let I bother me. Its eye's glowed white and it had a sword and shield on its back. The sword looked like a fang made out of metal and the shield was a metal spiral.

"Identify yourself wolf." Artio's demanded. Me and Moonfrost walked up to the mysterious wolf. It was larger then us and almost as big as the bear.

"_We have no name. If you prefer to call us a name, call us Solelupa if you wish." _The name was Latin for sun wolf. _Sole_ stood for sun and _Lupa _stood for wolf. There is a lot of Latin words for sun and wolf, but these were one of them.

"Where did you come from Solelupa?" Artio's asked curious.

"_Where we came from is non of your concern, but you shall not harm these two. We will protect them, for as long as we have to." _Solelupa didn't sound male or female. It actually sounded like both. It keeps saying us and we.

"Why do you keep saying us and we?" Moonfrost asked.

There was a pause, and Solelupa seemed to be thinking to itself. It turned around and looked down at me and Moonfrost. _"You wish to know why Moonfrost?"_ Solelupa asked.

"If you don't mind me asking. I just wish to know." Moonfrost stood next to me examining Solelupa carefully.

"_As you wish." _Solelupa jumped into the air doing a back flip, and landed with two different figures. They were both white wolves, identical except for two thing. One has blue markings all over its body and has the sword. The second wolf has red markings over its body and has the shield. They smiled and walked up to us.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"You don't recognize us Aniu?" They asked together. Now since their apart the red one is female and the blue is male. Still no names.

"I don't recall ever seeing you two." I said confused.

"Aniu its Eric." The blue one said.

"And its Aleu." The red one said.

"What! How are you Aleu. She has brown fur." I was really confused now. They look identical except for the color of the markings.

"After we mated...well you will see." Aleu said.

"As for looking in the future, we are still blocking that." Eric said.

"Wait, your blocking the future? That certain point in time where we cant see?" I asked surprised.

"Yes we are, so we can protect ourselves from the gods. They planned on erasing us before we became like this because they were jealous that you had another Guardian." Aleu said.

"They wanted to keep this hidden from you, so we blocked the gods ability to see within that certain time frame. We should have told you earlier, but when we sensed danger, we had to come and protect ourselves." Eric said.

"So this was about jealousy!" I was enraged.

"Only a few of them were in on it. Artio's was the leader behind it with the dolphin, with a few others. The human god's and most of the others had no idea." Aleu said.

I turned to the gods who had a part in this, and growled. "You are now god's no more. You shall be sent to the underworld for the crimes you have committed and shall be replaced."

When a god has been convicted of terrible crimes that shows they abused their power, they shall be sentenced to the underworld or to be stripped of their rank. Depending on how severe the crime was.

"No!" Artio's started to charge at me. Moonfrost jumped in front of me to defend me. Suddenly there was a loud howl and Aleu and Eric had merged to become one again. They used the shield to block Artio's, who had bounced off. They pointed their sword at him and waited. They were not actually holding the sword, but it was actually floating in place.

"_Do you give Artio's? You can't fight anymore, so you might as well go peacefully." _They said.

"Never!" He charged at me again, but this time it was for the final time.

"_So be it." _ They swung the sword down on his head. He disappeared and was technically erased.

There was a long pause after that. I had to straighten out all of this. It happened so fast and such little time. I remembered that Solelupa was Aleu and Eric, and I realized that they were never erased. I was joyful and wanted to hug them to death. They did a back flip again to change back to normal.

"I love you both." I said hugging them when they walked up to us..

"We love you too Aniu." They replied together. Hugging her back.

**A/N: Like I promised a little faster. Took me allllll day, but it got it done. This was confusing so don't feel bad if you got lost. So your wondering if this is the end right? Well its not. We left Aleu and Eric mating, but next chapter I will continue from that point. This was the confusing chapter which was actually supposed to fill you in on whats happening in the god world, but that seemed a little umm more confusing huh? Ah oh well R&R Please O_O.**


	20. Chapter 20: Love Has Weapons Too

**A/N: Alright schools coming back soon. So I wont be able to update as fast. To be honest, I wont be able to update much at all. I'm starting to get my life on the road, and I need to focus on that so I can get a career going. I hope I can update much more in the future. Well lets start of from where we left off.**

**Chapter 20: Love has weapons Too**

**Eric's POV**

"Aleu..." I said panting. We locked eyes and rested for a few seconds. "Do you...feel t-this burning sensation...inside you?" I asked. Even though I've endured more punishing exercise, this has got to be the most draining thing I've done so far.

"Y-Yes, but its probably normal...Remember, w-we're kinda having...you know." She said smiling.

"I-I know. Just doesn't feel right." I felt my second wind coming in. I was exhausted already, but I was not going to give up now.

"Come on Eric. Let's finish up before someone see's us." She said wrapping her paws around my head. She pulled me down into a kiss and I started to thrust into her again. We were close to climaxing, but we wanted to make this last.

"Eric, I'm close." She said panting heavier now.

"Me too." I started to thrust even faster into her and she let out a light moan, and I let out a groan right after her.

"Eric, I'm going to..." Before I even had a chance to prepare, she climaxed all over me. She let out a load moan of pleasure, and with all of this it sent me over the edge. I thrust my into her and climaxed. I shuddered and she giggled.

"Sorry...S-Should have told you earlier." She said giggling a little.

"Either way A-Aleu, you w-were amazing." I said panting. I nibbled her ears and she did the same to me.

"You were better." She said nuzzling my chest. I managed to lay us on our sides so we don't accidentally fall over, which is the last thing I want to happen.

"E-Eric..."Aleu said suddenly.

"H-Huh, whats wrong." I asked a bit surprised. She seemed a little dazed, and I don't think it was from mating.

"I'm so sleepy all o-of a...sudden." I used my paw and gently lowered her head.

"Odd." She was alright a second ago and there was nothing around us that could make her so sleepy all of a sudden.

Then out of no where I felt this sudden sleepiness come over me. Everything started spinning around, and I put my head down slowly. I just accepted the sleepiness and followed Aleu. It was probably from our mating, and we just ran out of energy to stay awake. Well, at least I hope it was.

I felt this peace come over me and I had a feeling what was happening now. I woke up with another white wolf in front of me. We were tied together and I did not like that one bit. She woke up looking at me and smiled.

"Hi Eric." She said. Her voice sounded familiar but it couldn't be Aleu. She had brown fur, not pure white fur.

"Where is Aleu!" I said growling. She had Aleu's scent, but I couldn't smell another scent. It's like she took Aleu's scent and voice. I couldn't think of an explanation.

"It is me Eric. I am Aleu. We just mated a few minutes ago." She said looking confused.

"Aleu has brown fur not white." I said giving her a growl.

"What are you talking about?" She turned her head to look at her body. Her eye's went wide and still had a confused look to them. "Why is my fur white now."

"Don't play tricks with me. Tell me where Aleu is." I said growling even louder.

"Eric calm down. That is Aleu, and her fur's white now. Just like yours." Aniu said walking up to us.

"Aniu, whats with the sudden color change?"

"I don't know, but I want you two to say hello to our new friends." Two white wolves with strange markings came walking up to us. They both giggled when they saw us.

"Aniu! Have you ever heard of privacy. We're kinda still stuck together you know." I said growling lightly. She always picks the best time to call us.

"Well I kinda had my paws tied. These two needed to talk to you now." She said looking at the two other wolves. Another wolf came next to Aniu and looked down at us. He had a frost symbol on his chest.

"Moonfrost? Anything new happen?" Aniu asked. While they talked I tried to pull myself out of Aleu.

"Ow, careful." She said.

"Well it's not exactly tickling for me either." I said. This is gonna take some time getting used to her new fur color. The two white wolves with the strange markings came walking up to us. The female had the red marking and a shield on her back while the male had the blue markings and a sword on his back. We wondered what they were wanting from us.

"Let us help you." The female went behind me and grabbed my wolfhood, while the male grabbed Aleu's body. They both gave a gentle tug and we pulled apart. We stood up quickly, blushing.

"Thanks...I guess." I said looking at Aleu. She looked as embarrassed as I did.

"Don't worry about it. We know exactly how you feel."

They smiled and sat together in front of us.

_'Aleu, does something look funny about them?'_ I mentally whispered to her.

_'Now that you mention it, yes. The male smells like you and looks like you almost."_

_'Same thing with the female. This is starting to freak me out.'_ They looked at us and smiled.

"We know what your thinking. Your wondering why we look and smell like you aren't you?" He said looking at both of us. We almost passed out. How did he know?

"Well believe us or not...we are you from another time." We almost started to laugh.

"That's impossible." We said together.

"Hmm, if so why do we look, smell and sound the same as you. Does this sound familiar. _Aleu, does something look funny about them_?" The male wolf said.

Then the female spoke. "_Now that you mention it, yes. The male smells like you and looks like you almost._"

"_Same thing with the female. This is starting to freak me out._" We were shocked beyond belief. "We know your talking to each other telepathically. We remember what we said to each other. Also remember Eric, you came from the future too." He said looking at us.

"Why do you think we helped you pull apart. It would be creepy if two strange wolves that you don't even know would have done it. We are you, and we're here to help you." The female said walking up to me.

"Eric...If I really wasn't you, then I wouldn't know all your passwords, codes, procedures for the UNSC." He grabbed me and pulled me to the side. He started whispering all my passwords, procedures, codes, ranks, and everything else important and I almost had a heart attack on the spot. He got everything right.

"So you are me from the future?" I asked and he nodded.

"Me and Aleu. My Aleu, came here to help you two get started better off then we did." He said.

"What happened to you...or me actually."

"I can't tell you, but it will all be revealed to you. Just take care of Aleu. She's tough, but your her only family here. Remember. Its the 20th century. Her parents are long gone, and the only thing left is her brothers and sisters grandchildren." He said looking at me.

"Oh, I didn't realize that she was in a situation like this." I said looking down.

"Hey, its all right. Your in the same spot too. Your just with your great ancestors. Your both the same Eric, never forget that." He nudged me as a signal to go back where we were. Me and Aleu looked at our future selves.

"So how are you going to help us?" I asked. "Are you going to teach us, or train us?"

"No that would take to long."

"We'll have to do something else." Future Aleu said.

"We want you to hold out your paw." Future me said.

"Don't move, no matter what happens. Just let it happen. You'll be fine after wards."

We both held our paws out and waited. They walked up to us and placed their paws on ours. As soon as we touched, there was a bright flash and they were gone.

"Where did they go!" Aleu asked surprised. We looked at each other and nearly jump out of our furs.

"E-Eric. You look like him." She said shocked. I had the sword and blue markings of my future self.

"And you look like her." While she had the red marking and shield of her future self.

Aniu walked up to us and smiled. "They gave you all their knowledge and powers so you can defeat the evil pack. You will need it to survive, and defeat it."

We thought together about anything that they may have done. We both saw them jump in the air and combine into one form.

"They could combine into one form." We both said amazed.

"Yes and they saved your lives. You have no idea how close you two were from being killed and your souls erased. They stopped it just in time." Aniu explained everything to us, and how we were almost erased from existence.

"Wow...just because we were mating." I said looking at Aleu. She leaned close to me and we felt this sense of togetherness.

"Alright you two. I have kept you for way to long already, I have to send you back." Aniu said.

"Alright, good bye Aniu." We both said and everything started to go black. We sat there in the darkness together and waited.

"Eric?"

"Yes Aleu?"

"What are we going to tell the pack. Our looks have completely changed. They might think we're enemies."

"I don't know. We'll have to figure something out."

We woke up laying together and still in the same position we fell asleep in.

"Aleu?" I asked nuzzling her.

"Hmmm?"

"Wake up, we got to get up before someone thinks we're spies or enemies." She stirred and when we attempted to get up, we felt something holding us together.

"Oh sorry." I pulled myself out of her and she let out a light moan.

"That felt nice." She said smiling at me. I licked her cheek and then kissed her. We heard someone coming so we waited for them to come in. We hid around the corner where they wouldn't see us until it was too late. We couldn't risk letting them get away, or we will be seen as enemies.

"Kate, we shouldn't walk in on them like this. It seems wrong." A voice sounding like Humphrey said.

"I know Humphrey, but we have to see if their alright. Plus Aleu shouldn't mind so much, since me and her planed this for you two." Kate said giggling.

_'Aleu, you and me are going to have a long talk later.'_

_'What can I say. You enjoyed it as much as I did.'_

They came around the corner and we pounced on them. "What the help..." I put my paw over Humphrey's mouth and looked at Aleu. She had Kate pinned down and her mouth covered also.

They struggled and tried to bite our paws, but we managed to avoid that.

I leaned down to tell both of them something.

"Kate. Humphrey. Before you start howling and screaming for help. Let us tell you something. It's Aleu and Eric. I know we look different, but if you let us explain, we'll tell you what happened." I lifted my head to look at both of them. They didn't seem convinced.

"Aleu, help me out here. You and Kate said you planned something for us. Tell her something that only you two knew of."

She whispered something into Kate's ear and I saw Kate's eye's go wide. She finished and Aleu moved her paw from Kate's mouth.

"What the heck happened to you two." She looked at us, and wondered why we had these strange marking and a sword and shield.

"Long story short, when we mated this happened." I said pulling Humphrey up.

**Meanwhile...**

"Sir. I'm telling you, cupcakes are very delicious." Paddy said flying next to Marcel.

"Well, they almost got Humphrey killed remember?"

"That means their good. Humphrey was...oh my."

"Ha ha. See paddy, they are not good at all." Marcel said grinning.

"No sir look!" Paddy said point one of his wings towards 4 wolves. Two white wolves were pinning Humphrey and Kate.

"We've got to tell their pack. Come on!" Marcel and Paddy both altered course and went for Eve and Winston's den.

"Winston...Eve!" Paddy and Marcel said.

"What is it you guys?" Eve said running up with Winston next to her.

"Kate and Humphrey are in trouble near Eric and Aleu's den. Their being pinned down by two white wolves with strange markings." Paddy said.

Eve went so fast through the cave door that Winston couldn't even howl an alert message before they went.

**Eric's POV...Again...**

"Sure. We'll go tell the pack that you guys look different, because of weird events. Well at least until you can explain to us what happened, but its better then being attacked right away." Kate said. She and Humphrey started to run back to the pack's main area, and we walked after them.

"So, how do you feel about your new, uh...fur color?" I asked.

"Hmmm, I think its as sexy as you." She said rubbing her head on mine.

"Well I'm glad you like the change."

"What do you think?"

"Aleu..." I said stopping. I turned to her and looked at her closely. "I don't care about the way you look. I will love you no matter what you look like, but personally. I think the change in fur color makes you look hotter." I said smiling.

She kissed me and whispered in my ear. "You are a one of a kind. A wolf who cares about a wolf, no matter what they look like. I never want you to leave me. I love you to much for you to leave."

I hugged her and closed my eyes. We heard Winston howl an alarm, taking us out of our moment. "That's an alarm howl, which means an enemy has been spotted near our borders." I said looking around carefully.

In a few minutes, we saw the pack running towards us.

"Their they are! Get them!"

Humphrey and Kate skid in front of us, blocking us from the pack.

"Humphrey and Kate. You need to move, these wolves attacked you." Eve said stopping in front of them. The pack surrounded them and blocked them off from escaping.

"Mother, these two are Eric and Aleu!" Kate said.

"Don't be silly. Aleu is brown and Eric is pure white. These two are both white and have weird markings on them." Winston said growling at us. Me and Aleu got next to each other to guard our backs.

Two wolves pounced on Aleu, and I felt something come over me. I head butted them all off of her and they got up ready for another strike.

Me and Aleu looked at each other and nodded.

_'Let's try it. Maybe they will stop long enough for Kate and Humphrey to explain things to them.' _Aleu said to me telepathically.

_'Well we had to try this eventually.'_

Me and Aleu both jumped up very high and felt our bodies merge together. When we landed, we were combined into one wolf. We felt each others feeling and heard each others thoughts. The pack staggered back and stared at us in shock.

"How did they do that!" One wolf yelled.

We had purple markings now and our shield and sword were together on our back. We remembered how big our future selves were against Artio's, but we were normal size here. We still had our multiple tails and our eyes were blue, not white like before.

We sat their and looked around. _"Will you listen to Kate and Humphrey or continue to fight your Generals?" _We said looking at Humphrey and Kate. They were shocked, but they snapped out of it and started talking to Winston and Eve.

"They are Eric and Aleu. Something happened last night when they mated." We growled lightly.

"_Is anything private anymore?" _We said, but I was the one who really thought it and said it.

_'Eric, remember. Wolves aren't so private as humans are.' _Aleu said mentally whispering to me.

_'Yeah I know. Just wish she didn't say that already.'_

Marcel and Paddy came flying towards Kate and Humphrey. They saw us and avoided us, but they continued to fly towards Kate and Humphrey.

"You two are alright?" Paddy said landing next to Kate.

"Yeah, but why did you ask?" Kate said looking down at her feathered friend.

"Because we saw you two being pinned down by wolves and went for help." Marcel glided down next to Paddy.

"Wait. You two told the pack we were being attacked?" Humphrey asked looking at them.

"Yes, we thought you were in trouble." Paddy looked at us and then back at them. They didn't like us, but its kinda hard to notice when they keep looking at us...not.

"Oh no. They were making sure that we didn't run away as soon as we saw them. They were worried that we might alert the pack and ran them off." Kate said smiling.

"Who is they?" Paddy and Marcel asked at the same time. We jumped back in the air and transformed back into our original bodies.

"Those two are Eric and Aleu. You met them when Eric rescued us, but their fur color changed. We don't know why or how, buts its them alright." Humphrey said looking at us again as we walked up to them.

"Well I'm glad we sorted this out, but does everyone believe us? I just have a feeling not many believe its us." I asked walking up to them.

"Well theirs only one real way to find out." A wolf slashed Aleu's side and she let out a loud yelp.

I had this weird feeling come out of no where. It wasn't the fact that I was bleeding too now, but something else. I felt a super quick burst of speed unleash and I was pinning the wolf that slashed Aleu's side.

"You ever do that again, I'll rip your head off." Blood dripped down my side and the wolf whimpered loudly. Something was holding me back from killing him. I don't know why.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her so bad." He whimpered louder.

What I hadn't noticed was that I had ran so fast that they didn't even see me until I talked.

"You hurt her and me, and it wasn't a small scratch. You slashed our sides open." I growled and showed my teeth.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled starting to cry. He was a pretty young wolf and barely seemed to be a year old.

I got off of him and walked towards Aleu.

"You alright?"

"Yes, just was a bit surprised by that." I walked up to her and started to gently lick the wound. She tensed up and let out a little whimper. She wasn't used to me licking her wounds, but neither was I used to her licking my wounds. She wasn't at the moment, but she will probably start when I'm done.

The pack sat there speechless. They didn't move or do anything after I finished licking Aleu's wounds. Then she started licking mine and Winston walked up to me.

"I'm sorry we mistook you for an enemy. Can you forgive us?" He said lowering his head.

"Well I can, but I don't know if she has." They knew what I meant by that.

_'I don't care, as long as they don't keep attacking us.' _ She said to me.

"She said, she doesn't care as long as you don't keep attacking us." She was busy licking my wound and didn't really want to talk.

"We're still very sorry for the mix up, but by the sound of it, it seemed like we were going to lose my daughter and grandson." He said looking sadly at us. I looked over at the wolf that had slashed Aleu. Their was a female and male wolf standing over him. The male swatted him and started chewing him out.

"Stupid boy. Your lucky he didn't kill you on the spot. I thought I raised you better." I heard him say.

"I'm s-sorry d-dad." He said with tears and his ears folded down.

"Don't I'm sorry dad me. You go to those two and apologize." He said looking at his son. He walked towards us and everyone focused on him.

"I-I'm sorry for slashing your side." He said not making eye contact. Aleu lifted her head looked down at him.

I circled him once, looking at his body. "Hmmm, you look in pretty good shape." He seemed to shake a little, but I knew he was afraid.

"You mind if I take your boy for a little bit?" I asked looking at his father and mother.

"You can take him." He replied.

"Pack go return back to your dens. We are going to train later on today. Get a little rest and ready yourselves." I said. There was a lot of whispering, but the pack slowly started to disperse.

I looked at the young wolf and he started to shake again. "Come with us." I said walking next to him. Aleu got on his other side and he walked in between us.

He looked at Aleu's slash and then looked down ashamed.

"Why did you do that?" I asked. He looked up at me surprised.

"I heard people say you two were linked together. My friends told me to scratch her side to make sure it was you two." He said looking down again. "

Aleu looked at me and then looked back down at him. We arrived at our den and sat down.

"You know. You really hurt us." Aleu said nudging his head up.

"I didn't mean it to go so deep. I just wanted to leave a little scratch, but I hadn't expected doing so much damage." He said looking at her. "I'm really sorry." He said as tears started rolling down his cheeks again.

She licked his tears and comforted him. I could never understand how females could forgive so quickly. I had forgiven him, just what she was doing was really strange. Then again he was still young and that whole peer pressure gets to all of us eventually.

I walked up to him and put my paw around him. Let me tell you a story of something like this happening." He looked up at me and sniffled.

"Something like this happened to you before?" He asked.

"Yes, but it ended a lot worse." I said looking down at him.

"What happened?"

"Well we decided to play a prank on one of my friends. We had a knife and pretended to jump him to scare him for fun."

"What happened next?"

"Well unfortunately, he was carrying a knife to and stabbed my friend. He bleed to death on the spot, but we never did something like that again." I said looking down sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"The thing I'm trying to say is that don't listen to your friends when they tell you to attack someone or do something stupid. Today, I could have killed you to defend my mate. When I saw how young you were, I saw how afraid you looked and that you didn't mean to hurt her so bad." I looked at him and gave a little smile.

"I just didn't mean to slash so deep." He said holding up his paw.

"Well your young. You don't know how to use your claws properly yet." He seemed to think some things over.

"You can go home." I said thinking he wanted to go home to his parents.

"Okay, thanks for not...you know." He said running home.

He disappeared over the hill and I sat there looking at the moon.

"Eric...Aleu? Are you two alright?" Kate asked coming up to us with Humphrey following her closely.

"Yeah, we're alright. We just need a little rest." We went into the den and laid down together. We were really close to each other, but we were comfortable. She had put her side on my wound as a way of covering it, but hers was uncovered. So I used my tail and gently pressed it against her side. She licked my cheek and drifted off into a deep sleep. I soon followed, right after Kate and Humphrey went to sleep.

**Humphrey and Kate's dreams**

Humphrey and Kate were dreaming about each other. They had mated a couple hours ago and were dreaming about it.

"Kate I love you so much." Humphrey said as he thrust into her. She let out a loud moan of pleasure as they started to mate. Humphrey groaned as he rapped his paws around her and thrust into her. Kate was certain that this time she would get pregnant.

"Humphrey keep going. You feel a-amazing." Kate panted heavily.

"I can't s-stop anyways." Humphrey said laughing lightly. "You feel so good, I can't stop." He said lowering his head next to hers. She knew what he really meant, he would stop if she was in pain or if someone spotted them.

"I can feel myself getting close Kate." He said panting heavily. He was trying to resist the urge to climax already, but he can't hold back forever. Kate suddenly climaxed all over him making him pound her harder.

"Keep going!" Kate screamed. Humphrey knotted her and started filling her with his fluids. She moaned as he collapsed onto her back.

"Humphrey...you were amazing...just like o-our fist time." She said panting heavily.

"You w-were to...K-Kate." He said lovingly.

They were knotted together for about 30 minutes, but never heard anything from Eric and Aleu. They weren't that far away. "You think they are alright?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. You have to remember, some are quieter then others, some are louder." Humphrey said looking at Kate. They were still knotted, but Humphrey could tell he will be able to pull out soon.

"I hope they are alright. Lets go check on them here in a few." Kate said looking up at Humphrey meeting his gaze.

"What happens if they are still mating?"

"We'll just run away." She said giggling.

"Oh great plan." Humphrey said laughing.

They pulled apart and kissed each other before leaving to go check on Eric and Aleu.

**A/N: I'm sorry guys. I really am. I wish I could do more, but I'm starting my life out, so its going to be slow until summer. I pull myself out of bed early to try and finish this up, but its only like 15 minutes. I wish I could more. I've got a job and school, so I barely have time on weekdays and weekends. I hope there are still some readers out there who will review. A few reviews would make me feel a little better really. It feels quiet in my review section . Well hope you guys like it. Will try and get a lot more time to continue writing.**


End file.
